


Like a dream

by Farraway



Series: Hellspawn [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Multi, Seme!Rin, Top!Rin, demon!preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farraway/pseuds/Farraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it. Even if you're finally accepted for who you truly are.</p><p>(...)</p><p>( Big letters mocked him stating clearly that yes, there lied Rin Okumura. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last stand story, ongoing as of 06/04/2015.

Sometimes everyone has that particular day in which nothing goes as planned, and today was one of them – particularly bad one too, for him it seemed. So far nothing, absolutely _nothing_ went as it should. It wasn't a fault of his burnt toast in the morning though, however irrational it might've seemed. To- _day_ was one huge disaster, starting from the morning as he slept in into school ( _~damn, four-eyes didn't wake him!_ ), continuing into late afternoon – mainly his exorcist cram school lessons which were roughly interrupted, ending on _present_ situation as he stood, torn internally between staying where he was and breaking into sprint after their so called _interruption_.

Rin's blue eyes darted fro and to between two sights. On one side was his brother, pupils strangely diminished and a very stern look upon his cheek as he stood not so far from him, slightly yet visibly trembling. On the other though was a speck of a quickly disappearing ghoul, which kept on darting between and onto completely unsuspecting cars.

All in all their position was bad from whichever side one wouldn't look at it. By now they already busted this mission, as being incognito and all – people already kept on watching them outta their car windows, some even dared to try and make their way towards them.

And to think that he only burnt his toast in the morning and now this, he certainly didn't sign up for _this_ kind of crap. Or did he? Oh, yeah, right, he actually did when he said that he was going to kick Satan's ass one day.

Wind ruffled his unruly black locks, half-way covering his vision and he growled under breath. Right now he was high on adrenalin, Kurikara in hand and ready for anything. His inner demon pleasantly purred underneath, waiting to be unleashed to have it's own fun in this dire situation.

If not for Yukio he'd already be on the run after their ghoulish friend but his brothers' sudden petrified face kept on stopping him from doing so.

"Ne, four-eyes!" he shouted towards his twin, who still stood like that statue, eyes wide open. "Yo!" he repeated himself, with irritation but to no avail. "Damnit, Yukio! That thing is going to escape and massacre another shitload of people if we won't do something about it _right_ now!"

Precious seconds passed, no response in sight. That in itself was frustrating as it was, not to mention the literal warzone they were standing in. Because yes, when one have to face a flesh-eating beast there is no saying that place would look the same _after_ the clash, especially if it involved exorcists.

The narrow street which ran along the side of a cliff was busted. In peripheral vision one could see some cars devastated, couple actually burning up with high red and orange flames, but more than less this part of the street was totally jammed.

Ghoul took another leap from asphalt onto incoming, unsuspecting car, it's wheels instantly screeching terribly and barely stopping before it could plummet down to a certain death. Wind picked up on strength again, and this time he snapped. Yukio coming with him or not, he needed to make certain that this monstrosity wasn't going to hurt anybody else as it did enough damage already. Four people dead, fifth fighting in hospital for life and one orphaned barely crossing into his teens kid, plus entire shitload of minor casualties on exorcists side – as this fucker seemed to be exceptionally vicious, quick and strong.

"To hell with it all! We don't have time for this, Yukio you coming with me or not?!"

His emotions where slowly cracking through his self-control, he knew it. He was the impulsive one afterall - first doing, later thinking – and this situation couldn't be thought through beforehand. No, they needed to trust their own half-demonic instincts, as bad as it might've end.

With his hand stretched out towards his brother he already made the decision, he only waited for his other counterpart to agree to it. First splash of something wet hit his cheek and slid down, sky already slowly seeping into darkness.

Next few seconds that passed between them felt like they stretched into forever. As he stood, his teeth bared but eyes watching his prey, he snarled when he haven't got not even a sound as an answer. Never in his entire life he didn't round at his twin so fast as then.

"What the hell are you thinking about?!" he snapped, anger coming forward first.

Yet only when he literally stopped himself from snapping again, he realised that Yukio's gun hand was trembling quite badly while the other he kept pressed against his forehead – ultimately hiding his face from Rin, and apparently making him make decision for him.

Within blink on an eye, Rin barked incoherently under breath – but he snapped into action nonetheless. Not waiting for an answer nor anything he grabbed Yukio's right hand and pulled him after himself – not really hearing the shout of surprise on his twins side. He practically dragged his brother ahead, coming to a stop near a motorcyclist.

"We're borrowing it" he said plainly and with a single glare and a growl motorcycle was his as it's owner scrambled as far from him as he could.

Only then his twin actually responded in _any_ way, as if coming outta trance that he was in for the last ten minutes.

"Nii-san!" Yukio snapped, trying to tear free from his grip but that only made him push harder on his brother's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" he added, his voice stern but there was a hint of worry in it.

"My job" he answered in a heartbeat, blinking and sparing a glance at his brother. There seemed to be a bit more colour to Yukio's face, as well as his pupils went back to normal. Whatever happened back then, he needed to ask his twin about it later. As if to remind himself of their mission, he glanced at the place where ghoul kept on running on all fours – away from them. Thankfully there wasn't much of an traffic at least. "Get on, we need to catch that bastard."

Without explanation he put his leg over motorcycle's seat, ready to literally drive off in an instant if he needed.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing, nii-san?! You can't ride on it!"

At those a bit panicked words from Yukio, his face split into devilish smirk as he revved engine and it growled in anticipation.

" _Get on_ , hold onto me and shoot whenever you can, got it?" he ended this conversation, securing Kurikara into his belt.

After another few lost seconds he finally felt as Yukio's body uncertainly slid behind him. There was a bit of shuffling as his brother sheathed his pistol and then Rin felt hands wrapping around his middle, that was a crystal clear cue to go and so he did.

With a vigorous push, he rolled handle and engine roared – with back wheel squealing on the asphalt he released brake and they rode off leaving behind them a cloud of a burning tire.

He felt almost instantly as Yukio pressed into him harder, his body almost melting into one with his own and Rin barely held in a meek mew at the sensation, even though he shouldn't think about _that_ kind of things right now – he couldn't help it, just relish in the feeling.

With a sharp left roll, he manoeuvred between traffic lines – getting closer to their goal. However road was narrow and very dangerous, one wrong move and they both could end up deep, deep down and very dead. Keeping those thoughts to himself, he did his best at riding – yet the steady sizzle that started to pour from the sky wasn't helping the matters.

As much as he speed up, Rin couldn't get too close as the oncoming vehicles kept on getting in their way. He guessed as much, so he did what he needed to.

"Yukio!" he growled towards his twin, who clutched his middle apparently scared shitless for their lives. "Get your weapon and shoot, he's close enough."

"What about people?" answered back Yukio, uncovering face from his back. Rin felt as his twins heart pounded ten thousand miles per hour. "I ca—"

Somehow his anger was back as he snapped. "You'll do fine, it's just another mission as thousands you did before. Nothing's going to happen, besides _I need you_ to slow it down so I can reach it once and for all."

"Of course." Yukio actually snapped back at him. "There's just one thing you didn't think through, nii-san, I have only two hands! How I am supposed to hold onto you if—"

Rin couldn't help himself but mentally roll his eyes. "With your precision I gather one gun is enough. You'll hold onto me with your other hand."

That shut his twin up, as he probably realised how utterly childish he sounded back there. Rin chuckled, revving up more. Yukio took this as a clue with a grain of salt, as he released his right hand and started to rummage through his coat to take his pistol out. Once it was out, something happened – something Rin didn't predict, because suddenly Yukio's hand was around his neck, as the other one slowly crawled upwards towards his chest – and he gulped.

"What are ya doing, spotty?" he shrieked, trying hard to concentrate on the road, and _only_ the road.

Yukio's arm tensed. "I'm just checking if it's not empty" his brother answered back, voice determined, face way too close for comfort – as he put chin on his shoulder.

Without a second of doubt, he knew that his twin's stupor was over – that his Yukio was back and ready for anything. With a tiniest of quirks of lips, he revved once more but this time rode just in-between the traffic to give his brother as clear shot as he could muster – which wasn't easy feast to do.

Wind pricked on their faces, rain left it's traces as they sped up through the street.

Car lights flashed, scenery blurred before their eyes as sky darkened, late evening falling upon them. Yellowish lights burst into life, bright spots on a dark road ahead.

Rin overtook another car that almost crash-stopped in a middle of a way with a screech, when he finally saw their chance. Apparently his twin did also as before he even made a sound, he felt and heard the pressure that came with a shooting of a pistol.

A barrage of bullets flew ahead, three visibly catching the target.

Yet it still wasn't enough to stop it from leaping on the side of a cliff and another car that swayed on the road.

"Damn, he's quick."

Yukio nodded, grumbling and hiding his weapon. "We won't catch him, he's too far away."

He gritted his teeth, his inner flame asking for permission to unleash. "Well, there's only one last chance then, our blood."

"Our blood? What are you talking about, nii-san?"

"Our demonic blood" he clarified. "We need to use it to our advantage, that's the only way I see it."

At that his twin's hold bitten painfully into his middle. "No."

"Yes!" he snapped. "It's the only way we can catch that bastard, don't you see?"

"Yes, I don't see!" barked back Yukio, shaking his head. "You can't use your demonic powers to take care of everything, it's simply reckless. Besides there's too many people who will see—!"

Without beating around a bush, he pressed handbrakes and their motorcycle swayed on the slippery ground. Yukio gasped before clutching even tighter onto him as they drifted on the asphalt until they came to a stop, engine still purring.

"Get off" he ordered, half-glaring at his twin. Then he was suddenly bombarded with that perfect, intoxicating scent which happened only few times in the past couple months.

Yukio compiled but he did so very reluctantly, standing next to him – drenched head to toe just like he was himself, rain glistening on his face.

"What are you planning to do, nii-san?"

Question made him smile, his canines bare and shining. "Trust me, we're gonna get that bastard" he replied, revving engine.

The place, the situation, everything seemed so strange yet insanely special. Even the bloody weather made it different, but a good kind of different. The scent that was coming off from Yukio was strong and when it melted with a feel of a fresh rain – good God, it was perfect, he felt like he could fly off from where he stood.

He couldn't help himself but to imagine himself sweeping his brother from place and kissing those pared lips – that almost were calling him to do so.

Yeah it was one of _those_ precious moments.

And if maybe not for a flash of headlights that snapped his attention back on track, maybe he'd actually stood from that motorcycle and grabbed Yukio's head into his hands. Maybe his brother would melt in his embrace, maybe he'd love the feeling of his lips against his own. Maybe he'd kiss him back with the unbelievable wanton just like he wish he could – but didn't, because it wasn't time nor place.

And probably would never be.

Blinking, he realised he was staring at his twin – that stupid smile still plastered on his face – and he cringed inwardly at how stupid he probably looked right then. Before he could however make a move he noticed something too, he brushed it off though as time was running short.

As he accelerated with a screech of tire, he'd swear on his own life that Yukio was actually staring back at him awestruck and _was that a little bit disappointment in his eyes?_ – which made him insanely warm and happy for some strange reason.

Whatever just happened, whatever moment they just had – he mentally recorded it, never to forget.

Pressure of air twisted and turned his dark locks, rain splashed almost painfully when he accelerated as fast as he could. Once he felt he was pushing his luck with the speed, he cursed inwardly. He seriously needed a huge boost to catch that ghoul – which lumped thanks to Yukio's sharp eyesight but still was off-limits.

Well, there was his moment of truth.

With a deep breath and gritting teeth, he thought he would be ready for the moment when he'll unleash his flame but oh boy, he was wrong. As soon as he let himself breach the barrier, an enormous amount of hellfire burst around him – covering not only him and the motorcycle which started to literally melt underneath him, but also good feet around him.

It was so strong and so sudden he swayed dangerously close to the cliff.

"Shit."

That was way too close for comfort, not to mention the pleasant feeling that coursed through his entire being while he was like that. However the motorcycle was really starting to loose on it's usability with tires melting and leaving blue fire burns on the ground.

Concentrating on the ghoul he used his own flames to speed up, covered up in blue hellfire.

But before he could cheer up at his quickly approaching victory, string of real fear struck him upon realisation that they were closing up – too fast – to a sharp turn and there was no way he'd be able to break in time. What was even worse was that a _tanker_ just started to turn into them.

"Holy fuck" he cursed, sweating, his heart beating frantically.

So, he was fucked. In the ass. Hard.

Well, no, not really. But he was certainly doomed.

He had only around minute to take his course of action, and there wasn't a place for a single, even tiniest mistake. The motorcycle swayed again, tires looking worse for wearing – his hands not looking any better, as the handles burned into his skin. Well, damn, he didn't have a time to think. So he did what he figured out might've been the best – to cut the beast before it reaches the tanker.

Tanker which started to slow down, thankfully. Still there was too high risk of it blowing up, and the driver seemed to start get out of it.

"Idiot" he mumbled, his eyes squinted in pain and hurry.

With one more sway on the motorbike he put his best bets on the hellfire boost which he felt just before. Breathing deeply, he concentrated against burning sensations in his body. He needed a good burst if he wanted to cut the ghoul down.

But he didn't have time, so he let as much of the hellfire as he could muster to push him ahead – like a hit to the back of a head, he felt as he was swooped, wheels no longer keeping up with the speed. And as he approached, he crawled onto what was left of bike and jumped – the longest jump of his entire life.

Kurikara in hand, coming down in a cut – time stopped and world became black.

...

The first thing he smelled was that of a burning petrol, second was of fresh rain that poured down on his hurting body, third was that special scent of Yukio. Blinking slowly, he realised that he was lying face-down on the asphalt – in a sea of angry red fire.

Crawling up, he coughed and looked around trying to decipher what the hell happened. Did he manage to cut the ghoul down? What about trucker? Was he even alive, seeing all of this around him it was almost a given he didn't.

With a gasp of pain shooting down his entire body, he finally stood up and took time actually looking. He saw the what was left of his borrowed motorcycle and sniggered silently, he couldn't help himself but to wish seeing the man's face when he's going to get his bike back. Few careful steps and some place a bit farer he saw a burning corpse of a ghoul – or rather what was left of it, and he sighed, relief washing over him like the rain.

However the driver of tanker was nowhere to be seen, which stung on his coincidence, not much but that on the other hand made him try to remember what happened when he slashed his Kurikara down.

Kurikara.

With a swoop of his head, he tried to find a glimpse of his sword. Only on his second turn he actually noticed it lying few feet away from the corpse of a ghoul. Steadily he walked over to the place, reaching for it. That's when he remembered his hands and before he picked up the sword he looked them over and grimaced at the sight – not only that, when he tried to move his fingers they hurt like hell, but still he could already _see_ that his body was regenerating destroyed cells.

"Huh. It's like Yukio said" he mumbled to himself, watching his hands. "Scratches and bruises stay for weeks but this... it's already healing."

Carefully, he took the sword into his hand – just to secure it into his pants belt like before. Now that left him alone with his thoughts and fire. Ah, there was also Yukio's scent in the air – which was becoming more, and more prominent.

With another exhale he called upon his flames, this time they were calmer – much, much calmer – but that was also because he felt tiredness settle in his body. At the moment all he wanted to do was just walk out from that circle of flames before he'd lose consciousness.

Swagging a bit, he stepped into the fire – his clothes catching some of it, thankfully being extinguished by his own. Behind the wall of fire there was a sight to behold however as when he stepped through it - Yukio stood calmly on the other side, waiting for him to go out; looking almost predatory, _shining_ with hidden hellfire.

Rin felt as if he was almost burning with pride at that second – even though the view was just a trick of his eyes. Even though his brother wasn't really burning with blue flames.

Still that arousing scent again came off in whiffs towards him, making his blue eyes diminish with redness. Moon at the time already shone brightly on the dark sky, peeking from between clouds as rain almost came to a halt by now.

Ah, _the_ moon.

Right.

It was almost time for a _supermoon_ to show up, they had just a week or so before it.

Maybe... Maybe that was a reason why the smell seemed to hit him so strong, inviting. Not that his twin was making it easy for him, standing proud and watching him with those sharp, yet soft eyes.

"Yo, four-eyes!" he managed to crack a smile, all beaten and bruised but good. "Mission accomplished."

Silver string of moonlight fell on a side of Yukio's face, as he closed his eyes in silent contemplation. But it wasn't the serene view of his brother's features that caught his eye but a very different, _stronger_ and _wider_ bond that stretched between them.

For a second he caught his breath on the sight, when he realised it was the same bond he saw before – but it wasn't. _This_ wasn't the same red string he saw back when they were living alone for a month, no. Single red thread it was before now resembled a _ribbon_ , a scarlet ribbon that started around his pinky and ended around his brother's.

When did it grow so much? Was it because of what was happening between them? Was it because he actually wouldn't mind to have a relationship with Yukio? But then again, shouldn't it mean that his twin wouldn't mind it either? Bonds like that always worked both ways... Like a push and pull.

Push and pull.

He smirked.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you've done by your stunt?!"

Blurted with such ferocity words made him cringe a bit. Trying to play it off, he laughed with his brows furrowed. "Eheh— I know but how much damage others did before us?"

" _You_ " grumbled Yukio, staring him down. "Just _you_ , nii-san. I didn't have anything to do with all of this" he rambled, waving his arms around. "Do you think I want to clean your mess again?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Pheles-san will send me on overtime missions again just like before!"

"Huh?" he blinked, confused but soon he remembered their so called _trial_. "Ah, I get it" he said, smiling and laughing at Yukio being all worked up already over such stupid thing. "So that's what was Shura talking about, eh?"

A vein popped on his twins forehead as he huffed, crossing arms. "Exactly. Before, I didn't realise it because I thought it was for me to get promoted but now that I actually know the truth I won't be working my ass off for the mess you created."

At that he couldn't help himself but step closer to Yukio and pat him on the shoulder albeit wincing a bit. "Wee—eell, it's not as if I was the real _exorcist_ in here" he laughed.

"Yes, and it's not as if I was the real _demon_ in here" his twin grouched back which got him tensing up, smiles and laughter gone. "People are still looking and you're burning."

At that he panicked, looking around frantically and extinguishing his flames. "I—I forgot!" he burst out, sending apologizing glance at Yukio. He slipped hand down his face and hissed. "Damnit!"

That got his twin all over him in an instant. "What's wrong?"

He hissed back but gave a lopsided smile anyway. "Ah, it's nothing. Just the bike melted under my flames and it might've burned my hands a little. It's okay, really." A sudden smack to the back of his head got him reeling back. "WHAT FOR?!"

Yukio sighed, his features calm but there was a hidden spark. "Being stupid, nii-san."

"Hey—!"

His twin shook his head and opened his mouth when a stampede of incoming backup reverberated in the air.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei! ~Yuki-chan! Sensei!"

Entire squad tramped to where them two stood, wet and tired and clearly just as much surprised by the look of the burning fire before them.

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Shiemi was first to cut through the silence, practically jumping towards his brother. After few seconds though her big eyes rested on him and he cracked a smile. "Rin, you look terrible."

Well, talk about completely bursting his dream of being a hero – for once. Yukio even didn't do much, tche.

"You look tired" he parroted, half-heartedly.

Shiemi nodded, her small familiar perched on the top of her head. "It was hard mission, we barely managed. Thanks to Amai-chan we did it though!"

He literally sensed as Yukio tensed upon hearing their so-called half-brother's name. It was entire month since they came back and had their teary reunion with their team, it still amazed him though that his twin just couldn't straw the fact that Shiemi and Amaimon where bound as a master and familiar.

Yep, there was a certain dislike his brother showed towards that fact – and that made him burn with tiniest jealousy about the girl, that even after everything she still had a high place in Yukio's heart – even if he never planned to act on it.

"Amaimon helped you? Again?" asked Yukio, his voice somehow lower. Nobody saw that a flickering look of disappointment cross his features, just he did. "Shiemi— How many times I told you that he's dangerous. He's one of kings of demons, you can't trust him—"

"Well, Okumura-sensei" cut in Shima, his pink hair plastered over his forehead. "If not for him I wouldn't be here, he actually saved me."

Bon exhaled sharply from sideways. "He did it only because Moriyama-san was with you, stupid. If she wasn't there you'd still end up dead."

Shima however blanched. "Nah, he did it because Shiemi-chan asked him to protect us, right? Shiemi?"

Blonde girl flushed suddenly, trying to get a hold of herself. "Well, umm... You see... I just told him to make a way for us to go through coal tars to the gate—"

"The gate?" picked up his brother, tensing. "There was a gate to Gehenna?"

"Yes, sensei" said Konekomaru, since everybody else fell silent. "There was a gate, not big but still. We were just as surprised to find it there."

"It was tough luck" continued Bon, speaking for them all. "We almost couldn't find the eye to close it. Thanks to our Arias we managed to uncover it—"

"Huh?" he piped in, blinking and realising that one person was actually missing. "Where is Kamiki?"

Silence fallen around them.

"Her familiars got hurt" answered Shiemi, her face sombering. "Me and Nii-chan needed to finish what she started" she sighed, blinking but smiling little. "I'm going to find her now, see how she's doing—"

"Maybe she needs some time alone" he cut in and all eyes were on him, for what he shrugged. "What?"

Shiemi shook her head at him. "I came to you once too" she spoke, slowly and then turned around, walking off. "Besides maybe me and Nii-chan will be able to help her familiars."

He exhaled grumpily at his twins glare. "What?"

Blonde was out of earshot already, leaving boys alone. It was at that second as pink haired male jumped onto him, almost crushing in the process in his one armed hug.

"What the hell—?! Shima!"

But his friend didn't care, patting him on the shoulder with a grin plastered over his face.

"That was awesome!" Shima hollered, clearly still in amazement. "We've seen the action from the cliff. You two were totally badass on that bike! And the stunt with your flames, good God that was better than watching a movie in cinema!"

He laughed it out at his twins narrowed eyelids and pursed lips.

"Well, you know" he cracked, anxiety flaring to life. "I was just doing my job, is all—"

"Yeah and we needed to explain to people why are you burning with blue fire and still can walk around alive!" snapped Bon, clearly irritated. "Have you any idea how difficult it is to stop a person from nosing around, you _airhead_?!"

That snapped him out, ire replacing anxiety. "Hey, _cuckoohead_ , I needed to do that otherwise the bastard would run away from us, right Yukio?!" he rambled, catching eyes of his brother. "Tell them Yukio!"

His twin however only exhaled, sweatdropping and then without a word, stepped back in a clear intention of walking away.

"O—oi, four-eyes!" he rounded, watching his brother's back. "Don't you just walk away! Oi, HEY—"

...

Up in the dark sky, hidden within clouds two pair's of eyes watched intently the exchange with a calm, calculating gazes. However if anyone could look upwards would certainly recognize light attire worn by no-other but Mephisto Pheles himself. Other occupant of the space, that hung just next to him was suited up in darkness – the literal darkness, and resembled more a puff of a mist than a real person – or rather a demon.

"They're fine."

"Of course they are, after all you made sure they would be – even though I asked you not to mingle between them, didn't I?"

"That you did" was the answer and a huff. "You never mentioned a life threatening instances though."

Mephisto clacked his tongue, crossing languidly legs on his armchair. "Ah, a loophole, of course. Daddy's girl, really. You should be careful with your bloodlust though, it's almost _supermoon_ and you know what it means."

"I do" short answer, too quick to miss the steel of the voice it was said with. "It's the main reason why I'm here, right _now_."

With a wave of his hand, Mephisto smirked in mirth. "You know that consequences will be dire, don't you? I guess, as _I_ send you back that you're already prepared for them."

There was a slice of silence and then a tired sigh, before the puff started to morph into more humanoid-like appearance. Black as the night itself – only teal eyes and contours of a human-ish body appeared. Long black tail, ended with a tuft of a very familiar brown hair curled in the air, two edgy curved horns were protruding from a small forehead that was covered with brown fringe.

"It doesn't matter. I am ready for everything. Besides it's not like anything can hurt me any more."

There was a narrow of Mephisto's eyes. "Way too sure of yourself, are we? You're the purest manifest of a hellfire, I must admit I am impressed that the two of them actually managed to make something like this. You're the ultimate weapon of a mass destruction, seeking peace but leaving only ashes behind instead. Even I can feel the burn, the power, the hellfire..."

"Yet you're helping me."

One-sided curl of a lip split Mephisto's overall bored face. "It's entertaining."

The girl snorted. "You were saying it back then just before you send me here too, _uncle_. I guess some things never change nor want to change."

He shrugged nonchalantly, a tea cup from nowhere in his hand as he poured gold-and-brown liquid into it. "I'm curious as to how this entire situation will play out" he stopped for a second, inspecting his niece from head to toe and then he resumed pouring his tea. "I wish I knew you sooner though."

"I wish I was never born."

The colder, autumn night embraced the words into it's cold hands. Wind tore slightly onto their both appearances as they floated in the sky, silver moon and few stars lighting up the sudden sour mood.

"Sometimes dreams _do_ come true."

"And sometimes they change into nightmares."

With a calculating look over his face, Mephisto shrugged off girl's words.

"As much as I want to chitchat with you, boys are gone already" he spoke, waving his hand and disappearing tea cup on par with armchair. "Supermoon is next week, you're _unpredictable_ when it happens – _or so you say_ – so we're going to need to close you up nice and snugly in one of the chambers underneath Academy. Just like your father and Rin-kun."

Niece nodded, exhaling and leaving the last traces of her demonic heritage. Now before Mehpisto stood a flesh and bone girl, not older than sixteen with big, yet sharp teal eyes; brown hair cut short but puffy and with unmistakable mole on the right cheek of her face.

Clapping his hands Mephisto smiled a cheshire smile.

"Well, next week certainly will be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

...

Shadowed, half-lit corridor of True Cross Academy seemed to stretch into forever, like that never ending tunnel without a single spark of light at the end of it. Yet even that couldn't make him change his mind. Because Okumura Rin felt honest with himself, his emotions and his sins. No more denying, no more hiding, no more running away. At this point in time he knew he was such a coward, playing with his own feelings until he didn't know what to think any more. His steps weren't fast nor long, they were unnaturally silent – as this time he relished in his decision; which in the end could just as well kill him once and for all.

 _No, nonono_ , he shrugged his head. That wasn't an option to even consider, not now when he went as far as he did already.

Thought of actually being with his brother, like that, made his heart race but he was more than ready for it. Time of the year, he supposed, also made a huge impact on this decision – as his hormones were out of control, making him do things he would never even think of doing, to his twin.

Warm feeling in his soul pushed him over the edge, the mix of emotions swirling in his gut. Their bond sung in anticipation, sending tiny pulses down his pinky. Red-and-blue eyes of Rin's looked straight ahead as he kept on walking down his path – path of creation or destruction, he didn't know.

For the first time in a long time, Okumura Rin was going to act selfishly. For the first time in a very long time, Okumura Rin was going after his own happiness, all consequences be damned.

In that corridor, behind the doors he stood before, was Yukio. And he shouldn't be here – now - but he was and that was his choice. With a ragged breath Rin put his hand on the door's handle and pushed them open.

Last days events still reverberated in his mind, firing his confidence up – because _fuck everything_ ; it was his heart on the line not anybody else's.

...

_4 days ago_

Flashing lights, multi-coloured banners and laughter, all of it filled the space around them as Rin with friends walked between different stalls of Autumn funfair that came to the city. Eyes wide and sparkling, he could barely stop himself from jumping in place – his secured tail already trying to untie itself from the confines of his shirt.

Yeah, he might've looked like a kid back there, he didn't care though. By when they finished their walk-over the funfair he already had an entire plan of action ready.

"So who's going with me on a Hammer of Death?" he asked, turning around with a broad smile on his face. Shiemi, Kamiki, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Yukio and Shura looked over each other. "Well?!"

Shiemi fidgeted a bit. "Which one is it?" she asked finally.

Shima widened his eyes before jumping before blonde. "Shiemi-chan, are you insane? Don't go on that one!"

She looked confused before sweatdropping little. "Eh?"

Rin, well he sighed grumpily. "Ne, Shima, maybe you'll go with me then?"

At that pinkhaired male laughed out nervously. "Ahahahh, thanks but I'll pass."

"Are you scared of a tiny, harmless rollercoaster?" Rin however prodded on seeing reaction of his friend, smirking inwardly.

Just as Shima started to sweatdrop someone cleared their throat and as it happened it was Yukio. Yukio who looked so out-of-place it was almost comical. He stood out even wearing his so-called casual wear, with his shoulders drawn back and that completely blank expression on face.

"Not everybody gets kicks of staring death in the eyes, nii-san" was all he said.

That backhanded comment somehow irked Rin, making him narrow eyes at his twin. "Excuse me, Mr. I-don't-do-fun. Why are you in here in the first place?" he snipped half-accusing. Not that he minded his presence much but if there was one huge _no-no_ it was Yukio and anything that had anything to do with _fun_ in it.

As if in an answer Yukio pushed his glasses up. "You invited me."

"I don't remember doing such a thing. You're hopeless when it comes to fun things in overall, why would I invite you to a funfair?" Rin grumbled, his brow ticking in annoyance. "As far as I am concerned you practically invited yourself over—"

Shura cackled somewhere on the side, as Shiemi inhaled sharply – clearly disturbed by outburst. Maybe his words seemed too harsh towards his twin, but they didn't know Yukio would shrug them off as nothing. Exactly as he did, not even letting him finish his sentence.

" _Someone_ needs to keep an eye on you, so you won't break anything" was the answer as his brother shrugged a little and then turned towards still grinning Shura. "Is there any place to sit down?"

She pointedly pouted, letting her finger linger on bottom lip as she thought the question through. "Well, yeah, there is actually" she noted, grin slipping down and being replaced by a raised brow in own silent inquiry.

"Can you show me where? I think I'll pass on the rides" concluded Yukio, putting hands in his trousers pockets. There he stood stiff, proud and aloof as always, silent storm hiding in the deeps of his teal orbs.

Wasn't even a minute before Shura nodded with a sly smile slowly reappearing on her features. "Ah, of course I will. Wouldn't want ya waiting."

At that almost inaudibly Yukio sighed just to see Shura turning her back on him, however before they made their way off, Shiemi jumped in.

"Yuki-chan, why don't you joins us?"

Her sweet voice reverberated in the air suddenly pining everybody to the ground, voiceless. Shiemi was still just a Shiemi – a sweet girl, a bit naïve but of a pure heart, sometimes just she simply couldn't catch on the sourness of the words that were said. Nevertheless if not for her and those smiles she held for all of them, for being _her_ friends – they'd never become what they were now; one of the most-promising team of future exorcists. It wasn't much of a surprise that this one, simple question made Yukio stop and turn his head back, staring somewhere far away; not really looking at them.

"I don't find it fun at all."

"B—but— Yuki—"

Wordlessly, his brother turned then back and walked away towards waiting, clearly bored Shura that started to pick on few youngsters that were cluelessly passing her by. The nerve of Yukio though, like honestly he probably came over just to piss Rin off, and so far he was doing great in that department. Half-glaring at his twins back ( _as he passed by Shura jabbing a finger into her shoulder_ ), he finally looked over at his companions. One look of their faces was enough for him to know that by now everybody's mood plunged down into darkest pits of Gehenna itself. Clear, undulated awkwardness was almost as thick as a honey which Rin could spread over his ever-growing sense of guilt.

Silence was deafening, and all he wanted to have was a nice, funny day at funfair with his friends. Everything however pointed towards total catastrophe with the speed of their falling spirits.

"So— what now?" he asked finally, breaking the spell that was cast over their group. He waited patiently for an answer, hoping that someone – anyone, really – would catch up on that and go with the flow.

After what felt like an hour, not a minute, Shima actually fidgeted before speaking up. "Um.. maybe we could go on Crazy Twister first?" he jumped in, trying ( _just like he_ ) to recover everybody's spirits. Thank whoever was watching over them for Shima. "It's not as bad as Hammer of Death but it still gives a great shake."

Even though Shima's words were spoken casually and he even managed an honest smile spread over his face, it was still not enough as their longhaired female friend _tch'd_ , narrowing her almost brow-less eyes at him.

"You go on then, I think I'll pass though" she said, her eyes slowly moving towards Rin. "Thanks to someone I'm not as eager to be here any more."

With a frown Rin took that comment to himself, although it still felt like a slap to the face with the way she looked at him. And just like that his ire hopped a notch higher.

"Hey, eye _brow_!" he parroted, his mouth almost agape. Oh, how he wanted to punch something or someone right there and then, but he didn't. As if, all he did was scowl and grit his teeth in aggravation. "It's not my fault that four-eyes is no fun at all. He shouldn't have came with us."

Another pause fell upon them, after which Shiemi shook her head sadly. "It's nobody's fault but you didn't need to rub it off into Yukio's face" she murmured, her eyes still big and as green as ever but this time with a speck of anger in them.

That stilled him in place, if even Shiemi was the one to berate him ( _like that, in the open_ ) then he really fucked up, big time. Pang of something that shoot through him however wasn't enough to stop him from groaning back. "Oh, great. So you're blaming me too now?"

Hearing shifting next to him, he knew that his almighty _cuckoohead_ companion was going to put his two cents in. At this point, he really wanted to stop him from doing that; his question was rhetoric. Bon unfortunately snapped anyway, walking slowly away with no care in the world towards one of nearby flashy rides. "Nobody blames you, but you should keep your temper in check. You seem extremely hostile towards Okumura-sensei these days."

"And he didn't really do anything" piped in Konekomaru smiling blankly. "Sorry, Rin-kun" he added in advance, nodding little and running shortly after Bon.

With Bon's and Konekomaru's fallout, Rin hardly could help himself before snapping at everybody to get their shit together when truthfully he was the one who needed to do exactly that and he knew it. He was more than aware of his hypersensitivity in every aspect of their lives for the past days; especially Yukio's. How could he help it though? They were just mere days before supermoon and his bound-mate was out-of-reach, like _for ever_. So what if his frustrations were getting better of him, he had all the right in their fucked up world.

Nothing of sorts would've ever happened if his soul mate was another person. Like some nice girl, maybe even Shiemi and her big, green, innocent eyes. But no, his soul mate was a male, and his brother on top of that; yeah he could just as well add to that shitpile the fact that he honestly didn't mind it, if any of his wet-dreams were indicating enough.

All in all, he felt tiny ache around his forehead. A headache, just perfect – for a perfect day. "Great" he grumpily crossed arms trying to calm burning sensation within, yet all he felt was his anger and frustration grow with each passing second. "So now everybody's going on their own?"

Kamiki _tch'd_ once again, probably upon hearing his rough tone. Swiftly she turned to Shiemi, her dark locks flowing like water. "Let's go Shiemi-san, I'll take you for a thrill ride, where you won't have to worry for your life."

Shiemi at that point looked torn between Kamiki and them. "B—but Izumo-chan!" she cried to her, as she just like Bon before placed one step ahead of the other. Clearly there wasn't a point in persuading her to change her mind either, once she took her mind to something it was final. Stubborn, like Rin. With a resigned sigh, Shiemi looked at them with a small, hopefully apologizing smile. "I'm sorry, I—"

Rin saw how she fidgeted, how her eyes would gallop towards Kamiki and so he exhaled. Yeah he migh've been pissed off just at everybody and everything by now but even he knew that no one deserved being left alone in a place where they were supposed to have a good time.

"It's okay" he said, half-hating himself for his own stupidity. "Go after her."

Shiemi's smile grew by hundreds at his words, as she nodded happily. "Thank you. I knew you'll understand."

With those words, she waved them goodbye as she turned around to run after Kamiki. Not that she'd hear him any more but he couldn't stop himself from murmuring under nose a sentence that wasn't going to change anything.

"Yeah, I understand."

Between stalls, colourful lights and loads of blood-chilling rides, he and Shima stood out like that sore thumb. Both of them temporally lost in their own thoughts. Well, it wasn't uncomfortable to be left alone with Shima of all people, Rin just never really had that much time for anybody to be honest. Not him, not Shiemi. His entire world spun around his brother, from the day they were born until now. Was he regretting it though? Nah.

"Well, I guess that leaves us two" suddenly bummed Shima, half-crying. "And I was hoping to take Shiemi-chan to the House of Madness..."

With a snigger, Rin tussled his own hair. Well, that was certainly Shima, okay. Chasing after almost every skirt that was in a peripheral vision. Be it Shiemi, Kamiki or even – god, please forbid – Shura. "Yeah, sorry. It looks like I am fucking everything up these days, doesn't it?" he stated, putting hands into his trousers pockets like Yukio did before and shrugged. After everything was said and done even he didn't want to be here any more.

Sudden hand around his neck snapped him out from his thoughts.

"Nah, it's alright. Happens to the best" remarked Shima, smiling. "Let's go on that Hammer of Death then."

Rin's surprise was written all over his face as he stared at his friend. "You said you'll pass on that one, didn't you?" he said slowly.

In answer Shima laughed way-too-loudly, a laugh that was supposed to cover his fear towards said ride. "If anything happens you'll catch me, don't you" he joked, playfully pushing himself off of him and casually putting hands behind head. "So, what are you waiting for?"

With a very light steps Shima started to walk away but Rin couldn't help but to stare at his silhouette. He was surprised that after everybody turned away from him, Shima was still there and trying to cheer him up. If not for the fact that he was a male and in a middle of a funfair he'd clearly slip a tear in silent thanks for having that pinkhaired airhead for a friend.

Without thinking much he dashed after him, punching on his shoulder when he ran by.

Maybe, maybe his day wasn't completely ruined just yet.

...

As the day went on, sky started to darken and all colours of lights shone more than before amidst upcoming evening, Rin felt better with himself. It wasn't a sense of peace but his anger subsided somehow along the day to the point when he pushed it aside, forgetting about the reason of it – forgetting about everything, really. As it happened both, he and Shima got almost on every single ride available. From some they came down laughing, from some shaking and even almost fainting ( _that one was caused by a flash of their very own lives before their eyes_ ).

Overall however, Rin was happy. Shima didn't push him aside not once, sometimes even challenging him to those stupid sidestalls and games. If there was one thing in funfairs he wasn't fond of then that were they – the games. They were so staged that he felt sorry for everybody that tried them. Still he envied those lucky bastards that would walk away with huge mascot for their loved ones.

Not that he wanted to give Yukio huge teddy bear with written 'I love you' all over it's stomach. That wasn't going to happen. Ever.

A push on his shoulder reminded him that he was actually half-glaring in a direction of some couple – all smiles and laughter; said huge teddy bear between them.

"Hey, wanna try it?" asked Shima, pointing towards shooting range where the couple just came from.

Rin grumbled, tearing his eyes from the happy sight just to exhale. "Y'know we're not gonna win anything, don't you?" he asked, more than sure they won't get anything but empty pockets from it.

"Well, if we don't try, we won't know" answered him back Shima, now stepping towards the stall.

Groaning, Rin followed after him – he didn't have anything better to do anyway. Besides he was still feeling the results of their last ride. What was it again? He couldn't remember clearly as once he sat down everything changed into one rainbow blur around him; something with _crazy_ in it, he supposed. One thing he was sure of, was that he never was going on that one like _ever_ again.

Bottle of water in his hand, he opened a cap and sipped from it as Shima walked over to stall. Just out of pure curiosity he stood next to his friend, glancing at his attempts of shooting down a huge targets and failing miserably.

After good five minutes of trying, he snapped. Almost violently he closed the bottle he was holding and grumbled.

"I told you so."

At that Shima smirked, somehow making Rin a bit self-concious of being with him in a shooting range where most people came with their loved ones; be it a family or couples. Just as Rin was going to comment on their predicament and a pair of curious eyes from the nearby pair on their persons, he heard a loud bang as Shima actually managed to hit a target and it didn't ricochet this time.

Wide-eyed, Rin whistled low under breath. "Good game. You actually managed to hit _one_ target."

Shima literally jumped into air, all happiness and proudness of his half-assed success. "Hell yeah! You see?" he managed through his broad smile as he pointed accusatory finger towards Rin. "It is possible to win this thing!"

Yeah, because hearing those words made everything so much more possible, but Rin shrugged nonetheless. Before however his friend started his self-explanatory monologue about how pessimistic and completely wary he was of funfair games a man appeared with a tiny, clone-leaf like pendant in his hand.

"Here you are" the man said with a way-too-forced smile on his face. His huge hand hung in between them before he actually pushed it into Rin's direction. "For boyfriend."

At first Rin blinked confused shitless why would that man try to push that thing into his face before the meaning of his words finally gnawed on him. And he blushed, like a school girl on her first date nonetheless.

"I—I— I'm not..." he stuttered, chilled to the bone. Stares he felt on his back seemed to burn with insensitivity through his clothes. "We're not—"

All the words failing him at this moment made Shima try and help the situation, if only a bit. Not a word was said as Shima took the pendant, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll give it to my boy _friend_ later though."

If it wasn't at that moment ground shattering feeling underneath his feet, then he was owning Shima a big time for that one. The man seemed confused but quickly got over that statement, bowing little in silent apology at which Shima just waved it off like nothing happened in the first place.

"For that one misunderstanding, I think the least I can do to apologize is to give you two one more game for free" said the man hurriedly. "Please."

Shima shrugged his shoulders but his eyes travelled to Rin, Rin who still was a little shaken. He might've had a funny face 'cause even Shima called him on it, poking him in the cheek. "~Hullo, earth to Rin."

Blinking, he slapped his friends hand off his face. It wasn't as if they just were called boyfriends, now were they? Shima's behaviour wasn't helping the matter at hand either but he was glad he had him by his side anyway. The man seemed getting impatient though.

"So which of you is going to play?" he asked, looking in between them.

Shima grinned, rubbing his hands as if Christmas came early. Rin on the other side, glared at his friend for not even asking him if he wanted to try, it wasn't okay for Shima to have all the fun, now was it? Of course it wasn't and this time he wanted to try his luck too. No wonder he practically yanked the rifle from between Shima's hands just as he was getting comfortable with it. He couldn't however stop his friend from shrieking out in agony.

"Hey! You said, you don't play these games!"

Rin shrugged nonchalantly, throwing his bottle of water towards Shima; which the other caught instinctively. He grinned, his eyes almost shining with challenge. "Who says I'll hit more than you?"

His friend huffed, racking free hand through pink locks. "You're just angry that I managed to hit one, aren't you?"

Getting a hang of the rifle, Rin leaned it on his shoulder, checking trajectory. "Nah" he said as he pulled the trigger and hit literal nothing.

"Of course you are" was all that Shima said before sighing and pushing the cap of the bottle open.

After that a strange, not entirely uncomfortable silence followed. Few moments later however as Shima leaned over the stall, looking everywhere and nowhere, he started to talk freely, not really caring if Rin actually listened to him or not.

"Hey, you know what? I had fun today" spoke Shima, his eyes following people that were passing by. Sips of water in between his rambling. Sky was blue-orange at this point in time and rainbow flashlights reflected on everything, filling it with funny pang of giddiness. "Like, I really did, even if only with you. D—don't get me wrong here, Okumura, I'd love it if we were all been here but like this... It's good too. It's only a shame that Shiemi isn't here, wonder where she is? And Shura too... Hey, do you think she'd be able to drag your bro on some ride?"

Half-listening to Shima's monologue, Rin sighed. Just as he thought that he could completely ignore the growing uneasiness about getting back to where he and Yukio lived, knowing that he'd have to face him again after their fun was gone... He haven't even felt as his fingers pulled the trigger, most of bullets hitting the targets head on and making them swing back.

Unbeknown to Shima, he continued Rin's guilt trip.

"About Okumura-sensei, don't you think you've been extremely harsh towards him this past week?" asked Shima, sparing him a look, before taking another sip of water. "Heck, we all know you two can bicker like a married couple but this is way out-of-control. You're either stalking him, ogling and teasing or you get totally disgusted by him, keep away and don't speak a word to him. What are you, expecting or something? It's strange at least, as if... You were lovesick or some shit."

Shima's words hit way too close home for Rin's tastes, his hand slipped too and he missed. With a narrowed eyes and a growl he lowered rifle, now finally glaring at his so-called friend.

"Thank you, Dr. Phill."

Answered him a shrug of shoulders and a hidden smile. "What can I say? I am good in what I do" Shima joked, pushing himself off the stall and for the first time saw the results of Rin's game. His eyes almost bugged out at the view. "Holy cow, you might rethink going as the Knight y'know. I think you'd be just as good as a Dragoon" he commented, counting hit targets. "Wow, 7 out of 11, that's just... Wow."

Rin sighed, aggravated. "Thanks but I think one Dragoon in the family is more than enough."

"Make that two though" stated matter-of-factly Shima, now scraping at his head. "Your dad was a Dragoon as well, wasn't he?"

He chuckled at that. "Now that you mention it, yeah you're right."

Shadow fell over them as the man came closer, he seemed just as shocked as Shima when he counted hits and almost choked up before speaking.

"W—well, we have a winner here" he managed to creak out, before staggering back to show up with a few smaller prizes in his hands. "Here, pick the one you like."

Rin almost boiled out with anger at sight of the so-called prizes. It seemed they were just as bad as the pendant won by Shima. "Is that it?" he asked somewhat acidly, leaving rifle on the table. "One would think there's going to be a bigger prize for 7 out of 11" he added, his eyes narrowed.

If not for his friend he'd clearly smack the man right then, but thankfully Shima patted him on the shoulder albeit forcefully.

"Ne, just take one. Maybe you can give it to Yukio as an apology gift, eh?"

Though Shima had a point, he needed to apologize to his twin one way or another but still – prizes seemed way too worthless to count as one. However deep there somewhere he knew that the man was just playing his role in all this mess, that he probably was met with similar reactions from many people before him.

Sighing tiredly he looked over the prizes and from the first sight he knew which one he was going to pick, there was no other way he'd take the pendant or that stuffed puppy. No, he went almost immediately for the gem that rested between rocks, a silver-alike pocket watch. It wasn't anything special, really – especially coming from a funfair like this, but the engraving reminded him of feathers; overall it was great eye-catcher.

The man whistled, letting him take the watch and blink at it.

"You have a great eye, boy" he said, putting rest of the prizes aside. "Those are handmade in here. You won't find second pocket-watch like this ever, they're like limited edition."

Shima leaned over his shoulder to look at the watch, Rin on the other hand grumbled, pushing it open to find it winded-up and ticking. Least to say he was surprised it worked.

"It's working" he said, blinking once more.

A loud, deep laugh gurgled from man's throat. "Of course it does, it's one of the best prizes you can find in here. Unless you want to try for a tablet or NintendoDS then feel free to do so but I'll tell you something" he spoke, somehow fondly. "The best prizes aren't the ones that you get for being the best but those you achieve by trying to be."

Nodding, Rin looked the man in the eye and chuckled. "I guess, you're right" he said pocketing the watch and finally shrugging pink head from his shoulder. "Oh man, your head is heavy. Do you mind returning my water now, please?"

Shima smiled before he remembered that he actually drank it dry. "Eheh—"

"You've drank it, didn't you?"

Only Shima's loud, nervous laugh filled the air.

...

How did it happen for everybody to meet just before the mentioned House of Madness was still a mystery to Rin. He didn't mind it though – far from it, actually - but at first was wary of stolen glances and still silence that fell upon them. However thanks to Shima and Shiemi soon enough they were talking again, laughing out and actually pushing ahead into haunted house, Bon head first with Konekomaru just slightly behind.

Their journey in there was too short but clearly not boring. Only after, when Rin held in his hand a long strip of photos that were shot along their way through the House of Madness, he finally knew that everything was once again okay – no hard feelings about their earlier fallout and his own stupidity.

As they walked through the crowds, dark sky above them, people's laughter and screams around, Rin could say he could almost burst with the warm feeling of happiness that spread within him. Bon was sighing somewhere on his side, his voice rough as if he was in physical pain. The motions he made didn't help his clear embarrassment over the said photo shot.

"Oh, man" spoke Shima holding the strip and waving it around jokingly. He was exceptionally good in teasing his taller friend, years of doing so finally paid off. "Bon, your face on the third pic though~"

At that Bon groaned, smacking hand over his face. "Don't" he managed, half-growling. "You weren't much better!" he shot back, hand falling down and eyes boring into Shima's. "Never knew a guy can have that high-pitched scream."

In a reply, Shima smiled. "Well at least Shiemi-chan didn't have any objections in keeping bad things away from me, ne?" he asked smugly.

Shiemi blinked, realizing the question was towards her. Then she bounced on the heels of her feet little as they walked, amused smile on her features. "It was great! I loved it!"

"So that's why you're smiling on every photo, huh?" added Kamiki Izumo, tearing the strip from Shima's hand and looking it over. There was a slight fondness to her tone when she spoke next. "You're really strange, Moriyama-san."

With another bounce, blonde nodded nonchalantly, her locks flaying around her face. "Thank you all for coming today with me here" she announced, her eyes sparkling. "It was so much fun! I never imagined that funfair's could be like this!"

Chuckling Rin also piped into conversation. "Yeah, it was a good day" he added, as they passed by another laughing group of people.

"But it wasn't great, was it?" spoke lightly Konekomaru, who's glasses mirrored a colour of rainbow.

With that he sighed, scratching lightly his not-so-much any more pounding head. "What makes you say so?" was his question, half-jokingly chuckling.

"You still need to apologize to your brother, Okumura" answered Kamiki nonchalantly before anybody could speak up. "We all know about your tantrums but it was simply cruel."

Bon sighed almost inaudibly as if resigned. "It's no use, he'll never change."

"But he realises that what he did was wrong" ended that string of conversation Konekomaru, all awhile Rin walked beside them trying really hard to ignore the fact they were talking about him in his presence.

"Y'all know I am still here, don't you?" he finally growled, racking his mind to find a solution to the mess he made.

"Yes, there's a point to this too if you didn't know" answered him Kamiki, a slight smile on her lips. By the way her eyes were squinted he could say she was amused by his problems. Damn that girl.

"The point?" he prodded on, trying to get some more info about the strange way his friends minds could work sometimes.

"The point— Yuki-chan—"

Bon's voice was swallowed by Shiemi's outburst. Everyone blinked confused before sparing a glance in her direction just to blink once more and follow her suddenly much sadder glance. Her wide green eyes seemed to lack the sparkles they had before and even her shoulders slumped some more. There wasn't a bounce to her step as she stopped completely still.

Entire day's goodness disappeared within a heartbeat, as Rin realised were his friend was looking. Suddenly everything became a white noise in the distance, every flash of lights was washed out of colours and all he could do was stop and look at the silhouette of his twin, Yukio's back towards him – sitting alone at the table, hand keeping his chin up.

There was no presence of Shura in that picture, his brother was left completely alone.

Guilt which Rin tried to ignore gnawed viciously at his coincidence even more than before. Because all in all, he left him alone. He made him do that. And it was all his fault that his twin was left alone in a place where people came together to have some fun ( _still his position about taking Yukio to fun places wasn't going to change_ ).

Just as Rin started to submerge in the darkest pits of guilt and that hidden anger at Yukio, he was suddenly torn away from it with a pat on his shoulder and the world burst once more in a vivid repertoire of colours.

"Go talk to him."

With a startled surprise he stared at Shima for what seemed to be ages. When another pat came, he finally shrugged off the stiffness of his limbs and glanced over to the rest of his friends. They all waited for him to make that first step to Yukio, Kamiki was half-glaring alongside Bon where Shiemi and Konekomaru just nodded with smiles upon their faces.

That left only Shima and him.

With a silent groan, Rin messed up his hair – ready but not really to face his brother just yet. "I—I don't know—"

"If you don't go this instant I don't want you to talk to me for a week!" burst out Shiemi, so suddenly it was almost funny. Her face was bright red at this point.

Rin chuckled under his breath at that. "Okay, if you say so."

Shima then patted him twice more before pushing not very gently ahead, what made Rin stagger on his own two feet. "Now GO."

Glaring at his friends he bummed under breath at how evil they could be at times but he followed their hints anyway, putting one feet before the other. As his brother's back was coming closer, he started to sweat nervously upon realisation he didn't know how to apologize to him. He had literal zero ideas as to how start that conversation, not to mention he was starting to get afraid that this time he might've pushed Yukio too far. That maybe, his brother finally would give in into hating him.

Yes, his step wavered when that thought lodged itself in his mind and sudden wash of sadness flashed over his features.

Maybe it was already too late.

With a sigh and way-too-tight vocal cords, he snapped his hands into pockets. Then a flash of idea burst out as his palm felt a similar coldness of a watch he won on one of those stalls. Was he going to do it? Was he going to give Yukio that piece of crap he won?

Yes, yes he was. By that point he was desperately trying to find something, anything to start that conversation.

When he finally reached ( _oh the dreaded_ ) back of his twin, he did the first thing he could think off and so he grabbed nearby chair and put it roughly next to his brother's to slump down on it. Yukio's unresponsiveness was worrying, as he barely acknowledged that somebody just bodily sat down next to him but also it was crystal clear message that his brother wasn't going to start anything, his eyes boring into some speck of invisible dust on the opposite stall.

With a grumble and a bit of shifting, Rin took out the watch and slid it towards Yukio.

"Take it" he concluded, promptly sighing but not before leaning comfortably on the chair, pushing hands into pockets.

Yukio spared a glance at the table and then back at Rin. "What's this?"

Coming form his brother, it was such a stupid question he wanted to smack him down his head. "Don't need it" he answered, now looking back at his twin. Their eyes met and held each others for a few seconds before Yukio's plummeted down towards the watch. "Figured it's gotta be of better use to you."

At that his brother exhaled tiredly before hand which held his chin limped down towards silver watch that rested on the table. He flicked it open and raised a brow in surprise. "It's actually working."

Upon seeing Yukio's flabbergasted expression Rin couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. "Of course it is, spotty."

In a reply there was a flick of a shutting pocket watch and a glare. "Did you really came all this way here to make me angry, nii-san?"

He shot his hands up in a surrender, he certainly didn't want Yukio to be pissed off, by any means. But alas it was good to know his brother didn't hate him for their earlier spat. There was still hope. And so he smiled, massaging his neck.

"Well— I—" There was so many things he wanted to say but he was at loss of any coherent words. "Does it really matter?"

Yukio's eyebrow twitched but eventually he breathed out, smiling slightly towards the ever-moving lights. "No. Not really."

"Good 'cause my feet are killing me from all that walking. You won't mind if I rest a bit and keep you a company."

With another exhale his twin half-smiled even though he really tried not to, which as a result made Rin grin stupidly back at him. Afterwards the tension eased as they started chatting about how pretty the lights were and how people's laugh was contagious when some teen walked by them but could not stop giggling. Before long they were smiling, laughing and even talking about things they saw over here, at funfair.

Surprisingly Yukio's day wasn't as bad as Rin thought. Even he the almighty don't-do-fun actually let himself be dragged by Shura to two thrill rides which didn't end good for Shura, hence her absence by Yukio's side when they found him.

So in the end all was good, Rin kept on grinning and Yukio on smiling until the day ended.

...

"Hola, what's up kiddos?" asked Shura, swagging towards team exo minus the one and only Rin.

Kamiki nodded her chin towards the view of a laughing Okumura brothers. "They seem to get along just fine."

Konekomaru nodded while Shiemi could barely keep at bay the tears of joy that tried to spill out of her eyes. Shura on the other hand stared long and sharply at the backs of brothers as they chatted about something completely lost in their little bubble of their own world. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, something akin to a far away alarm bells but she ignored it, chuckling at the stupidity of the Okumura twins.

"Ye, honeybirds seem to not have a care in the world, don't they?" she said, sighing and looking over the group. "Well, let's them have it for a while, eh?" she added, an idea already forming in her mind.

Shiemi nodded vigorously. "Yes, they need it. Badly. Let's go to the House of Madness!"

Shima, Kamiki and Bon sweatdropped at the want girl had in her sweet voice. As if anything Shura didn't help the matter, raising a brow.

"What's that House of Madness you speak of? Sounds fun as heck" she asked, sly smile forming already on her face.

"It's great Kirigakure-sensei!" burst Shiemi, head over heels with that particular attraction. "I'll show you, let's go!"

Groaning, group slumped some but only a few seconds later Shima was once more all game, jumping to a conclusion that he could accidentally jump into Shura while in there. With a few more pros and cons the group in the end figured that they'll go anyway.

By the end of the day, neither Yukio nor Rin realised they completely forgot about their friends.

...

_2 days later_

Two days.

Only two days left to the supermoon to be at it's highest point in the night sky, and let me tell you it was a bitch. Rin could barely function by now, wherever he went he could smell Yukio and his bond would vibe with something akin to tiniest pleas towards him to make it _official_. Their bond stopped growing at this point, beautiful red ribbon stretching between them whenever they went; flexing and waving around with their heartbeats.

It was magical in a sense but also depressing to know it was pointless. There was no chance in the Assiah that Yukio would have any higher feelings towards Rin than those of a brotherly love. Or love in overall, if one could think more.

It was no wonder that Rin started to constantly ask himself what was exactly love. Was that the feeling of lust, of need, of warmness, of happiness?

There was no clear answer to that and on one of the in-between class breaks Shiemi only confirmed it to him. What he didn't expect however was that his blonde friend was very perceptive and caught him red-handed once he spilled his guts to her.

"I think that no matter who do you love, you should go for it Rin. We all only live once, we'll never have the second chance, don't we?"

The words she spoke so clearly and sweetly were having some hidden depth in them, and that underlined layer played on the strings of his heart. The time when he woke up on that bed to find only his twins broken glasses on the seat became way too real. Snapping his eyes close didn't help to calm the sudden whirlwind of cold emotions that engulfed him.

Because he kept it all inside, those feelings never went away. The worst thing was he didn't want to go through that pain ever again, he wouldn't know if he'd be able to cope with that any more. Shiemi, oh sweet Shiemi didn't have any idea that she just fuelled his own stupid hope that maybe, just maybe Yukio would feel the same to him. Groaning inwardly, he remembered Shima's comment about him being lovesick. Yeah, he was, and it was a very bad case of lovesickness.

When did it start? He racked his mind looking for an answer but couldn't come up with any and chuckled sadly. Well, he guessed, he was always in love with his brother then. Which shouldn't be surprising, noting the existence of their bond and maybe he just needed to acknowledge it.

Warm, autumn sunlight fell over his face, lighting it up against his sour thoughts. The wind that ruffled his appearance and made his hair a wild mess of locks was cool against his skin but he relished in the freshness of it. Opening slowly eyes he let his hand shade the sun, as he stared at it trying to see the bond that was there but only on Gehenna's plane.

It wasn't funny any more, it was painful because he was in a hopeless situation without a way out.

With a long exhale, he let his eyelids fall close once again. The sudden, sharp pull on his left pinky however made him sit up with a pang of pain on his face. Caressing hurt limb, he furrowed his brows.

"What th—"

And just like that, a girl with way-too-bushy brown hair walked past him with fast yet sophisticated strides. Once he glanced at that mop of hairdo and big glasses he felt as the bond he shared with Yukio trembled. It was a very familiar motion to what happened before, with the exact same girl. What was her name again? He couldn't really remember but her tiny, skinny frame and mole on the cheek resembled too much of Yukio to him, now that he realised.

Even staring at her striding from one side of the grounds to the other, filled him with a strange mixture of uneasiness and wariness towards her. Just as he'd make another rash decision and run after her, his eyes caught a glimpse of something that stunned him into stiffness.

Dark, dirty and clearly worn out thin chain hung loosely from her school uniform's breast pocket. It bounced lightly with each step she took, unaware of his gaze over her persona. What really caught his eye though wasn't the chain but the thing it was attached to – a pocket watch, which if he was correct had a very similar engrave to the one he gave Yukio to, of a feathers. It was impossible though, wasn't it? She couldn't possibly have the same watch, besides hers was practically in shambles.

Gulping he tried to catch even more details but the girl disappeared from his sight. Still the resemblance was almost terrifying, not to mention the fact that girl was wearing it even though it was old and broken. Oh, yeah, he caught the sight of shattered glass on that thing as it lacked half of the cover.

"Yo, Okumura! Ogling newcomer girls now?"

Sudden appearance of Shima above him, startled him so much he forgot what he was thinking about just now. As a hello he could only snap back at his friend.

"DON'T YOU DO THAT!"

Shima burst out laughing, before waving his hand playfully. "It's a new technique, isn't it? What it's called, Stat~uo?"

With a low growl coming from deeps of his throat, Rin glared. "Har-har, so funny" he snapped, standing up and patting his trousers from the grass.

"Ne, ne... What's got your knickers in a twist? Did I hit the nail on the head?" prodded Shima, sly smile on his features. "Is this the girl you fell head over heels for?"

"WHAT—?!"

Rin's mortified expression was promptly ignored by Shima as he sniggered. "So I WAS right. You've been taking out your lovesickness on your bro!"

Shaking his head wildly, Rin tried to stop that trail of his friends thoughts. "No, nononononno! You got it all wrong!"

But Shima shrugged the comment off, as if trying to say that Rin's secret was safe with him. Which wasn't even close to what Rin was trying to actually say. Kinda knowing it was pointless to argue with the likes of pinkhaired friend, Rin exhaled tiredly while listening to Shima's ramblings.

If there was one thing Rin Okumura should ever regret though, then it was the moment when he stopped himself from running after the girl. Because unbeknown to him, she was holding the key to the future events that will take place and make him choose between himself or Yukio.

And it won't be an easy choice.

...

_ Now _

... In that corridor, behind the doors he stood before, was Yukio. And he shouldn't be here – now - but he was and that was his choice. With a ragged breath Rin put his hand on the door's handle and pushed them open.

Last days events still reverberated in his mind, firing his confidence up – because _fuck everything_ ; it was his heart on the line not anybody else's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekhem, M-rating? Anyway, what's better than badly written smut? Angsty badly-written smut! Enjoy!

_previously in..._

_“In that corridor, behind the doors he stood before, was Yukio. And he shouldn't be here – now - but he was and that was his choice. With a ragged breath Rin put his hand on the door's handle and pushed them open._

_Last days events still reverberated in his mind, firing his confidence up – because fuck everything; it was his heart on the line not anybody else's.”_

_now..._

The room would be drowning in darkness - that was the first thing Rin noticed upon laying his eyes inside it - if not for a small desk lamp that gave off luminous golden glow to the space that separated him and his brother. Once he made his way in, he closed the doors not so gently with his hand, not even for a second losing the sight of Yukio who kept on standing still before small, way too high placed window probably trying to see at least a part of a beautiful night-time sky.

At that one moment Rin's confidence faltered, almost popping like a bubble. Because what the fuck was he even doing in here? What was he thinking coming into his twins room at this time? Especially now. Supermoon was going to be at it's highest point this night and _he knew_ how bad it could be for half-breed like himself. Not to mention that he came in here for Yukio.

His twin brother, his soulmate.

In between slow, steady breaths he could practically taste on his tongue the strange yet so very intoxicating scent that was filling up confines of the room. Well, shit he got it really bad, he realized when he was able to notice the bond twisting and turning in the air, silently reminding him of it's existence. His tail swashed behind him, only to twitch in surpassed frustration.

Damn, it was awkward as hell, wasn't it? He couldn't help himself though because frankly his guts were curling almost painfully inside him and he felt a very cold chill run down his back. Well, that was just perfect. Why the fuck his primal, demonic side choose to go impasse right about _now_? Because yes, he started to regret his stupid decision to come over here very much.

He gulped rather loudly but still seemed to go completely unnoticed by his brother. Looking from one side on this situation, Rin felt relieved that Yukio didn't spot him but upon longer consideration he also felt that bittersweet aftertaste of it, that he would never actually _matter that much_ to him.

Yeah, it showed clearly that both of them were on completely different pages of their stories.

With a bitter, inner chuckle frown crawled upon Rin's forehead as he moved his unblinking eyes towards floor. Oh, how angry he was at himself for doing nothing and _everything_ yet again. As far he knew _he_ still _needed_ to make that decision, as Yukio didn't seem to even acknowledge the passive struggle he was going through.

Truth was, the doors were still open.

Just as his inner chuckle morphed into low growl that was aimed at himself to do _something_ , Yukio picked the exact same moment to sigh and rub his forehead tiredly. What he didn't expect though was for his brother to turn around and practically stagger back into desk, catching himself in time before he would fall all over it.

“NII-SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!”

Yukio's screech temporarily smacked Rin hard enough to bring him back to the matter at hand, that he haven't made the decision just yet. That he still _could_ or _could not_... With a what was supposed to be a sincere smile, he curled his tail before putting hands into trousers pockets.

He shrugged. “I— Well—” All the words has left him, and he hated it mainly because he felt as warmness crawled up his face. It was a good thing that lamp concealed most of his blush, but did nothing to hide a twitch of his tail though.

Actually, before Rin managed to untangle his mind and reevaluate entire situation, his brother raised accusingly finger at him, still wide eyed and quite unbelieving that he came into his room.

“Get out” Yukio snapped, his eyebrows furrowing. “You can't be in here, nii-san!” he all but hissed.

Seeing his twin having a one of the very unlikely tantrums was hella cute. And he shouldn't but Rin found himself slowly grinning towards said twin anyway, because damn that four-eyes was so rarely showing any kind of emotion slip pass his obnoxiously passive mask that he just couldn't let it go. So he didn't.

“Hey, I'm not doing anything... _yet_ ” he said, shrugging and grinning like a fool. But there was a good thing in that because he once again remembered why he came in there in the first place. Nonchalantly he stepped closer to Yukio as the other stood straight, glaring at him. “Why so flustered, four-eyes?” he quipped, and damn he couldn't help that quirk of his lips when he said it.

“You well know why!” growled back Yukio, while gripping desk with his palms. Knuckles becoming ghostly white from the pressure he put into it. “You shouldn't be in here” he added, slowly reverting into his usual aloofness. Yet there was a very visible redness to his cheeks that even the golden glow couldn't hide.

“Oh? You mean because of this?” prodded on Rin, finally releasing one of his hands and motioned towards the bond that surrounded them, dancing in slow motion. “Is it really that bad to have it?” he asked the dreaded question.

And there it was, he saw it – the conflict in Yukio's teal eyes.

“It's _wrong_ ” his brother answered sharply, cutting eyes towards the floor. Brown, messy hair temporarily hid his troubled face.

“Is it, really?” Rin asked again, just to make sure. He already started to feel how his hope was tediously cracking and how first seeps of shame rained down upon it.

“Yes, it is!” growled suddenly Yukio, pushing himself up and by doing so almost coming face-to-face with him. Then he promptly glared with furrowed brows just to shake his head in disdain. “We're _brothers_ for god's sake, Rin! We can't— We never should even— Just go, please. _Leave_.”

Another icy glare was thrown his way but he just blinked in confusion at his twins reactions and even more at his words. Yukio clearly looked as if he was trying to get his head around this as well, but couldn't make his mind up. Without a thought he moved, half-annoyed half-glad that his brother wasn't already throwing him out as he supposed he would by now.

With a somehow too blank smile though, Rin put his freed hand on Yukio's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “It's alright. I am scared too.”

But his twin just shook his head sadly at that, as his façade changed. In a matter of seconds his brother looked so defeated with his brows up on forehead, big eyes and tiniest grind of his teeth. Yet still haven't made a move to _get away_ from him.

The bond that danced in the air flashed at that moment with pure silver light, solidifying and unbeknown to Okumura's opening up both ends of it, releasing their most secret inner emotions to the other.

Sudden flow of alien feelings surprised both boys, and they inhaled sharply at the extremely harsh rush of them. Like a punch to a man's gut. The worst thing was they couldn't stop it, it just went on. No wonder Rin's hand subconsciously squeezed his twins shoulder harder, as the more emotions flew into him. For a second he found himself drowning, gasping in the confusion and fear Yukio felt, only seconds later noticing underneath strings of sour anger and even jealousy.

Confusion but mostly fear. Two most primary emotions. Nothing warm, not happiness nor love just this piercing cold confusion, fear. Fear of what he couldn't tell though, maybe it was a fear of Rin himself. Of what he might do, what he might fuck up this time around. As if he didn't do enough damage already, to both of them.

The rush left him gasping, tears pricking his opened eyes that stared deeply into the pair so very much alike his own but yet so different. Deep in his mind he tried to understand Yukio but he couldn't truly decipher his feelings. Because— _Jesus_ , there was so much _hurt_ and _pain_ that was hiding behind Yukio's always clear eyes, that he was stupefied where he stood. His own vocal cords tightened, when he realized that at some point his twin _hated his guts_ , because he did – or rather still was.

“I'm— sorry” Rin managed, wide-eyed. The hand he had on Yukio's shoulder slowly slumped down, as if in complete defeat. Oh hell, he didn't want it anymore, he didn't want their bond to bother them as much as it did. He wanted it _cut off_ , he wanted his brother to be happy.

No, he just couldn't do _this_ to Yukio. Ruefully, he stepped back, his tail going completely stiff.

“I'm so sorry, Yukio” he repeated, still staggering back. Once he halted, he balled his fists in blind anger that was aimed only at himself alone.

How could he have been so stupid and oblivious not to see the terrible battle Yukio was going through, for god knows how long now. And to think that he wanted to take this _one last thing_ from his twin? That last string of _normalcy_ he had left in their messed up lives? How stupid one person could get, he wondered briefly only now starting to _understand_ his twins decisions. With a deep, inner sigh now knowing what was going on, on Yukio's side, he knew what he needed to do. Hiding his head in the shadows, hoping for them to swallow him all up from all the burning shame he felt, he turned around and walked away.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't sacrifice Yukio's last chance at happiness for his own.

Even if it meant that he'd be forever longing for him.

Well, at least he'd make one thing right. Right?

Or so he thought until he felt enormous spike of fear on Yukio's end of their bond. That made his step falter but he wasn't going to stop this time. Just as he reached towards doorknob to bid silent farewell to his love life, there was a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as it appeared as soon it was gone, yet the fact stood that he still turned around to Yukio anyway. Rin looked his twin dead in the eyes and for a second he believed he saw a silent prayer in them, he could be dead wrong though, as he was all this time.

“Please, _don't leave me_ , nii-san” said slowly Yukio, seemingly looking way better than he himself did after the rush of others' emotions.

He cracked a sad, little smile. “You know I won't, spotty. I'd never do that.”

At that tension his twin had in shoulders gave away and he exhaled deeply. “There's just— Rin—” Yukio was at the loss of words, so unlike him. Something akin to sadness seeped through their bond. “ _Promise me_.”

He chuckled at that. “I promise” he said plainly, hoping for this disaster to end. He was burning with shame and at the same time he was shaking from the cold that kept on flowing from Yukio's side of their bond. With that said and done he turned on his heel, finally reaching for the doorknob.

“Nii-san—” cut in Yukio before he pressed it. There was strange urgency in his voice, he couldn't understand.

“Yeah?” he threw over his shoulder.

“Those feelings— All of them. Is this really how you feel about me?”

Now that was difficult question to answer because as much as he hoped Yukio felt all the love and warmness that came with it, he wasn't so sure. Maybe, maybe he didn't love his twin in the first place? Damn, his brother hid so much conflicting emotions towards him all this time behind his smiles and even occasional roll of an eye, than how was he supposed to really know how he felt towards him.

“I guess so, yeah” he answered, shrugging it off. To be honest he haven't the slightest what Yukio felt on his end.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I'll be going now...” he breathed, feeling too self-conscious being in his twins presence. He needed to get out and quickly or he might've break right there.

Not a single 'okay' was said, as Rin pressed the doorknob.

Not a single 'what' was said, as Rin realized he couldn't open the doors.

But a three steps back were done, as Rin stared at vicious piece of wood that just wouldn't budge. With a gulp, he felt as he started sweatdropping. This was becoming more and more disastrous with each passing second. Not only he learned that he was that sick of a person to even hope for his own twin to feel the same way he wanted him but also he apparently took way too long time to clear everything up and... he fucked up. _Again_. Big time.

“What's wrong, nii-san?”

Now that was a question he really didn't want to answer right now but he did anyway, his voice betrayed him though as it was a bit too high-pitched for his liking.

“It's... locked” he squeaked, and his voice actually shook.

“Come again?” repeated Yukio, passing by him and trying the doors for himself. After third growl and smack of his brown tail in irritation, he gave up. Suddenly he seemed way too white-faced.

Rin laughed out loud at that and by doing so he earned a very dirty look from his twin. What was it supposed to be? A gift from fates themselves? Or another twisted way of entertaining themselves because from whichever side he looked at it, it didn't promise anything but problems.

“It's not funny, nii-san!” his brother snapped, turning at him and practically going into hysterics.

Laugh he was having bordered on the hysterical one by a second, as he knew well enough what those closed doors _meant_ for them. Yukio just as well might've walk out from there a very changed man after everything that _will_ happen. Rin, not so much as he was used to being locked down in a room with only four walls to keep him a company at supermoons.

The problem was, _they weren't alone_.

 _They were together_.

And Rin just as well could tell Yukio that he wanted to fuck him into oblivion, and for some time too.

“This is all your fault, nii-san!” snapped Yukio, wheezing lightly and pushing his glasses up his nose. “You were not supposed to be in here at all! Now we're stuck in here _together!_ ”

Well, fuck this and fuck that. Fuck everything actually, his twin included – not that he wouldn't enjoy the last option. The spike of fury coming from his brother though roused the inner demon inside him from slumber. Rin felt the burn of his flames grow extremely quickly now that he was getting winded up by Yukio and his outburst. As if! He certainly wasn't the one to close the bloody doors! And it was _too early_ , unless Mephisto—

“Well, shit then!” he growled back, bearing his teeth. “I guess we will have to fuck now!”

— was twisted enough to enjoy the play that was about to start soon enough.

In a blink of an eye, Yukio blanched almost petrified. “What?” he asked quietly, the idea was probably completely surreal to him.

“I said, we will have to fuck now anyway.” Rin repeated himself loud and clear. He didn't like how rough his voice sounded but it needed to be said. From personal experiences, he knew well enough how badly they will get through this supermoon. Damnit, how he wanted to just throw away all the bullshit they needed to cope with from their lives right now. “Better do it before our inner-buddies kick in, might get messy. Fucking Mephisto— _I'll kill him_ , I swear to our fucking _hellfires_ that I will.”

Yukio by now was truthfully petrified. “Nii-san—”

Sighing a bit, Rin growled under breath at his own temper. Yeah, he wanted Yukio alright just not like this, not after he knew what it actually meant for their half-assed relationship anyway. But right now, after he got to know that he fucked up again, the least he could do was to make it bearable for both of them. Even though a simple thought of him and Yukio being like that made his blood boil and full-blown blush appear on his face.

“S—sorry” he whined out, brushing his hands through his hair. “It's just... It _will_ get messy, Yukio. I know, I lived through it more times than you and believe me it's not something you can control. Not that.”

Yukio shook but then he cleared his throat as good as he could. “Okay then, what do you propose? Any alternatives?”

He once again chuckled under his nose. “I said already, four-eyes—”

At those words his twin furrowed his brows looking around the barely lit room as if looking for a way to escape. To no avail though and he seemed to realize it when he massaged his forehead and gulped.

“Nii-san— I— We can't— Oh.shit—”

With a broken and tired sigh, Rin did the only thing he could think off and strode towards Yukio – who yelped at his sudden movement – and practically pinned him to the desk. The situation could be almost like the one of his many wet-dreams if not for the fact that his twin was staring at him doe-eyed like that. He leaned into his brothers' face when he noticed the stupid pocket watch lying just next to them. Was he imaging it or Yukio was actually that sentimental to use it? No matter, he needed to make sure he was not going to hurt his brother while supermoon would get to the highest point in the sky.

Yet he felt so hot, burning even while staring straight in the eyes of his twin. He knew what he needed to do but couldn't make himself actually do it. Awkward was the word about this kind of situations.

“Yukio, help yourself please” he finally spoke, as he felt his flames incredibly slowly increase bit by bit. Time was running short on them. “I don't want to hurt— _(~us)_ ”

At that Yukio frowned as his hands traveled awkwardly to Rin's shoulders and stayed there. Then suddenly he breathed in as if relishing in the scent that engulfed them. “D—do you smell it?” he asked, breathing out and moaning which resulted in him stiffening in mortification. “Oh, hell. I— That smell— It's—”

Rin took a whiff of it as well and damn, his mouth watered as flames roared within him. “Perfect” he finished for his twin, as the last strings of his self-restraint snapped into nothingness.

It was going to happen sooner or later, he knew it. He also realized that Yukio wasn't going to be the one to even approach him about it. Rin however, as hot as he was from everything he felt, shamelessly took that one last step and crossed the line.

Within blink of an eye he closed up the little space that was between their bodies and finally, after such long time of longing he kissed him with all he had. There was stillness on Yukio's side, as he grew rigid at such sudden action but after few silent, unnerving seconds he _responded_.

At first it was just a brush of lips against each other, so innocent. A voiceless invitation, an experiment. Soon enough lust however took the lead, as Yukio pressed himself a bit more into him slightly moving his face to get a better angle at catching Rin's wanting lips.

That made Rin smirk into their kiss as he let himself slowly uncover this very real and very unforgettable territory.

Before long, they just couldn't get enough of themselves. Yukio's hands somehow weaseled it's way into Rin's hair pushing and pulling slightly, just as he himself was slowly taking out his brother's shirt from trousers. The only thing that kept on crossing his mind was thought of how natural it felt, not awkward at all. Sweet, passionate and oh fuck, _so hot_. In the background their tails mingled together, one slapping the other as if fighting for dominance but it wasn't as if any of them noticed.

After what happened to feel like hours, Rin dislodged himself from those lips that tasted so good he could forget himself in them, from just kissing. They both needed air though and that's why he found himself moving away, his breath slinking across heated skin of Yukio's chin.

With a one albeit shy shared look, he knew that no matter how Yukio felt towards him, he was still very much affected by pure lust that was mirrored in his own eyes. Eyes that by now weren't as pure as they used to be as they kept slowly diminishing with redness that reminded them of their origins.

By now he knew he was furiously blushing but so was Yukio and that made him smile. “Who would've thought you can kiss like that?” he teased, sighing and then nuzzling his face into his twins neck. Smell of their shared arousal was becoming more and more prominent, it was slowly driving him crazy.

Yukio gasped when tongue darted along his skin. “R—Rin, no...”

This time Rin growled low in his throat. “ _Yes_.”

His brother however pulled on his hair painfully to move him away. “No, we can't. Everybody—”

“Damnit, four-eyes!” he snapped into his twins face, his fangs bared, eyes burning with want. “ _What_ everybody? Nobody's going to know unless you'll saunter over to them shouting it into their faces. Besides...” Rin pressed his lower - very neglected - regions into just as much worked up Yukio's ones to grind painfully slow together. “We both want it, we both know it, we both feel it. And it's going to happen one way or another, so... Just stop worrying for once—”

A heartbeat passed.

And to his awe, before he could finish he was roughly cut off by Yukio's lips that crashed back into his.

It amazed him how his twin could kiss so flawlessly well, as if he done so before at least a dozen times – maybe he was a natural? It did nothing to lessen the amazement of how demanding he was in his kisses, passionate – bordering on bruising, as if he tried to mark him by sucking on his lower lip and then slipping his tongue inside.

This moment felt perfect. His twin was in his arms and there was no more confusion nor fear in his emotions just pure bliss and desire. Rin wished that every other night could be just like this but deep inside, _he knew_.

He knew it was the only one he'll ever get.

He could just as well take the best of it while it lasted.

So before long, he once again released his brother's mouth who in exchange grumped something under his breath in disappointment at the loss of contact. Oh hell, Yukio was well past the way of being worked up already, as he was staring at him so sharply as if trying to cut off the excess of clothing with his gaze alone. In there, behind those awkwardly angled glasses was pure wanton. The very same expression he saw only once before, while being closed up together on their vacation. It was sharp, demanding but also submissive – as if he was signaling him to take the wheel, quite literally.

Yukio wanted him to take the responsibility.

And damnit, he'd lie if he said that he wasn't happy to do just that.

Hellfire purred within him, making him high on the smell, taste and touch. By now, he knew they were just as well gone. Both of them. The thing was, he wasn't going to be the one to regret this in the morning. However as their morals were totally drowned in the ever-flowing lust and need, Rin couldn't help but to feel excited more than he ever was, not that Yukio wasn't either.

Clothes were asphyxiating, they felt way too heavy.

Yukio was breathing heavily, lips partly opened as his chest moved up and down. He looked so hot with his shirt half-sticking out from his trousers and properly worshipped lips. One glance at him was all that Rin needed to make his another move. With a speed he didn't know he possessed, he latched onto Yukio, tearing the shirt off his chest in one smooth move.

Buttons fell on the floor, rolling in every direction.

After that, as the night progressed, he never really remembered when it happened that both of them ended making out, leaning over the desk in just their boxers – that were leaving almost nothing to imagination.

They were literally hot and bothered and wanted even more, especially Rin.

As he trailed his lips down Yukio's throat and chest, he licked every single mole that adorned his twins body. He loved how his skin tasted, how so fresh he smelled, how he felt as their flames danced around them in tandem with their moves. But there was something missing, something that couldn't stop buggering him.

It was the need, a primal – very animalistic – need to mark Yukio as his.

With a silent, inner growl he let his adventurous hands slink their way around his twins body, promptly grabbing a very nice feeling buttocks and squeezed them. Response he got was immediate as his brother moaned wantonly before he pressed himself even more into him. Yukio's hands weren't passive either but unlike him, he seemed to have a quirk towards his hair, neck and shoulders. Just like then, when his twin raked his fingers down Rin's shoulders, whimpering shamelessly and grinding into him in need to have any kind of friction between them.

Rin by then knew that Yukio was getting close to release, with the way his breathing caught in his chest every time he made the slightest move. He however was far from done, as he teased his way over his brother's body. However, as much as he wanted to torment his twin some more now wasn't the time, so he finally – painfully slowly reached towards the place that needed him most.

His hand came into contact with Yukio's covered crotch and lightly brushed over the material.

“Oh— Fuck—”

Rin chuckled at Yukio's outburst that was followed with him pressing more into his hand.

“Yukio?” he asked, clear lust flowing with his voice. “Are you—” he added before gasping as another shiver racked his body.

To his surprise, his brother growled under breath before attacking Rin's neck. “Stop talking” was the only thing he said before he sucked sensitive skin. “Yes” he added as if in afterthought but then stopped his ministrations to look him in the eye.

Silence fell around them, as they stared at each other. Rin gulped before nodding and smiling.

“I'm happy to hear that, four-eyes.”

Yukio actually managed to roll his eyes and pushed his glasses up. “It's— not as bad as I expected.”

Well, to be honest his twin was in for a shock still, as the real fun didn't start just yet. Moon that shone in the sky with gold light was still on it's way. He couldn't help himself but grin wolfishly towards his brother, once again pinning him to the desk.

With his hands on either side of Yukio, he felt as the tension cracked with electricity in the air. Their flames like their tails still mingled together, fighting for dominance. There however wasn't a way for his twin to win this fight as he was on the submissive side of the situation. Nevertheless he visibly grew more and more responsive as the time was passing by.

And damnit, it was giving Rin that stupid, false hope that maybe... _maybe_...

“Should I give you a hand then?” he asked, glancing up innocently at his brother with a crystal clear intention in his eyes.

Yukio actually coughed into his fist, sweatdropping a bit. “Way to kill the mood, nii-san” he said as a very adorable blush appeared on the apple of his cheeks.

“Oh?” Rin wondered, as his grin became even wider if it was possible. A squint of his eyes was saying enough however. “Romantic much” he teased, as he untangled his tail to sweep it in one long arc behind him.

“Excuse me for being romantic at heart” snapped Yukio half-glaring at him. He was certainly mortified that Rin has seen this side of him. “Thought never – ever - crossed my mind that I'll find myself in this kind of situation with you of all people.”

At that Rin shook with giggles that tried to burst out, fortunately he knew better than to do that. “Well, we can turn the light off if you want—” he couldn't help his big mouth sometimes.

His brother snarled, worked up and blushing furiously. “Shuddup. Just do the thing—”

Now, hearing Yukio saying things like that was too much for his poor heart and Rin burst out laughing. Feeling the piercing, icy glare that was aimed at him he tried to compose himself the best he could. Problem was, he couldn't – not with his twin looking at him with that cute expression of his.

“ _So cute_.”

Yukio went into another fit, this time into silent one – as only his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “I am not cute. I am a male.”

At that comeback Rin chuckled. “Oh but you are. Especially when you're blushing like that.” With another tick of his brother's eyebrow he grinned like a fool-in-love, which he certainly was. “I love that side of you. You're simply amazing at how much crap you can take from me and still—”

A sigh cut him off as Yukio shook his head, once again pushing his glasses upwards. “Will you actually _shut up?_ ” he said slowly before he flashed a small, happy smile at Rin. “We have more pressing matters at hand.”

And with those words his brother actually took the initiative and leaned down to kiss him, only to pull him up and melt their lips once again together in a dance of passion. Now that was the only thing Rin needed to proceed, green light that it was okay for him to ease Yukio into supermoon and he did.

Smoothly he caressed the clothed erection that was wetting the material with each press of his hand. Moans slipped from his twins lips as he did so, before a loud gasp was heard when he finally let his hand inside the boxers. Flesh he palmed was hot to the touch and oh so wet, as he himself was gasping at the motions he made. Almost painfully slowly he pressed on the leaking tip and felt how violently Yukio reacted, practically bucking into his palm.

Tediously he retracted the fingers to grasp at the length and make first notions of moving, leaving Yukio gasping for breath and clutching heavily his shoulders. Wet sound filled small room, as his hand kept on sliding to and fro, occasionally squeezing the tip.

With few more gasps and bucks of hips, Yukio couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth as he released violently. Orgasm shot down his body, as his legs almost gave in from underneath him if not for Rin. Rin, who could barely stop himself from tearing both of their boxers off and having his lustful way with him.

Yukio was still on the cloud nine when Rin slipped off last pieces of cloth that was in-between them. Prodding up his twin on the desk he couldn't help but to inhale the aroma that now filled the room. Heavy, musky smell only made him harder, only fired up the want to imprint himself in it forever.

Compeletly going with the flow, with what felt right to him – he kissed his way up Yukio's chest before finding his lips and once again losing himself in them. Beyond that, as he occasionally bucked his hips into others' with a silent grunt, he used one of his hands to reach down towards small drawer.

After few sweeps of said hand inside it he found what he was looking for and put a small bottle of lube onto desk.

With another grunt, he was barely keeping himself straight being already in desperate need of release. The problem was he wanted to mark Yukio with it, he needed to smell his own scent coming from Yukio – as animalistic as it sounded. It was like some primal knowledge that by doing so, he'd mark his twin as his – for everybody to know, even if it wasn't something that could be caught on by a mere human.

But as far as it came to _demons_ , he was more than certain they'd keep away from his brother from then on.

By now they both were covered with a thin layer of sweat and saliva, glistening with golden light in between darkness. Rin as worked up as he was, fairly aware of his actions – moved them gracefully onto the single bed that was in the room, collapsing on top of his twin and never leaving him a moment to breathe.

Worshipping the body underneath him, Rin nibbled pink nipple staring at blissful expression on Yukio's face. Carefully he then proceed to pepper his brother's chest with sensual kisses, and smirked when he heard a groan escape from lips underneath him. He felt as those same hands that once held a pistol aimed at him, now grabbed at every single muscle they could – before finally encircling at his neck and tugging him upwards.

After another make out session, as he felt Yukio's renewed erection brush against his own with each move he made, he just couldn't wait anymore. Almost sharply he looked towards desk, reaching for the lube. Sudden loss of contact made Yukio look up and glance at him and then on the offending item.

Rin growled as he popped the cap open before he let some of the clear liquid wet his hand.

Yukio gulped at the view white-faced, his fingernails almost piercing Rin's skin. “Do you even have any idea what are you doing?” he asked breathlessly, just as high on the desire as he himself was.

And to be honest, Rin didn't. Yes, he did _read_ some things about _this_ but it was a pure theory. In here with Yukio he was hoping to at least once in his life not end up fucking it up terribly. When another squeeze on his shoulders was made, he moved his lubed hand towards Yukio's most intimate place. His hand hovered, not really knowing how to proceed.

“No” he finally answered, sweatdropping but closing the space between his hand and a tiny center that was all he wanted right now.

Yukio gasped, bucking when he felt fingers caress the only place he'd never believe was going to be touched, ever – and like that. His hand practically shot towards Rin wandering palm, clasping around it painfully. There was a silent warning in his gaze at which he nodded in understanding before slowly easing a tip of his moistened finger inside small passage. In an instant Yukio's eyes went wide, as he winced at the alien feeling. His brother's hand still held his own as he made very tiny motions, feeling the muscles as they contracted with each breath.

“Relax” he said absentmindedly, as Yukio took long inhale. “You're perfect.”

His brother blushed, snapping his eyes close. It didn't wavered his own confidence though quite the opposite – as he gave a lopsided smile hovering above that three-moled face. Yukio really was _that cute_ when he blushed. Without batting an eyelid, he melted their lips together at the same time adding the second prodding finger inside tight muscle. A quiet gasp was swallowed by his still not satisfied mouth as Yukio bucked into him sharply, only to groan afterwards.

As tense muscles clamped around his fingers, all he could think was how would that feel around his pulsing, needing length.

When a moan slipped past his twins lips, followed by buck of hips into his hand, he literally snapped. It was just too much for him, he wanted release. To his brother's surprise he withdrew fingers with a loud pop before reaching for the lube. Not really noticing half-lidded glance of Yukio's, he poured a quite some amount of it on his painfully straining cock, groaning at the blissfully chilly feeling as he did so.

Few seconds later as he gazed back at Yukio, he shivered nervously at what he was going to do. There wasn't a nod nor anything coming from his twin at this point in time – just those lust filled eyes staring. Catching a breath, Rin grasped at his length lining it up with the opening. Sweat rolled down his back as he took a hold of Yukio's hip with his free hand and slowly pressed forward, breaking through the ring of muscle.

Sharp gasp filled the room as Yukio cried out at sudden penetration. His muscles clasped around the tip of his cock and Rin visibly rocked in place trying to surpass the awful need to just... _fuck_.

“D—damnit!” he half-moaned, half-growled as he just couldn't stop himself from trying to buck into the hot tightness that surrounded his member. Before he could stop himself or at least hear Yukio speak, he growled in irritation. “ _Fuck it_.”

And he pistoned into small passage that was supposed to accommodate all of him, and it did but not without a loud gurgle of pain that came from underneath him. He tried to stay still, he really did but it just felt too good to stay like that and he simply couldn't hold on any more either.

“Oh fuck— Urgh—”

Yukio's body seemed to suck him in even deeper if it was possible and he loved the feeling. It was multiplied once he started to buckle his hips into his brothers, listening to quiet mewls that came from his lips with each stroke. Before he knew it, Rin was violently driving Yukio into the bed, making him wriggle on the matress from the alien mix of pain and pleasure.

Sometime then inbetween their first round of passion Yukio sucked on his neck like that leech, biting even as he literally scratched at his shoulders and arms at the same time. Rin was on the cloud nine, more than satisfied by his twins urgency in every kiss, suckle, bite. Not much later he felt the very familiar tug of incoming release and he didn't even once stopped pistoning into tight passage as he came inside it, loudly.

His entire being was shaking as he slumped onto Yukio who seemingly also was glowing with the sheer light of afterglow. Only then he realised and noticed that their flames weren't separated anymore, now they've became one – and they actually felt _fluffy_. That thought made him even more giddy than he already was.

Especially because he was more than ready for even more of Yukio for tonight.

Night certainly wasn't over just yet and supermoon was shining on the high sky, only refilling his stamina.

One bite on his nipple from his twin was enough for a wicked smile to adore his cheek. Expectant gaze only fired him up some more, as Yukio looked at him practically challenging him for the night.

_Well, he certainly wasn't going to be the one to give up._

* * *

Squinty, wide eyes watched the situation unroll as it's owner popped another handful of popcorn inside his mouth. After few cringe-worthy movements of his painfully full mouth, Amaimon gulped it all down – now expectantly looking over at his brother who lounged with his legs crossed on his favourite armchair.

“Why do we even are here again?” Amaimon asked, licking his long fingers from the lasts of salt. He was more than totally bored, not to mention kinda confused about entire situation.

Mephisto, who also kept his curious eyes on the window only sighed, before he nonchalantly summoned his favourite teapot and cup. While he poured his favourite drink, he couldn't help but to snigger at the very apparent situation that was happening just before their eyes.

“To entertain ourselves” he answered simply, before laughing out and almost splashing the tea all over himself. “Who would've thought that Okumura-sensei would actually let Rin-kun do him.”

Amaimon grabbed another handful of popcorn from his portion and munched on it, talking in-between. “Well, it was meant to happen, ne?”

Shaking with suppressed chuckles, Mephisto sipped from his cup before once again locking his eyes on the Okumura boys who by now looked as they were once again fighting for dominance. Thinking more, he'd have to say he almost felt bad for the youngest Okumura, looking as he tried and tried but was put off over and over again by older twin.

“Caaan I go already?” grumped Amaimon, catching the tiniest amount of interest from his brother. “It's boooring.”

Suddenly Mephisto felt as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Enjoy the show when it lasts, I have a feeling it's the only one we'll ever get.”

Green haired demon moaned bemused. “Don't care, could have much more fun somewhere else.”

At that Mephisto narrowed his squinty eyes notch more. “Do you really think I am doing it simply for entertainment?” he said, a hidden smile between words. “Well, think again then, Amai-kun. Think. Where do you get better fill up of Gehenna's energy than here? It's the supermoon, one that happens once in a hundred years. Next one hardly will be this strong. On the sidenote we have our half-demons, children of our father, connected by one of the most forbidden sins... There's no better place to satisfy our need for Gehenna's energy than here.”

Clearly not understanding a word, Amaimon shrugged the matter off. “I still don't get it. Why do we even need to feed up on Gehenna's energy to exist on this land. It makes me feel _weak_ ” he said plainly but his sharp voice held a second meaning.

“Like I said before, there are laws in Assiah we all need to submit to. No exceptions.”

With a roll of his eyes, Amaimon laid down on the air – his hands crossed behind head. “Stupid.”

“Yes, _maybe_. But it makes everything so much more entertaining” replied Mephisto, changing his position on the armchair into more comfortable one. “It's funny that even our dear half-blood brothers are affected by it, so strongly too.”

Now that piqued somehow Amaimon's curiosity as he glanced towards the window. Behind the glass there was a clear view of Rin straddling Yukio from behind, the older completely dominated the younger by then. What for one would look tiredly, Amaimon sat back leaning his hand over knee as he stared ahead, pondering.

With a tiny curl of his brows, he finally looked to Mephisto with clear confusion on his mind. “What do you mean?”

Mephisto licked his lips slowly, smiling cheshire-cat widely before staring back at his companion. “Tell me what do you see” he asked, already liking the oncoming topic.

Amaimon blinked back at him blankly, his expression never changing. “That they fuck each other's brains out?” he replied but not really, he couldn't understand the question in itself. Not that he never enjoyed the lust from the act itself, because he occasionally did – he just preferred the mix of fear, excitement and frustration that came the strongest from funfair's overall.

There was a glare shot towards Amaimon, as Mephisto almost fumed from the sheer ignorance that stank probably miles away from the above mentioned person. “Stupid. I meant that you should take a _look_ and _see_ who's pulling the strings in boys relationship” he practically shrieked. “Why do you think Rin-kun is the one filling up the role of the marking one and not Yukio? It's so clear to see it amazes me that you didn't connect the dots just yet.”

Well, Amaimon probably would if he was interested enough. The thing was, he wasn't. So with a shrug of his jacket clad shoulders, he snapped back sticking out his tongue in the end. “Oi! You dragged me in here and gave a bag of popcorn to stay and watch them with you! Besides, one bag of popcorn was not enough, I want more.”

Mephisto shook in his comfy armchair, massaging his forehead before he sweatdropped and glanced at his brother. Amaimon was too childish to enjoy the mix of emotions that rolled in huge puffs of fluffy fire from the room, no wonder, really. “Apparently I do not have more popcorn but _here_ ” he roared, ripping a bag of hidden sweets from behind him and lunging them at green head, the pack bobbed off it silently before it was snatched in between black fingernails. “Is that enough for you, shmuck?!”

Amaimon inspected the package before ripping it open and nodding. He popped one of the sweets into his mouth and smiled at perfect taste. “So good!” he stated, before digging in.

Sight of his brother swallowing the sweets without even savouring them only agitated Mephisto more. With a breathe of defeat he slapped his hand down his face and then promptly he once again glanced into the room with Okumura twins. A very wicked smile slipped onto his face, as he silently just knew the reason for Yukio being the weaker brother.

As it happened it was perfect, it all fit.

And honestly? If not for Rin-brat in being first in awakening his demonic powers, he was more than sure that the younger would certainly dominate over the older twin. In there, in that room he had all answers, a shitton of clues as well.

With another low chuckle escaping his lips, Mephisto just knew he was right.

And if anything, he also had a wild guess that fluffy feel of their combined hellfires was just pointing towards the future bundle of joy that would join them in their story, the same that took a name of Nakamura Kyoko in their own timeline.

He clucked his tongue clearly excited towards oncoming events. “ _So_ excited!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this done! よ！I managed, I crawled back from the dead to finish this story which is slowly coming to an end. *sighs* Chapter not the best but I tried (and cried when had to rewrite it again & again). Also I've had this few scenes on my mind for quite some time so I can finally say I'm free from my demons, yo! Hope you enjoy this bite! ありがとうみんな！ps. Mephisto left uniforms in shower rooms for boys, ps2. breadcrumb of Rin's past supermoon <3

…

Silently, wind caressed treetops to and fro.

On this particular day, early-autumn sky was – as if knowing of previous night events – crystal clear, with only few puffy clouds sailing through it. One could even hear a happily chirping birds if listened close enough. Overall it seemed such a perfect day, a good one too – only if...

If not for two half-breed demon teens that were caught in a twisted tale of fates.

As it happened, Rin was slowly drifting back towards reality. Same one, he knew he wasn't ready to face just yet.

Groaning inwardly, he shivered at autumn's chill that otherwise kept on crawling into buildings already. With another moan – which escaped him accidentally - he felt every single muscle in his body reel in painful cramps. Even though he didn't want to he opened one eye, half-afraid of what he might see. However he certainly wasn't prepared to see _that_.

This never-ending grey mist surrounding him, as it did – and before he noticed, he was standing fully-clothed and concious.

It couldn't be real, he must've been dreaming, right? He must've been still asleep in a bed, his head probably propelled on a comfy pillow – that was his twin, probably; but it wasn't important at the moment.

Glancing over himself, he had this strange feeling crawling up his spine, just mere seconds before a sense of deja vu kicked in. He remembered a very similar dream he had months ago, but again back then his guilt and sadness took over the wheel of his memory. Was that _it_ again?

Not waiting for another walk down memory lane, he blinked and then moved – to find that he was free to do so, unlike the last time this kind of thing happened. Now _that_ was bad, he thought to himself. It meant he was somewhere and nowhere amidst his conciousness doing god-knows-what or why, still he pushed ahead with morbid curiosity of what he might find.

His steps were unnaturally effortless, as if he was walking on air itself, not to mention – thing that was just a mist kept on condensing into something much darker with each step he took.

How long did he wander, he couldn't know in that strange place of not here nor there, where only dark fog danced before his eyes. Once it completely swallowed him, he stopped. He felt himself sweat profusely as cold chill went down his spine. Oh, he didn't like it, not one bit.

“Hey?” he shouted, but it was so meek. He gulped, turning around and repeating himself. “HEY!”

No echo. Nothing.

What the hell was going on? Where was he? Was that another stupid prank of fluff-clown? Well, even if it was – it wasn't funny. He was really starting to panic. Dark fog surrounding him looked and _felt_ so evil, closing on him more and more.

“Is anybody he—re?” he tried again as his hands shook on his sides, he was more than ready to ball them into fists to fight off whatever awaited him.

But no, he wasn't going to give in into his surreal fear, as if - he felt the need to move ahead – and so he did. Not that the place was becoming any less creepier than it was before. Thick, dark fog still made his skin crawl, the chill wasn't any better – getting colder. He believed he could see his own breath coming off in puffs – at least he could tell that wherever he was, was oxygen so he had this one problem off his head. He certainly wasn't going to asphyxiate.

Cautiously he kept on wandering yet there was no change to scenery at all, no matter where he looked. Finally after some time creepiness gave in place to frustration at getting nowhere, seeing nothing and actually maybe giving up his senseless _need_ to move on further ahead. Yeah, he felt cold and tired(?) and thought of having a nap was becoming more promising with each step he took.

Then again, why would he feel so worn out while dreaming? It was just a dream, wasn't it? The place he was in, the freezing cold that pinched on his fully-clothed body..? It was all just a dream...

A loud sigh escaped from between his lips and puffy cloud swirled before his eyes, unaware he shook internally from chill. After few more minutes ( _or maybe hours, who knew?_ ) of strolling, he finally stopped as his frustration became too much to bear with. What was the point of walking anyway if he wasn't going to find anything, right?

Besides, he had enough of being nowhere.

He wanted to wake up, damnit.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?” he raved, his hands flying towards his temples and trying to pull his hair off. “CLOWN YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN FOR THIS, YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF YOU TRIED TO PISS ME OFF THEN BRAVO, GRATS YOU MANAGED PERFECTLY! FRICKEN BILION POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR FOR THIS ONE—haaa?”

Surge of his spouting insults stopped a sudden change in the fog. Out of nowhere a surge of wind swirled grey and black mass together until he could spot outline of a huge doors. Yes, he could say he actually, finally saw something in there – in a distance. A gate? A gate! Clearing his throat, he didn't wait to sprint ahead with huge leaps. Yes, there was a gate – he could say, and it was big or rather getting bigger as he was getting closer to it.

When he got close enough, he halted his steps and took in the view. Once black outline took an appearance of free standing double-winged stone gate. Blinking several times, he pondered the reason why would such a thing be in a middle of nowhere and especially why would he need to find it. But he did anyway, so he slowly reached his hand towards cold stone.

When his fingers slipped down crease, a vivid bright light shone from within the gate – momentarily blinding Rin with it's ferocity. He couldn't do much to stop it from shining as he stepped back shielding his face from vicious light – but he noticed strange symbols that suddenly started to appear on the stone.

Before he could ponder what what happening, the gate was already opening up – light urging him inside.

What he found behind that stone gate, was chaos.

From between sparse fog he could see buildings, a whole _city_. But—it wasn't a nice, heart-warming and welcoming view. Far from it. Wherever his eyes could follow, he would see crushed walls crumbling on itself of buildings long time deserted – it was empty, hollow shell of a city he once knew. From his place, he could even see Old Boy's Dormitories, but even they couldn't stop corroding ways of time.

A very cold sweat slipped down his face. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. The whole vision was wrong, distorted and simply scary. There were no people walking down the streets, no everyday noise of students hurrying to Academy.

There was nothing.

A simple, horrifying nothing.

Yet his human curiosity nudged him to go on, to proceed.

Each twist and turn he took felt wrong, broken windows and empty buildings only added to hopelessness of the place he found in stead of his always lively city.

_A ghost town_ , tickled at the back of his mind as he glanced around on his journey half-afraid that he actually might find one or two ghosts in there. He was right about that one though, there was no living soul beside himself in there – the stillness was alarming.

It didn't surprise him that his steps took him to their dormitory's doors first, corroded from time and whatever happened there. Before he could take a hold of doorknob, he noticed they weren't even closed in the first place. Pushing them slowly ajar, he got inside and a sweep of freezing air surrounded him, forcing him to close his eyes. Just by his pure will he managed to struggle ahead, trying to shield his face with hands.

It was difficult task to do but he made it, only to almost face-plank into the ground when the sudden gust disappeared. Catching himself at last second, he found his footing but immediately looked straight ahead to find himself once again before entire city.

He was back at the starting point.

“What—?” he pondered loudly, sweatdropping. “Wasn't I just—?”

“You like what you see?”

Sudden unknown voice startled Rin, who already balled his fists looking around the place, trying to find the source and it's owner.

“I'm everywhere” spoke the voice, becoming strikingly familiar. “And nowhere.”

It certainly wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. “Show yourself!” he screamed, as he felt his pulse sky-rocket in a second.

The voice laughed then, a disturbing low grumble to it. “Show myself?” it asked, then “But I don't have to, you see me everyday.”

“What?” Rin asked dumbstruck, shiver went down his spine. “What?”

Then to his utmost surprise, in one of the alleys a black string of shadow started to take on human silhouette, plus the long tail with a visible tuft of hair at end.

“Like I said, you see me everyday.”

“No” Rin whispered under breath, trying to get his head around this entire vision. “You can't be me— It's impossible” he added in afterthought. “I must be dreaming, this must be a dream.”

The shadow strolled casually between buildings, disappearing here and appearing there like a ghost. Until it stopped by dormitories. Then it caressed the building fondly, before a huge twisted smile showed up on it's cheek.

“Do you like what you see?” it repeated nonchalantly it's earlier question.

It was clearly awaiting reply, but why. Rin didn't understand a thing. “What do you mean?” he asked, not following.

“This” the shadow said and disappeared into nothingness. As Rin's eyes darted around looking for it, he didn't notice a huge face on the would-be-sky. Voice boomed. “It's all ours doing.”

Loud grumble was everything to make Rin look up into sky and open his mouth in panic. The thing loomed so close to his face, and seemed to reek of malicious energy. He was shaking, stricken to the core. The demon choose that moment to show up his another twisted smile, white and red pointy teeth up Rin's face.

“This is what we become. This is what we want. This is what we do. And you know what else? You're completely powerless. There's nothing you can do about it, you're just small sad _human_ being.”

By when shadow finished speaking, something he didn't notice earlier caught Rin's hands and feet – black thick ribbons shooting out of nowhere. He's got trapped and couldn't move, and boy he tried. But the more he struggled, the more lost to black veils he was as they spread more and more, tediously covering his body.

“LET ME GO—!”

Rin was scared shitless by when he couldn't move anymore. Thinking fast, he tried the first thing that came to his mind – his _hellfire_. But— it backfired on him. For some strange, unknown reason he couldn't feel it anymore and only now he realised with panic that he didn't have a tail either. He was— human?

The black veils continued to swallow him.

“PLEASE—!”

And he was completely alone.

“DON'T—!"

And he was terrified.

“—”

Last thing he heard was shadow's laughter.

* * *

 

…

“You're finally awake, I see—”

Snapping his eyes open, Rin twitched uncontrollably before his senses actually registered where he was. With a breath of relief, he mentally slapped himself for even believing in anything what he saw. Of course it was all a _dream_ , a fricken nightmare nonetheless. And just as he thought earlier, he was sleeping on a comfy pillow that was his twin, a very _awake_ Yukio.

Somehow, only know the thought made him actually blush – if not the sight of his brother's naked torso and that hard nipple he was seeing. Not to mention how nice it felt to be held like this, Yukio must've been awake for a quite some time as he was caressing Rin's leg absent-mindedly with hand.

“Had a nightmare, didn't you?”

_Oh fuck, Yu.ki.o!_

Why was he acting so cool about waking up with him, _naked_? Was he used to waking up like this? Anyway, Rin could hardly think straight. To say he was speechless was nothing, he actually wanted to crawl under bed covers and hide there. His stupid dream almost forgotten by now, he wondered what he will see, once he'll hazard a glance at his brother. Last night's events were spiralling in his mind's eye – that yes, they did _the do_ and now what?

Was it a one-night stand?

Did he want it to be that? No, of course not. Not after everything he found out about. If life was only easier on them, if only...

“Do you mind?” said Yukio slowly, nudging Rin's leg off himself. There was a whimper as his twin followed to move away. “I was waiting for you to wake up for at least an hour now, so... do you mind? I am covered in a lot of—” Yukio's voice hitched, but he clearly caught himself in time to continue. “—Fluids that make me quite uncomfortable just to think about them. I _need_ to take a shower—”

Grumbling under nose, Rin dislodged himself from his brother. But unlike Yukio, he slumped his face back into pillow – only now feeling first muscles scream in pain. Shit, he still felt tired.

Low rustling of sheets was heard afterwards as younger Okumura scrambled from the bed. Scrambled was a good word to call it, as Yukio's movements were edgy and almost painful to see. Younger twin was clearly feeling strain he put on his own sore muscles with each move. It wasn't as if Rin wasn't aware of that, it was just _so awkward – to know, to hear, to see_ his twin act like nothing happened. Maybe it was Yukio's way of getting through all the shit he put them in.

_A silent storm. Damnit, damnit all to hell_. Rin knew he fucked up – literally. Now it was all over, even their long-lost brotherly bond that he tried to save. _Fuck_.

Acting as casually as he could muster, he turned around – his face still half-hidden in a pillow but watching. Yukio who was unaware of his stare stood turning around and looking for his discarded clothing. Problem was, there wasn't much of a clothing left. Fortunately after few more seconds of idle standing, he found discarded boxers and reached for them – unaware that he just gave Rin a very nice view of his backside.

Rin gulped, silently cursing himself and his heightened sex drive. It wasn't as if he welcomed the notion of his brother reaching towards the floor, showing his clearly sore and bruised ass to his perverted eyes. No, it wasn't that. Of course not! Still, he felt a growing morning wood in between his legs as he kept his eyes sliding over Yukio's body.

_I'm so fucking stupid._ And he knew that. He knew that all too well, actually he knew that to the point of wanting to bang a head against a wall trying to knock the stupid thoughts outta his mind. His expectations towards his twin where like these dreams he was having – impossible. There was no way in Assiah nor Gehenna for Yukio to feel the same towards him, and last night was a grim reminder of that.

All that cold hate, anger and sadness he felt when their bond opened—

“While we're at it, I would say you need to take a shower too, _nii-san_.”

Yukio's words pierced through Rin's jumbled train of thought. He blinked stunned to see his twin looking at him from corner of his eyes, glasses perched on nose and quite expressionless facade up his cheek. Boxers that were found before were hanging on his brother's hips already and for a second he wondered how long did he stare at him to not realise Yukio's own stare towards him?

“Haaa—h?”

Yukio grunted under nose, scrunching it a little at his intelligent response. “I said you should move your ass off the bed too and take a shower. _You stink_. Besides I believe that everybody will start to worry if we don't show up around lunch time.”

As astonishing it was, as strange it was too. His brother wasn't acting any different than on any other day towards him—? Still seemed to have that stick-up-his-arse so to speak. It was putting Rin off, confusing and irritating at the same time. How could Yukio be so callous?

With irritation clearly arising he slowly pushed himself upwards on the bed, his feet sliding onto carpet. He was completely naked, just as Yukio was mere seconds before and he felt the chill prick on his exposed chest and arms. Sitting on the bed with sheet covering lasts of his modesty, he scratched his head dumbfounded.

_He didn't understand. A bloody thing._

At his own unresponsiveness, Yukio apparently exhaled wanting to leave him on his own – bold steps told him so. Even so, he wanted answers damnit. He needed to know what he was standing on, because Yukio's behaviour was confusing him to no end. Did it meant they were _cool_ , they were still _brothers_? Or did it mean that he could hope for something else? Something more?

_**Was Yukio even feeling alright?** _

“Yukio” he spoke quietly but loud enough to stop his twin. Twin which turned around to stare at him openly. The way he gazed at him, so bold – challenging him to a stare-down almost. “A—are you okay?”

At that kind of question, his brother's brow furrowed with almost a certain disgust but he played it off by pushing his glasses upwards. “That's stupid question to ask, nii-san.” Yukio answered honestly and exhaled tiredly. When he glanced back towards him, there was something behind his eyes – sadness? He couldn't tell, not even through their bond which was— huh? He couldn't feel anything from the other side. Was it severed when they—? “Do you honestly think I am okay?” Yukio asked back, his tail whipping behind him with hidden anger. “That after what happened yesterday I will ever be okay?”

That hurt, more than a slap to the face.

“No, I am _not_ alright.”

Rin gulped, his face ashen and hands curling on the sheets. Of course his brother wouldn't be okay, he was so stupid to even think that! Something burned from within him, his hellfire apparently only heightened the feeling of remorse he felt, and embarrassment.

In that one moment he wanted to punch something really bad. However he stopped on grinding his teeth painfully while a gaping hole took a place of his heart. He was so sorry, he wanted to turn back time – if it was possible, just so Yukio wouldn't have to go through all of this crap.

He never realised how pitiful he looked with dark bangs covering his eyes, shivering and holding back the burning feeling behind his eyelids – for the sake of his brother.

There was a squeak of the floorboards as his twin shifted weight and moved.

By that time he knew Yukio was going to leave him.

Before Rin could bite his tongue though, he spoke. Guilt that kept on practically ravaging him from inside out to the point of pain was too much, he burned – his soul burned.

“I'm sorry, I am so sorry— Yukio” he let his whisper fill chilly room, cutting into silence. At that point he didn't care if his brother listened to him or left the room, he needed to get rid of acidic burn that resided in his soul.

“It's all my fault” he stated, well knowing that it was the painful truth. “It's all my fault— that our father is dead. That our lives are so messed up and that we will never be truly normal. We will never be your average John Smith's. Now I think I start to understand the reason why Kurikara was hidden from me for so long. Dammit, I shouldn't have ever reached for that damned sword! At the time I was so stupid to think I would be able to help our father...

But even— with demon power... I still wasn't able to save him. I was too weak, I was too late. Shiro, he tried to protect me... And you, Yukio... You've been protecting me from myself too, weren't you? Stepping into our father's shoes, huh.”

Sudden bitter laughter tried to bubble out but in the end only chuckle escaped from his lips.

“I failed you, both of you. I am sorry. Mainly because of me and my own mistakes you've been caught in the middle of my personal war – because of me, you... You became a demon yourself!

Why? Just... tell me one thing— Why, after so many wrongs— Why do you still—?!”

Sudden warmth plunged onto Rin's head, caressing unruly black locks in a soothing manner. When that happened, single tear slid down a cheek from snapping wide-open blue eyes.

“Why?” he asked again, a mere whisper. “Why are you doing this to yourself, Yukio?”

As a response, hand that caressed his hair patted him lightly.

“You're not the only one at fault here, nii-san. Do you really think I haven't thought about it myself?”

Breathing in deeply, Rin raised his head to look at his twin. Yukio's hand stilled on his head but didn't left, nonetheless he seemed to ponder something before chuckling to himself and smiling blankly towards him. There was a deep hurt beyond teal irises but still for some reason his brother chose to ignore it.

“Yes, you did the most stupid thing and reached for that hidden hellish power that now resides within you. Yes, you did open up that proverbial Pandora's Box that might just as well end all the life as we know it, but— it doesn't matter.

I'm glad that you did. I'm glad that you didn't give up.

Now, cheer up, it's not like you to mope around and over think past mistakes. That's my job.”

Rin let his tail whip to the side at Yukio's attempt to lighten up the mood. “You're not going to answer me do you?” At that he felt a stinging flick to the forehead at which he cried out startled. “Ouch, four-eyes, what for?!”

An honest smile from his twin was everything to once again confuse him to no end.

“Thinking” was Yukio's reply with something akin to a cheeky smile. Before Rin could react to that, worn out pair of boxers hit him in the face and few footsteps followed. “Put them on and let's go take that shower. I'm really starting to wonder why did nobody come in to check on us just yet... It seems we've been in here ages. Now, that gives me some really disturbing ideas about Pheles-san's idea of locking demons in at supermoons—”

As Yukio kept on speaking, boxers fell down onto Rin's lap. To be honest, he didn't know what to think of his twins actions beside the fact that for some reason Yukio didn't want him to blame himself. That much he got from his brother's speech. It was silly thing, really – seeing as it was Rin the immature one, trying to loosen up always stuck-up Yukio.

But maybe his twin had a point. Maybe he was over thinking everything?

“Nii-san, you better hurry up and put those on. There's no certainty that Shura or Pheles-san won't show up at any minute. It would be better if they didn't catch us in a such state of undress unless you want to give them a reason to take their nicknaming to a completely new level.”

“ _Honeybirds_.”

“Huh?” harrumphed Yukio, pushing his glasses up.

“It's ironic isn't it?” Rin prodded, taking a hold of boxers and standing up in all his naked glory. It wasn't as if his brother didn't see him like this before. “That Shura always called us honeybirds, and now... after supermoon... we're like newly-weds... waking up after—” he spoke as he put the boxers on.

“Hold on, right there” his brother butted in, his hand up. “Aren't you taking this thing too far.”

Taking half-jokingly his twin's comment, he stretched out yawning on occasion. “Only if you want me to” he challenged, smirking.

“You do realise that you just compared the two of us to a couple, right?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, his tail wagged behind him. “Yeah, and?”

At that Yukio exhaled deeply before waving his hand down. “Just checking something” was said as he turned around and pressed doorknob.

“Just.... _checking_?” repeated hollowly Rin, blinking at empty space where his twin stood mere seconds ago. “What the hell was that was supposed to mean, four-eyes?!” he shrieked, running out of their cell and leaving only dirty sheets and musky smell of sex behind.

* * *

 

…

“ **What the heck are those?!** ”

True Cross Academy shook with a sudden outburst. Nearby birds took off from tree branches scared for their lives. Still, as terrifying as the screech was, Yukio – whom it was aimed at - stood completely unfazed by his raving brother. Brother who only now realised that he was just as much of a victim of supermoon as the other teen was, with the only difference between them that he noticed it when he saw his reflection in a bathroom mirror – horror written all over face.

“Hickeys.”

“I wasn't asking you, four-eyes!” Rin raved back at his brother's profile. Wildly he stretched his neck towards dirtied mirror to check once again the damage – and gulped. “How I am supposed to go back to cram school looking like this?”

Yukio at that tched, pressing blade to his cheek. “Maybe it's time to start acting like a proper student” as he finished one side of his face, he turned to shave other. “Meaning, you'll have to button up your shirt from now on.”

As shaver was put under warm water, a perilous look was send towards Yukio. Yeah, as if that was going to help Rin. Unfortunately to him, one of those said hickeys was too high and barely hid behind collar.

“You and your biting fetish!” he barked, pointing accusatory finger at his twin. “It's second time!”

Slowly Yukio washed rests of shaving cream off his face and dried his cheeks out with a towel. Seconds later glasses were perched on his nose, eyes squinting dangerously at Rin.

“I had no control over my actions. Neither have you. So drop it, nii-san.”

_(~well, that was a can full of bullshit, but still...)_

“Even _if_ — you didn't have to bite into my neck so hard!”

At that Yukio choked before actually flushing. “E—excuse me? I don't really want to point out the fact that I have your fingerprints all over my butt and thighs. Not to mention I am sore in a place that never should be sore in the first place—!”

“But you did enjoy it” he full-countered head-on that statement, smirking devilishly at his twin. “I know, I did.”

Totally unprepared for _that_ his brother sputtered incoherently. It seemed that Yukio was going to either self-combust or choke to death. “No. No. No! Why do we even speak about _that_?”

“Because” he drilled on matter-of-factly, pointing towards his buttoned up shirt and collar. “You let yourself be too carried away and as a consequence of your actions now I have a huge, purple lovebite peeking from behind my collar.”

“Love—bite?” mumbled back Yukio, his spirit visibly crushed. Brown eyebrow ticked.

Sighing, he felt as his own brow ticked from growing irritation. “Don't 'lovebite' me, Yukio. Where do you have that magic-putty you used on us when we were in fluff-clown's pocket?”

“Magic? Putty?” repeated his brother still clearly stricken to the core, as if he couldn't understand a word.

“Yeah, that thing that's supposed to help with healing?” he snapped back at his twin, putting hands on hips.

“Ah—”

Blinking, he ultimately raised a brow at dumbfounded Yukio. Was he speaking in some foreign language that his brother wasn't able to understand or something? “Oi! Spotty!”

Only then his twin nodded, as if finally something occurred to him. “Ah! Right!” he then promptly knocked fist on open palm and then pointed forefinger upwards. “You do realise it's not going to help you by much. If you can remember our healing abilities are not really working on simple bruises and scratches” he finished nodding head absent-mindedly.

“You're calling this—” there Rin angrily pointed at dark mark on his neck “—a _simple_ bruise?! It's more like a godfather of bruises, you ass!”

A sudden, low whistle then filled up shower rooms but— it wasn't any of the boys.

Neither Rin nor Yukio dared to look towards doors that were ajar. Both though were sweating profusely, hoping that whoever it was didn't catch a whiff of their situation or worse - last night's shenanigans.

“Yo! Long time no see, _honeybirds_!”

As if their luck could get any worse, it was no other but Shura herself. Barely covered, with a can of beer in hand and that wide smile... so, the usual. Nonetheless... _**How much did she hear?** _

“So that's were ye hiding, eh? In a shower rooms, together. But to be honest this is the first place I figured I'd find any of you.” Shura spoke, sauntering inside the rooms, completely at ease. Before she took a tour of spacey room, she shot a curious glance towards older Okumura. “Rin, yer room smells – bad. Had a good night, eh?” she said with a undertone of mirth in her voice. After that she continued looking around the place, completely ignoring two petrified teens. “Ye could at least try to tidy up yer cell afterwards tho... Actually ye should take an example from scaredy-cat. His cell was spotless when I took a peek in—”

“What are you doing here?” Yukio asked slowly, being the first to take a grasp of their situation.

“What do ye mean?” Shura asked back tsking little. With one good look at twins, she cackled. “I came to pick you up, scrubs. Mephisto sends his regards.”

* * *

 

_…_

_“Kirigakure-san, just before you go in looking for boys – check for them in shower rooms.”_

_“Hah?” asked confused Shura, half-grunting. “What's that supposed to mean Mephisto?”_

_Mephisto smiled widely, propping head onto his palm. “Let's just say, I have a feeling you're going to find them there. Together.”_

_Narrowing her fiery eyes, Shura jutted her hip out and crossed arms. “Should I be afraid of what I might see? Because if ye suggest what I hope ye just **did not** , then maybe it would be better if we left them boys to themselves.” _

_At that Mephiso laughed out, almost crying. “Oh Shura-san such **dirty mind** you have.” _

_In an answer Shura only frowned, before actually speaking again. “It's just... The thing ye suggested made me realise that if by any means they actually somehow ended up together in the same cell at supermoon—” a shiver went down her spine at the thought. “The thing is, it's not as far-fetched as we think. I know how dangerous it is to be face-to-face with horny half-demon—”_

_Mephisto clucked his tongue, wetting his lips. “Ah, I almost forgot— Did supermoon make you reminiscent being in such situation first-hand?”_

_Low. Blow. Shura gritted her teeth in spite before a nice mix of profanities flew from her lips towards Mephisto, who only smirked to her ire. With last few swears, she turned on her heel and stomped outta from the Principle's office leaving a very satisfied demon behind._

_“Of course it did. It's not something you could forget that easily, am I right..?”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here have a (7k+) of bad fan fiction. Love you guys! <3

* * *

"...and I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone,  
That's probably the reason that we get along."

\- **Mad Hatter, Melanie Martinez.**

* * *

…

With a long sigh Rin found himself brooding around in his dormitory. However saying he was brooding was understatement, he was practically boiling with silent rage that could explode at any moment now. Why, one could ask, well, let's just say that he was once again left behind while almost everyone from his training group was on a mission.

A real mission.

_Exorcist mission._

It was third time already ( _in just two weeks!_ ) and he couldn't understand _why_. Why the hell he was being left behind. He hasn't done anything wrong since that terrible ghoul chase and even that was long enough ago for most people to forget about it.

Not to mention Yukio was out there, risking his life... alone. Feeling of cold uncertainty and worry was making him sick to his stomach, because in the end he didn't know if his twin was going to walk back through their doors again.

Just as that ominous thought crossed his mind, his fist on an impulse connected with said dark doors. Wood crunched under pressure but did not give in, standing still and tall. Somehow the bothering thing reminded him of fluff-clown and that certainly wasn't a person he wanted to think about right now, so he backed off only to fall down onto his bed.

To truth be told, as much as Rin tried to ignore some certain things, he just couldn't. Only for so long he could turn a blind eye on those ( _frequent_ ) exorcist missions Yukio was being send off to – from which his brother would often come back tired, with dark bags under his eyes.

He wanted to help too, he wanted to become an exorcist.

But... Something or _someone_ was standing in the way.

Worst thing was, that missions where becoming longer and tougher it seemed.

Grumbling angrily under his breath, he turned his blue eyes towards window. Evening already was starry, no clouds visible outside. Well, at least they had a good weather for a mission didn't they? Knowing he couldn't do anything, really, he pressed his face to a pillow and concentrated. As seconds passed, colour of his irises changed – a visible specks of red surrounded his pupil. He felt himself brushing against that invisible border that was hidden deep inside of him, but did not stop.

Nowadays, he wanted to keep control over the other side for as long as he could – without letting any flames out.

Actually, he was training like this for some time now, Yukio somehow never caught on that though; but maybe a reason why he didn't was because he barely had any time for himself. Between school, cram school and being exorcist his twin practically functioned on three hours of sleep and two meals a day. It was clear as a day that his brother was wearing himself thin – and that bothered Rin greatly but he couldn't do anything to put a stop to this.

Anyway, without Yukio around he had most of days for himself and their little exo-team. On one of those days he figured he might've just as well try to get the best of his hellish powers and so his lone training session's came to be.

The more he let himself in, the more world changed around him.

It was almost like in a twisted fairytale – like stepping through a crooked mirror.

Their dormitory was still swallowed in evening's glow but beside him and silently sleeping on windowpane Kuro, there was a lot more to see now. Like those single coal tars that flew around their room, who knows where to or why. Or this fateful red ribbon that drifted on and about – letting him know that Yukio was alright.

_Still_.

Well, at least it was _good for something_ , he guessed turning eyes towards pinky finger where his end of their bond was located. If there was anything it was good for then it was it – because yes, he found that book Yukio sputtered about months back and re-read it.

" _...For as long as both parties are alive thread will stay unchanged, with little matter to the distance between them. In an event of dying one of participants however, bond will simply cease to exist..."_

"...cease to exist."

Would Yukio want it? _No_. He didn't, he said so himself. But after... supermoon, nothing changed. His brother still treated him the same way he did before, never gave a one tiniest hint that maybe they could have something more. And while it kept on killing him softly on the inside knowing that they will _never be_ , he was contented to make Yukio happy – whatever it meant.

Not that he didn't like to tease his twin, nor get a bit too close to him on occasion.

At this point in his life he knew he was way out off his rocker. Did he mind though? Not one bit.

Before he realised, his eyes grew heavier and shortly after steady breaths escaped from his lips.

Hours passed silently and soon night swallowed whole room 602 in darkness. Rin, who slept on his stomach, lips opened and droll flowing freely from them – never heard as his brother opened doors and slowly made his way towards bed.

Nor did he noticed Yukio massaging temples tiredly before changing into pyjamas and lying down. Within minute younger Okumura was asleep, exhaustion doing it's job.

Neither of them could know though that it was just a beginning of a very interesting night.

* * *

…

It must've been around 3 a.m when Kuro jolted his furry head upwards, his ears twitching every now and then before jumping onto his paws. With one, well-aimed leap he found his master's head and screamed into his ear.

" _RIN!_ "

Owner of said cat-sith jerked awake, sitting in one smooth move and consequently throwing his shaggy friend off him. Irritated at such rather rapid and unpleasant awaking, Rin sneered with his eyes squinted.

"What. the. heck. Kuro?" he all but drawled through his teeth watching his familiar intently as Kuro looked at him with big, afraid eyes.

" _Someone is downstairs_ " answered him plainly Kuro whose tails flailed behind, brows furrowed. He looked well agitated, almost panicked. Now that - albeit just a bit, but cleared Rin's still fogged mind.

More like, turned a switch on in him – a frantic one though. It was no surprise that before Rin noticed, he found himself standing in a middle of their room, listening to every single sound. Nevertheless all he could hear was a steady breathing of his sleeping brother.

_Oh._

_Yukio was back._

For a few seconds he forgot the reason of his awakening, glancing at his twins back. Yukio was fast asleep, his breaths deep and calm. View in itself was so soothing that Rin could barely suppress his own need to just lie back down and fall back into Morpheus arms.

" _Rin!_ " shouted Kuro reminding him that he was still there, wide eyes blinking up at him. " _Let's wake Yukio up! He will help us—_ "

"No" he cut his familiar off sharply.

Yes, he was tired himself. Although just by looking at his brother he knew Yukio was probably totally exhausted. His brother needed his sleep no matter what. Besides, if it was just a burglar or anyone else he'd more than manage. Once he'd let his flames out the man would be in for a surprise. With his mind set on taking care of this little problem on his own, Rin stretched before turning to his small friend.

"We will take care of it ourselves, alright Kuro?" he concluded, smiling. "It's probably nothing anyway. Maybe Ukobach is messing in the kitchen again."

As convincing as it sounded, he wasn't so sure – Kuro wouldn't wake him up if it was Ukobach and well, his black-furred familiar shook head at that.

_Thanks Kuro._

" _No, it's not Ukobach, Rin! It's someone else.._." Kuro argued back, watching him intently. " _Are you sure we should go alone?_ "

Being half-asleep was one thing, being chastened by his cat was another thing altogether – but it struck a cord in Rin. What? Even Kuro thought that he was _incapable_ of handling whatever would come his way on his own?

_WHAT_.

_No way in Assiah..._

"Yes, I am Kuro" he remarked through clenched teeth. He was more than sure they would be alright, after all he had his other side in case they needed it. With one last glance at Yukio's sleeping form ( _~just checking if he didn't wake him up by any chance_ ) and low sigh, he stepped towards doors and soon after closed them silently behind him.

With Kuro by his side, he finally turned around and saw never-ending dark corridors of their ' _home_ '.

"Let's do this!" he drawled, gulping but going forward. It wasn't as if he was afraid of the dark but thought of walking through endless corridors didn't sit right with him. Not when he knew that there was something lurking in those shadows.

Kuro walked beside him, his ears twitching back and forth but otherwise he kept silent. Tiny paws seemed to clank on a floorboards too loudly.

"Ne, Kuro?" Rin finally opened his mouth out of curiosity as he watched his cat-sith doing ear-dance for awhile now. Also the silence was unnerving him just a bit too much, as if cold chills running down his back weren't enough. "You can hear him down there?"

Kuro nodded his head, eyes shining in the dark. " _Yes. She's moving around fast, looking for something._ "

"She?" How did Kuro knew it was a 'she'?

" _What do you mean?_ " Kuro asked back, his tails slowing down in their whirling. " _She's humming that terrible lullaby—_ "

"Lullaby?" Upon hearing that Rin stopped dead, his mind going override. Well, there went his idea that he might've to fight a simple burglar – there was no freaking way for a robber to sing a lullaby. Unless it would be a rather bad one. But then again, he couldn't hear a sound—? "I don't hear anything, certainly not humming."

Kuro stopped a few feet away, before he turned towards him. " _I can hear it because she's singing it on the other side, Rin. Now c'mon, let's go before she changes her mind on checking west wing._ "

Nodding, Rin agreed. Somehow though Kuro's explanation didn't sit right with him. If he as an exorcist couldn't hear her, then would he be able to _see_ her? Well, he should have thought about it before. Now he was far too away to turn back and wake Yukio up.

Whatever was going to happen, he continued on his way with Kuro running ahead.

* * *

…

"What is going on?"

Rin murmured awed, walking past frostbitten windows, trying to look through them but failing to do so. He never stopped on his journey though, pressing on and feeling sudden drop in temperature around him. It's gotten quite chilly, as he could easily see his every single breath coming in short puffs. Somehow he was glad that he at least still had his school uniform on, as he was so angry after cram lessons he didn't even bother on changing into his pjs.

Kuro then suddenly stopped, his head turning between two corridors – tails in union with it.

So he figured, they were on a dead end.

"So where do we find her?" he asked his familiar, also looking into cross-corridors. Kuro however seemingly had a bad time in locating her, as he only shook his head – scared.

" _I l—lost her, Rin. It's so cold, my paws are hurting. Or maybe she's just—_ "

Seeing his companion shudder, he felt bad for Kuro. He has done more than enough already, they were close to their target, weren't they? Smiling, he stepped to cat-sith – his every step crunching under his weight – and then kneeled next to him, patting him on the head.

"It's alright Kuro, you've done your best as it is. Just— we're close to her, aren't we?" he asked to make sure.

Kuro shuddered but nodded. " _Yes, very close. She's somewhere here, I can hear her so loud— ah!_ "

"What? What's happening Kuro?" Rin prodded as his furry friend shook.

" _It's so cold, Rin!_ "

"Ah..." he understood. He couldn't let Kuro hurt himself anymore. "I'll go alone then, you go back and tell Yukio that— **CRASH** "

Sudden crash from the kitchen startled both Rin and Kuro who automatically jumped to their feet, facing the corridor sound came from. Adrenaline pumped through their veins as another crash came. Rin only then realised how sweaty his hands were – and that he left his Kurikara in a room.

" _Rin— I'm not l—leaving you with her alone_ " said Kuro burying his claws into frosted floorboards.

Rin appreciated his familiar's concern but someone had to wake Yukio up. If he and Kuro both failed then Yukio would be defenceless sleeping as he was. No, he couldn't let that thing get her hands on his brother no matter what.

"I understand Kuro but— I need you to wake Yukio" he stated clearly, sharp edge to his voice. Damnit, he was scared for his twin. "If that thing finds him sleeping, he won't stand a chance."

Kuro shook, his fur spiking into all directions. " _I can help you, I'll transform!_ "

Transform? Ha—ah? Before Rin realised what his familiar meant, cat-sith started to grow bigger. Much bigger.

"No, no! Kuro, no! You'll destroy everything! You're too big!" he wailed towards his cat, damn she-thing forgotten for a moment. "You can't transform in such small space. I'm sorry, but the only way you can help me is to wake Yukio!"

Yes, of course he had a point and his familiar got a clue, as Kuro's fur turned back to normal and he slimmed down.

" _Rin—_ " murmured back at him Kuro, his eyes swimming. " _Please be careful, I'll get Yukio as fast as I can!_ " he added, and before Rin could reply – sprinted back into dark corridors, disappearing.

As tiny clank of paws hitting the floor slowly subsided, gravity of entire situation finally dawned on Rin. Utterly alone, sweating but ready to kick some ass. Somehow knowing that his position was already compromised, he didn't wait to jump straight into the fray. Practically knocking through kitchen doors, he found the said 'she' Kuro kept on talking about.

She was a ghost – or something like that, he figured. No visible feet and that skeletal bluish vision, as she flew around was a dead give away. Panting, Rin stared at the thing that got into their dormitory uninvited. The strangest thing was, she didn't acknowledge him – flying around as if nothing was happening.

After tense seconds of waiting for something, anything, Rin clenched his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, or he hoped he did.

The thing stopped, her back to Rin but stayed silent.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I— I can help you?" he continued with his questions. If there was one thing he learned from being a half-breed was that not every single one demon was entirely corrupted. Sometimes they would just get lost... She however kept on hovering, stunningly still.

"Do you understand m—!"

Faster than blink of an eye, she turned around screeching horribly at him and all Rin could do was clutch his ears. Problem was – it didn't help in stopping terrible sound that would pierce through him. Screech reverberated in his head, making his vision swim.

Good grief, she was terrifying when she screamed, not only that but she was also moving on onto him. No, he couldn't get her _too close_ to him. But what could he do? He couldn't remember anything on how to fight ghosts... What would at least make her stop screaming!

_Fuck. Shit._

Tears involuntarily flew from his eyes as the pain in his head ( _or maybe pressure?_ ) kept on sky-rocketing. After just mere seconds he started to feel wobbly and before he realised he lost his footing – only by luck landing on a kitchen counter – accidentally splaying cutlery that was there around him.

Shriek stopped then and in those few precious seconds Rin tried to blink away strange swimming vision he had. Taking a deep breath as to finally being able to see again his enemy, he reached for the first thing that might work on demons and such.

What elements were they? Silver, salt, aries... Salt? He was in a goddamn kitchen after-all.

With quick move, he reached into cupboard and took out whole container of salt. Strange silence followed as he stared at ghost and she right back at him. There was something amiss, but he couldn't say what as the apparition moved around but didn't get too close. That didn't mean he couldn't spray her with salt – which he did and that resulted in ghost porting away sideways.

Then something else happened. Spirit froze still and then continued to promptly turn away from him – flying somewhere, as if it was commanded to. Rin's heart jumped into his throat, literally when he noticed direction she took was that of their room, as if!

Sweating, he clenched his teeth together before getting hang of himself. He needed to go, right now!

And he did, he sprinted as fast as he could, salt left behind in the kitchen.

* * *

…

His legs took him to their dormitory in a record time and he didn't waste anymore of it, kicking himself inside with his brother's name on his lips.

"YUKIO!"

As he shouted towards sleeping twin, he briefly wondered where was Kuro and why he didn't wake Yukio up?! His brother slept soundly as the strange apparition hovered above him, looking as if she was sucking in air or maybe it was his soul...

Before he jumped at the creature, two things happened at once.

Yukio's eyes shot open and two shots pierced the spirit, making it visibly falter into nothingness. With all the blood rushing in his head, Rin barely registered the fact that his brother wasn't asleep at all, just waiting for opportunity.

Swell of pride filled him, when he watched as Yukio threw away his sheet and cut the ghost with his pistol – what made it disappear for the moment.

"You're awake" were the first words that escaped from his lips, watching his brother.

Yukio had visible bags under his eyes, but otherwise he was more than aware of his surroundings.

"Of course I am, thanks to all the racket you made downstairs." Yukio answered shortly, looking at him up and down, then his eyebrow shot up in silent question. "What's with all the salt?"

_Oh._

"Ah, she was in the kitchen so I used it to fight her off of me" he stated proudly, smiling and showing thumbs up. "Great idea, worked like a charm."

His brother didn't seem as proud to hear that though, as he shook his head massaging his temples. "What?" Yukio asked, looking at him half-amused. "Nii-san, really? Salt? Salt doesn't work against _Banshee_..."

"What?" he repeated after his brother dumbfounded. "What do you mean it doesn't work? It did work pretty well, I'd say."

"No, it doesn't" grunted back Yukio, sighing. "It was the cutlery."

"Hah?" Was he wrong the entire time? _Oh, damnit._ "Whatever" he grumbled back. "So how do we fight it?"

At that question his brother turned around, watching every single wall before stepping towards his desk and taking something off of it. With few steps back, he pressed cold metal into his hand. Rin on the other side, looked at what he was given and...

"A spoon?" he asked, not really knowing what to think about it. Yukio was probably too tired to think. "A freaking spoon?!" he repeated, screeching at his twin. "What I am supposed to do with it? Eat a dessert?!"

At that comment his twin chuckled, his expression amused. Even his tail whirled in circles behind him like never before. Yeah, Yukio was dead tired, alright.

"Well, it is a good idea but for now you need something to defend yourself."

"Like, seriously? Spoon—?"

"It's the only thing we have, so take it or leave it" grumbled back Yukio, looking once again around. "Besides, how long do we live in here nii-san? Did you never realise that we have aries engraved into our cutlery?" he sighed, looking straight at Rin, irritated. When he did not give a sign of understanding, he continued not amused anymore. "Really? I can't believe you're this dense."

Rin burst out, his face going red. How was he supposed to know, it wasn't a common knowledge! "How I was supposed to know that I am eating my food with lethal spoons?! It wasn't included in the brochure when I was moving in!"

Yukio seemingly agitated by his words, closed his eyes and just as he done so, their enemy showed up shrieking at both of them. Power of her shout knocked Rin straight into their wall but his brother managed to shoot her.

As their guest disappeared, Yukio turned to Rin with concern marring his face but otherwise didn't move.

"You're alright?"

As Rin stood up, holding his head and his deadly spoon, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. What the hell is she anyway? And where is Kuro? I send him off to wake you up."

Yeah, good questions that needed answers.

"Kuro is fine, I've send him off outside. As for what we're fighting you should know. I've taught it last year – it's a _Banshee_."

"Banshee?" he repeated after his twin, but nope. Nothing did ring a bell there. "How do I fight it— how does she attack and moreover why was she in our kitchen?"

As he spoke last of his questions, he spared a look at his twin who apparently took this moment to check how much ammo he's got left. When Yukio lifted his head back up, he blinked and then something crossed his expression.

Then he promptly aimed his gun straight at Rin.

"Y—Yukio?" Rin breathed his twins name as the metal of his pistol shone in darkened room. Their eyes stared into each others in deaf silence. "What?"

Then his brother's eyes narrowed just notch more and he barely had a second to crouch as Yukio pressed the trigger. Loud bang reverberated in their room. His twin just almost shot him dead! What was that supposed to mean! With tears in his eyes, he snarled at Yukio not amused.

"Are you mad?! Are you trying to kill me?!" he gurgled, pointing his spoon at Yukio.

Yukio at that only shrugged his tense shoulders little before narrowing his eyes and looking warily around. "We need to watch our backs, she likes surprise attacks. Also, she was behind you."

Hearing that however didn't make Rin feel any less wobbly inside. "Watch our backs, my ass" he murmured but stood up and walked to Yukio before he pressed himself back-to-back with him. This startled his twin, as he felt the sudden – tiny – jolt of Yukio's muscles.

As they stood back-to-back, watching intently every corner of small room, they had no idea from which side spirit could attack them next.

"Ne, Yukio?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you call— AAAH!"

Burst of noise swallowed his voice, as _Banshee_ appeared in the air – her hanging falling-off mouth opened wide and screaming. Pain was piercing through every fibre of his being, Yukio's probably too...

_Goddamnit, shut the fuck up already!_

Somewhere amid that terrible noise was a clang of something hitting a floor and Rin realised that his twin dropped gun – now clutching his head in agony same as he did. Grinding his teeth through the pain, Rin did the first thing he thought off and launched himself at Banshee, a trace of red in his eyes. Even though his vision was almost white he swooped blindly his hand the same way he would his sword and cut ugly ghost in two, and as he did so he heard a wail of pain coming from her. Well, maybe his brother was right. Again.

Rin was panting when Banshee disappeared – with his vision slowly coming back, he kneeled onto the floor. How he hated the jelly feeling in his legs. Even worse was that her attacks seemed to get stronger each time she would so. That probably wasn't good but he might've been wrong. With racing heartbeat, he crawled over to Yukio.

"Hey, okay?"

"I'm fine. Those surprise attacks, I forgot she might as well appear above or under us" Yukio said with a wince, massaging his forehead. "I can still hear her screech."

This time Rin chuckled, before helping them both onto their legs. "Yeah, know the feeling."

"What were you asking me before—?"

_Ah!_

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask if you called fluff-clown about our situation."

Yukio nodded, his eyes little bit foggy. "That was the first thing I did when Kuro told me what's going on."

So that meant they were playing for time, still they could try to kill it. No matter what second option did sound much better than the first one.

"How do we kill it?" he asked simply, as both he and his brother turned their backs at each other. He spun his spoon in hand, glancing around cautiously. Even though he couldn't see his twins face, he knew Yukio was in a jiff, probably looking for every single information about their enemy he could remember.

"It's tricky. Do you remember what a _Banshee_ is?"

"Actually, no. Care to share?"

There was loud sigh and then his brother opened his mouth. "Usually Banshee are harmless—"

"Harmless?!" he cut in, head turning back to see his twins profile. "You call this harmless?!"

Yukio tsked, before continuing. "I said _usually_ , nii-san. No wonder you have problems with school material. You seem to have a very selective memory... But getting back on the topic—"

Before his brother could explain further, apparition attacked again – her shriek even louder than before – or so Rin thought. Only thanks to their team-work and wits they managed to hit her. Both felt weariness of their bodies, as their _guest's_ attacks became more frequent and stronger.

After forth time, Rin was gritting his teeth in irritation because no matter what they never expected her to show up from this or that side. It was clear intention to make then spin around, as if she was a snake circling her victim.

He had clearly more than enough of foul play.

When another jump attack came he let himself brush against that thin border within himself and he could swear he _saw her_ coming from exact that side and he actually managed to surprise her.

Afterwards Yukio stared at him, wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" he breathed his question, tiredly yet with clear curiosity.

All he could do was look at his brother and smile sheepishly. "I learned" he answered, looking around. And yes, there it was – a faint red splotch of colour amidst blues.

"How?"

Keeping his eyes glued to red, he mentioned with his head towards her. "I practised."

At that he saw as his twin frowned. "You didn't tell me."

"You didn't tell me a lot of things either" he countered back, was that a hint of jealousy in Yukio's voice?

"Touché."

"Yeah, and now she's... _There_!"

And as Banshee appeared, she screeched horribly when Rin's spoon cut her through again and again. Yes, they finally had the upper hand over their unwelcome guest. That didn't mean they could call it a victory just yet. No matter how many times she would get cut through, she kept on coming back and attacking.

It was a good tactic. Not for them though.

"She's trying to wear us out!" said Yukio, missing appeared Banshee by a hair. Rin jumped at her but she ported away to shout at them from different side. That made them drop to their knees curling.

Now wasn't the time to feel pain. They were really in a bad position with this one. Not to mention the more Rin concentrated on their target the faster she ported and soon enough he lost the trace of her. Well, at least his plan was good at the beginning.

His head swam, the pain was excruciating. World was becoming a white noise in the distance, was that good? No, it wasn't... Slowly, his eyelids kept closing on their own. What was happening to him? Just second ago he saw Yukio and now... _nothing_.

With blood-curling scream, Rin burst out. It was his last resort weapon and he used it – he let his hellfire out and slowly everything came back. His bed, his desk, his walls, his brother uncurling from his position and of course – Banshee.

Still bit disoriented, he stood up – his eyes catching those empty holes of the ghost. And then she disappeared but not really. He was aware of her being around them, of her porting away at seconds time. Now though he could also hear her, as she sung or rather hummed the song.

(" _I can hear it because she's singing it on the other side, Rin..._ ")

A lullaby.

Throwing those thoughts away for a moment he helped Yukio up.

"Hey, don't go sleeping on me now. It's not over yet."

His twin stood wobbly on his legs, he was dead tired and probably a breath from losing conciousness. They waited long enough as it is, where the hell was fluff-clown?! They were on the losing end in here.

Feeling threatened by his blue flames banshee once again started to port at second time, was she trying to make him dizzy? Well, keeping his eyes on her was a pure madness, he would probably get a seizure if kept on trying to do so. So instead he tried to listen more carefully from which side she sung. Sudden pressure on his back reminded him that Yukio was still with him. Beat, but willing to fight even if he needed to lean on his back a bit too much.

"Can you see her?"

Such simple question but it might've save their lives. "No. Yes— She's spinning like mad. But keep quiet so I might hear her clearer."

"Hear her?"

He nodded at his brother. "Yes, now that I'm using my hellfire, I hear her. She's— humming."

"Alright" was his twin's answer as he fell dead silent.

Seconds ticked away and Rin listened. It was the only thing he could do against her now. What was surprising, was that she stopped with her spinning, now just appearing on different sides until he started to lose her completely off his radar. Did it mean she gave up?

He knew he shouldn't but he let his guard down a bit. After all he couldn't see her anymore, nor hear her. Maybe it was Mephisto's work? Yeah, probably was. _Took him a long freaking time!_ Weariness was seeping through every pore of his body already anyway, he felt like lying down and falling asleep at any moment. Using his hellfire like this, as a last resort took huge bite of his energy reserves. He was in a bad need to stop his hellfire, or he was going to faint from exhaustion soon.

But as he thought this there was a splash of bright red on their dark walls and he knew she attacked.

It all happened in a second.

Instinctively he spun around, encircling Yukio as she was clearly aiming for the weaker one of them and he believed that time stopped as he stood face to face with apparition. It all took a mere second but he saw something else in there, not that ugly distorted face but a beautiful woman and she was looking at him with such intensity he almost lost himself in her silver eyes.

And her singing, it felt so lonely, desperate.

He didn't mind her ice-cold grip around him, choking him.

The more he watched her, the more breathless he was.

A tiny kiss on his lips.

Like a blessing.

Then he felt a sudden pang of agony as it filled his head, making him close his eyes and blink few times. The woman was gone but pain stayed behind and then there was very aghast Yukio looking at him with wide eyes, shaking him. Shaking him? Why would he—?

"You stupid idiot! Why would you do that?! Never, ever let Banshee get close to you because—!"

Yukio was screeching at him, positively vivid. What was that all about? But before Rin could open his mouth he heard her humming to him. World around him wasn't blue no more, dark walls staring back at him, no trace of red on them anymore. Huge headache was incoming with fast strides towards him too.

What happened?

A sudden trashing made him realise they were still fighting off the Banshee.

"Y—Yukio, enough!" he grouched, getting himself outta his brother's clutches. Same brother that looked at him terrified, his hair ruffled. "What? Why do you look at me as if you saw a ghost?"

Yukio at that shook his head, teeth clenched together. "Do you know what happened? Do you have any idea?!"

Of course he didn't. "I— fainted?"

At hearing that his twins face fell, his under eyes bags darkened. "No, you— you—" he started but then stuttered before pulling himself together. He was shaken to the core, even blind could tell. "You've been _marked_ by her."

_Marked?_ "Wait, what? You can't tell me that she's going to follow me until death?" That certainly wasn't a good thing. But seeing his brother's look he's been receiving he wasn't going to like the answer any more.

"How can you be so dense" snarked Yukio, silently boiling in rage. _Eh?_ "Everything I taught you— do you remember anything at all?! Do you know what it means?!"

Oh-kay, cold chills went down Rin's back. He didn't like how his twin was freaking out so much over this tiny thing. "Well I am still alive, breathing so it can't be that bad" he tried to reason but with no avail. As if, he only made his situation worse.

Yukio took that exact moment to jolt from his place and bury hands in hair. " **You're going to die.** "

"WHAT?!"

His twin didn't stop his pacing. "Next time she gets close to you again, you will die" here he stopped for a moment, sparing a look at him. His eyes wide, calculating. "You can hear her calling now, don't you? Even without hellfire—"

"You mean singing? Yes, I do."

Loud bang shoot though room, as Yukio's fist collided with their desk. There was cold-sweat rolling down his face. "Okay then. We need to get you out, _right now_ and pray that Pheles-san is coming..."

"Eh?" Rin blinked with confusion at his brother. Wasn't he overreacting? "Why so dramatic? I am fine—"

"You're NOT!" Yukio shouted back at him, and Rin curled a little bit into himself. Then without asking his brother took a hold of Rin's wrist, dragging him out of their messed up room.

Rin hated how he was feeling right now, being dragged away – moreover – the strange vibes that started to come through their bond. Like a flickers of light, tiniest amounts of something were flowing into him. If he didn't know better, Rin would say that Yukio somehow knew how to cut off the flow of the emotions that would flow between them but right now, in this situation...

Yukio was loosing control over it.

Was that true? Was his twin really this terrified of a simple Banshee to loose a grip on his emotions? Well, yes or no – Rin still didn't like to be dragged like this so he did what everyone in his place would do – he tried to break free.

"Don't" warned Yukio when Rin shook their hands. "I'm getting you out of here, fighting with her is out of question in your state."

"Excuse me?!" Rin gloated, his eyes burrowing holes into his twins head. "But I still can go on my own ya know! You don't have to drag me like this!"

His brother tsked under breath but slowed down a bit. "No. I know you long enough. You would probably try another one of your tricks. Not that they work on me."

"Yeah, right" he bit back, smirking inwardly because he knew there was a thing Yukio was trying to run away from. Mainly their proximity, ever since Rin shown him his true intentions – his brother would simply ignore them, like right now. Knowing of this, Rin sped up a bit and when they fell into step took a hold of Yukio's hand.

"What are you doing, nii-san?" came question at which Rin squeezed their fingers together.

"Does it look like I am trying to run away from you?" he asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed and looked towards iced windows.

Yukio was silent for a moment, probably looking at him pondering before he exhaled and actually gave him a squeeze of reassurance back.

"You're not dying today" was all that his twin said as they made their way through dark corridors.

Rin had no idea what came over him to do what he did, but he was so freaking glad. The thought of holding Yukio's hand was like a blessing that fell upon him. To know that he was still there for him worrying ( _too much_ ) and loving ( _in his own way_ ) despite everything.

But there was also something else. As he thought more, he subconsciously remembered the lullaby and started to hum it under his nose. It's melody was beautiful in it's own way – sad, longing, desperate with a hint of _dying_ hope. Somehow it suited him too well.

The woman also wasn't bad, she had the looks. Pretty girly face with that small nose, plum lips and long flowing hair he wanted to touch. Would her locks feel like silk on his fingers, like Yukio's did?

Yukio...

Yu—

"What—?" asked Yukio, feeling Rin's hand slipping away from his. Not only that but Rin started to hum some creepy eerily tune.

What he found though made his blood boil in a second, as it seemed that Rin was staring straight at Banshee that hovered just behind their window. Without a second thought, Yukio's hand knocked into his brother's head making him clutch it in pain. Just as that was taken care off, he stared down their opponent, shooting twice.

Window broke with loud clang, as Yukio once again took Rin's hand into his - nudging him to go on.

Rin on the other side, let himself be walked – before he realised that Yukio probably hit him on the head. Again. "Will you stop knocking me on the head, please" he growled through his clenched teeth, he felt his bruises forming already.

"It was for your own good. Now, let's move on. She's going to appear again."

As if Rin didn't know that already. She kept on coming back like some freaking boomerang. They took stairs down and turned into another corner when Kuro made his way towards them.

" _Rin! Yukio! You're alright!_ " mewled Kuro, tears shining in eyes. " _I'm glad._ "

At that Rin couldn't help it and patted his familiar on the head. "I told you I'll be okay."

Kuro however blinked and then jumped onto Rin's shoulder, licking his face. " _Liar._ "

At that sudden show of affection Rin let go of Yukio's hand, dragging Kuro off himself with a smile.

"'Ello boys. Having a good time I see" drawled newcomer, appearing in a puff of pink cloud around him. With a mocking smile on his face and slanted eyes, Mephisto took a long look at Okumura boys. "Ne, you shouldv'e waited for me."

Yukio let out a long breath, his shoulders slumping. "You're here, Pheles-san. Finally."

Well, there was probably a reason why he did not appear sooner though.

"You certainly took your time, ass-clown!" Rin barked on the side, letting Kuro down. "Thanks to that I was marked by a damned femme-fatale of Banshees'!"

Upon hearing that Mephisto licked his lips, staring intently at older Okumura with great pleasure. "That I can see. It's kind of beautiful though."

"Hah?" gasped Rin, blinking dumbly few times.

"I mean, you don't see it like I do, Okumura-kun" drawled Mephisto, turning his umbrella around. Oh, he was enjoying himself all too much with those two boys. "For you it's just words, on the thin air, _invisible_. I although _see_ the mark and it's beautiful. She must've been sweet, little thing."

"Care to elaborate in here, Pheles-san?" cut in Yukio, clearly interested in the mark. His persona well winded up, pyjamas torn in some places. Not that he'd mind it given the situation. "How do you see it then?"

"Ah, scholar within you craves the knowledge as always. So be it, I'll tell you" agreed Mephisto, smiling his cheshire-smile at boys. He clanged his umbrella into floor, leaning on it. "You see, we as demons see everything this world is but also everything it is not. Do you know that there is coal tar sitting on your head right now Okumura-sensei?" he asked amused and got the exact response from said person who tried to pat his head. Mephisto pouted. "You scared him off. But, you asked how do I see Rin-kun's mark. Hmm... Let's see—" he pondered for a second.

Just as their night-guest took that exact moment to show herself up, merely behind windows.

Rin opened his mouth, pointing finger at Banshee but before he knew Mephisto was already turned around making one, simple move and lighting whirlwind appeared sucking her inside it, leaving not even slightest trace of her presence. In a span of seconds temperature turned back to it's previous, frost dissipated and everything seemed back to normal.

"How?" escaped from Yukio, as he started wide-eyed into the same place Rin was. It was a matter of time before they would look at each other thinking pretty much the same thing but not saying anything.

Mephisto of course, haven't even tried to lessen boys amazement nor questioning in their eyes. He loved the mischief he could provide in their lives, not that they wouldn't do the same back. But that was one of the reasons why he loved mingling between people.

"Well then—" Mephisto started, once again leaning on his umbrella. He glanced straight back at both boys. Even in looming darkness he could see that they both needed a good, warm shower and night's rest. Banshee took a lot out of them. But more so, he was pleasantly surprised with younger's stamina given his state.

"Let's see... Every single living thing on this plane own certain light that shines bright, yes – both of you do own that too, but it's a bit different because of yours origins." Here he cocked his head a bit to the side eyeing closely postures of both boys. One was listening to him cautiously while other was literally trying to keep up with flow of every word. "Hence your flames. Now, every single time a Banshee or whatever likes to mark it's target leaves a mark, it looks like a snake crawling around it's prey, trying to choke down the light. That's how demons will see you now, Rin-kun."

"Wait, did you kill it?" Rin asked, blinking.

"I send her off to where she belong" was the short answer.

"Oh. Wait. What about the mark then?" drilled more Rin, cold-sweat dropping down his face. "Will it disappear?"

"Given time, yes" replied back Mephisto, smiling. "But do you really want it off? It's one of the most beautiful marks human can get, even though it's named as Death's Kiss."

"Death's kiss?" repeated Yukio, as if he heard it before. After while he realised something, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. "Oh no."

"Hah? What is it, Yukio? Yo, fluff-clown!"

Mephisto chuckled seeing younger's reaction. "Oh yes. But boys, please. Everything was taken care off now, so get back into your beds. You shouldn't wear yourself off too much, not when you should think more about your little demon. It's not healthy for either of you."

Those words echoed soundlessly.

Before their meaning finally sunk in.

"What little demon you're talking about?" Rin was first to ask, glancing between his patron and brother. "Is there one more lurking here?!"

Yukio fell unnaturally pale.

"There's no way."

Mephisto laughed nonchalantly, before fidgeting innocence. "Oh, you didn't realise? I'm sorry to breaking it to you like this. I keep on forgetting that the both of you are _only_ half-demons. Well, congratulations boys! You're going to be daddies!"

Rin bared his teeth. "Quit with your sick jokes already, okay! We get it, that you get kicks of making us do..." he reddened, he couldn't finish that sentence. "But this is too far, even for you."

Mephisto was completely unfazed but very entertained. "Of course, you don't believe me. Well, you would if you seen what I see" he declared, smirking. "And you know what I see? I see your united flames taking a shape just behind Okumura-sensei ribcage. I might be wrong though, only seen this once before in my entire existence."

Blinking slowly, Rin actually backed down on this argument. Yes, he remembered that Yukio's flames and his merged but— this. That was madness, Yukio was a male and he was more than aware of that.

Mephisto must've read his mind because he opened his loud mouth once again. "Don't be so surprised. I realise that both of you are males, but do you know how real demons come to exist? No? Well, I'll give you a hint – it doesn't happen in Assiah."

Gulping, Rin understood that this wasn't just a sick joke. Plus Yukio's weariness, maybe... Maybe he wasn't overworking himself that much but most of his energy was being sucked into Gehenna instead? _Oh good grief, no._

"Yukio?" he turned to his younger twin, to find him touching his chest.

"Impossible" murmured Yukio back, curling his hand into fist. "That's bogus."

He was denying it, but – what if Mephisto was telling the truth. Just then said Mephiso clucked his tongue.

"Oh do not worry, Okumura-sensei you won't be showing much. After-all, it's all happening in Gehenna."

"No."

"There are though some hints on this plane too" continued Mephisto, clearly enjoying himself. "Those headaches of yours and sugar-addiction that you try very hard to conceal... You're also showing more often that hidden side of yours, intentionally or not. So I'd say get used to it for the time being" he finished with a wink.

Yukio was still pale as snow, hardly moving a muscle and that worried Rin. Rin who didn't know what to do or think at the moment himself. This news felt like a punch to the gut, completely changing everything. Somehow their... _lust_ gave a birth to a demon.

Not even a human.

A demon.

Demon.

Before he could think more, he saw Yukio's swaying form from the corner of his eye and rushed to catch him in time.

"Yukio!"

It was pointless to call him though, as Yukio promptly fainted.

From too much information, or from exhaustion he didn't know.

"Oi, fluff-clown could you—!" he started, turning towards said clown but found just thin air. "Thanks bunch! _Ass-clown_!"

Kuro however took the worst moment to pipe in his four cents by asking, " _Is Yukio alright! Is he going to wake up? Rin! Make sure he will, kiss him like master Mephisto said!_ "

Upon hearing that Rin sweat-dropped exhausted of tonight's events. Their life was getting more and more complicated with every single day. Their dormitory was so far away too... If only he could disappear like a Mephisto when he wished to then everything would be easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm still alive. Got terrible writer's block even though I have all my notes and stuff. Sorry. This is short & sweet (NOT). Thanks for views & reviews, peace! PS. Natzure – Aeron. PS2. Shura/Mephi showdown, no Rin nor Yukio so it's kinda a filler oops.

* * *

 

 _"A storm is coming, Frank says_  
_A storm that will swallow the children_  
_And I will deliver them from the kingdom of pain_  
_I will deliver the children back to their doorsteps_  
_And send the monsters back to the underground_  
_I'll send them back to a place where no-one else can see them_  
_Except for me_  
_'cause I'm—"_

_\- Donnie Darko._

* * *

With fast strides, Kirigakure Shura made her way down one of Academy's corridors. There was unusual urgency in her step. Few unfortunate souls caught on that, practically trying to blend in with nearby walls when she'd pass by. Said woman of course haven't even noticed she was practically oozing with gloom.

Well, how could she? After all what she might or might've not overheard was totally off-putting and she really hoped she was dead wrong... because just... _no_.

 _It was wrong on so many levels_ , and it affected not only Okumura twins but everybody else.

That was the main reason why she was almost running towards principals office where she knew she'd find Mephisto aka. Bloody-Demon-King of Gehenna that figured he'd reside in the Assiah for god knew what, probably just to entertain himself. Yes, Mephisto Pheles was bastard and not the good kind of one you'd want to cope with. He was deceiving, creepy and most of all narcissistic to a nth degree. Whatever he did, he always did it because of his own, pretty often ulterior motives.

Like the situation with Gehenna's portal appearing over their Academy barely couple years back. How twisted one person would've had to be to _enjoy seeing kids fighting_ with something that shouldn't ever exist on this side? But, Shura guessed he was just that kind of a person – one, that would love to watch the world burn and his words only proved it – _Bravo, the show was amazing, I enjoyed every second of it._ Ye, but he did not even move his pinky to help.

Gulping she pondered for a second if she should even bother with Mephisto at all. Knowing him, it was probably all his fault for latest happenings and shit. Lately Shura had a feeling, a very bad one too. Her guts were telling her it somehow had everything to do with their demon king resident somehow.

As it happened, something was very wrong in their world and the other side. It certainly wasn't getting better, as if. If she wouldn't know better, she'd say that some big shit was probably going to get down and soon. As fucked up as their world was – with Gehenna and Assiah both existing side by side like two-way mirror – there always seemed to be a certain balance.

Balance that now was going bat-shit crazy. Ever since Yukio's second possession they constantly were bombarded with sightings and other hauntings. Then to make matters even worse Shura came in contact first-hand with Gehenna's doorway before anyone even knew what that was; that's how they'd start call them afterwards.

In the last three months they found four doorways which they destroyed but that was it. That's how Shura became suspicious of the balance between Assiah and Gehenna – that somehow it got disrupted and maybe, just _tiny_ maybe it all had to do with _Yukio Okumura's_ awakening. Not Rin anymore as he was actually less harmless than a baby in a crib, but when it came to Yukio—

It wasn't something she wanted to think about, but thought crossed her mind nonetheless. Yes, by now Shura knew she treated both Okumuras' like those brothers she never had. Never, ever she'd want anything bad happen to them _but—_ there was that terrifying nagging at the back of her head that maybe they should let Yukio go, as he would not made it if not for Mephisto's healing prison. It was almost unreal to think that but what if they _did_ _make a terrible mistake_ by fighting with their every fibre for his life. What if he would eventually become Satan's vessel and turn on them all in the end?

Just as another long, internal debate was incoming, Shura stopped dead before principals office. Why the heck she felt so nervous all of a sudden, she couldn't stop the strange jittery feeling in her legs nor the fact that her hands were sweaty.

Sighing, she braced herself at whatever she might find and pressed doorknob. Before as much as she crossed the room, Mephisto's voice greeted her like usual.

"Ah, Shura-san, how sweet of you to visit me at this time" he said, sitting oh-so-casually in his armchair, fingers interlaced and looking no less like a cat that just ate a canary. There was something very unnerving about his smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Mephisto" she all but gritted out through her teeth. His growing smirk didn't help the matter at hand only irking her more. "I just heard the most disturbing thing ever." Shura crossed her arms, staring her partner down but he wouldn't bat an eyelash at her. "I believe you might have something to do with it, clown."

Mephisto clucked his tongue, leaning over his desk. "And what might you've heard that got you running into my office pry tell?"

His tone sweet and sharp just made her want to puke all over the place not to mention— "Rin slept with Yukio—"

Answered her holler of a laugh as Mephisto stood up. "Is that all? I thought there was life and death situation going on. So carefree, Shura-san, to come over for some spicy gossips you might've overheard" and he chuckled, his umbrella in his hand all of sudden.

Bile that kept on blocking her voice cords lessened. "So it's just a gossip? Nothing happened between them—" she mumbled, feeling stupid. Of course. There was no way—

"No, actually they are expecting as we speak." Mephisto's words cut the air between them and for a second Shura thought she was going to lose her footing.

_Did she hear that right?_

"Wha—?"

Mephisto's smile was so wide and insincere, just the proper amount of bullshit. "Ah, as you see there was a tiny oversight on the night of s _upermoon_. Apparently, somehow boys ended up in the same room for the night and, as you can guess – they did actually end up succumbing to their primal needs."

No, it was— Shura felt sick for a moment. "YOU BASTARD!" she burst out, her head spinning from anger. "Ye knew what's going to happen when there's s _upermoon_ on the sky. Yer damn job was to secure both of them in separate rooms and—" A sudden flash of memories stopped her blabbing. "Oh my— _fuck. Shit._ "

"You're disgusted. Interesting. Would it matter less if you didn't know, I wonder..." spoke Mephisto casually walking around, his umbrella twirling from time to time. "Well, was that all you came here for? If yes, do please show yourself out, you know the way and I apparently need to be somewhere."

Shura shook inwardly. "Ye twisted motherfucker. I always knew there was something seriously wrong with ye but this— This takes the cake— I wonder what would ye do if Shiro was still around."

"Oh, bugger" he rolled his eyes at her. "Shiro knew well before boys they were meant to be together so to speak. Actually, since they were born. He just figured that keeping them in the dark will save them from another burden they'd have to bear. It didn't end good for either of them, did it though? Rin-kun noticed their bond anyway and Okumura-sensei recognized the nature of it almost instantly."

That commentary momentarily stupefied Shura into place, her eyes getting wide. For a second she wished she could unhear what she just heard. It was unbelievable, to think that Shiro— That boys had a bond, a _red thread of fate_ between them? Also Shiro knew, all the time too and never even gave a slightest hint— but that didn't surprise her, he probably hoped that boys would live normal lives. Well, as normal as exorcists could anyway.

It was a piece of information Shura did not want to know but now that she did, well...

"That still doesn't explain why would ye do such a foul thing and close them up together on s _upermoon_ , ye sick bastard. What did ye have from it anyway? Entertainment? Or was it something more?"

"Hear me now, Kirigakure-san, there was no point in trying to run away from it. Do you reckon that their bond wouldn't grow? Well, it would. As if they weren't acting like a fools in love already. So I just gave them a little push in a good direction."

Mephisto by now stood still, facing very disturbed Shura.

"It's so wrong— Yukio, Rin—"

Suddenly a very peculiar smirk appeared on Mephisto's face and she shuddered. Just as she did so, he leaned over her. "Actually, there's something I'd like to show you."

"What?" she barked back, unrelenting.

Chuckling under nose, Mephisto twirled his umbrella staring her down but after few seconds nodded towards closet doors. "Eins, zwei, drei—" he spoke with mirth in his tone and there was tiny puff and pink cloud coming from under the doors. "Follow me, please."

Without word he stepped over but Shura only stared at his back as if he just grew another head before she huffed. "I ain't going into closet with ye, bastard" she stated, curling her fists.

It was wrong move, as Mephisto send her such devious look she felt it piercing her through. "It is closet or we can jump out the window. Your pick, Shura-san" he ended with devils smile on his sharp face, one fang shining.

Creeps went down Shura's spine, she felt paralysed. Whatever that bastard was doing, it worked. In the end there was no tell what he might really do. She relented but reluctantly. "Alright, get into that closet I'll follow behind."

Mephisto's eyes flickered ominously. Of course she'd pick it, she was so boring no backbone whatsoever, unlike Shiro had. "No fun whatsoever, never—" he muttered under breath, opening doors.

Once they went through, their eyes were met with huge stadium. Weather there was hot and humid unlike the one outside the Academy, that could mean only one thing. They were somewhere far away, not that anyone minded. Shura walking behind Mephisto looked around but haven't found anything interesting about the place.

That was until Mephisto stopped just before railing and glanced down where their young proteges were having a training session. Everybody was there, entire team and they were having a blast. Shura smiled at the view, they were fighting against each other – sometimes ganging up at unsuspecting teammates.

"Look and tell me what you see" said plainly Mephisto, but this time his face was blank.

Shura sighed, trying to figure out where she was supposed to look but her eyes would automatically drift towards Rin and Yukio. Thought of them being— _intimate_ was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't look at them the same way. It was wrong— so wrong.

"Don't let your disgust get better of you. You still care about boys."

"What they did— it's disgusting. I can't— Shit. Mephisto" she snarled tearing her eyes from Yukio's persona. "I can't look at them—"

He clucked his tongue right then, looking sideways at her. " _Love_ is disgusting? That's a first. Now, before you'll give me another mouthful just spare a one _good_ look at boys, shall you?" he commanded and Shura obliged, trying to keep her face impasse. He continued then, "It was meant to happen. Ever since they were born, one was always looking after another. If it wasn't young Yukio patching up young Rin then it would be Rin trying to cheer up gloomy Yukio. Their bond grew on it's own without anybody's interference, do you know why? Subconsciously they'd always put each other on the proverbial pedestal, not anybody else. Not their father not their friends— not to mention neither of them even tried to find somebody to love, ever."

Mephisto nodded towards Rin, who was apparently ganged up upon by Shima, Bon and Shiemi and jumped away before running from them. "It was because they already had that person. You and I know well enough that both of them would sacrifice for each other in a heartbeat. Isn't that romantic? Actually when you think about it more, they already did."

After what seemed forever Shura finally found back her voice. "No, yer wrong. What yer telling is a normal, _brotherly love_ — kind that is in every family—"

"Normal" mocked Mephisto, mulling over the word. "Whenever Okumura twins were normal? They're truest hellspawns of Satan, both calling upon devils powers at will. You cannot call that normal, now can you?"

It was still wrong. "Yer twisting the facts into some bloody, surreal fairytale when it's not. Do ye expect they will live happily ever after, together? It's sick."

"Sick or not. It's true and real" here Mephisto chuckled. "The best part is _they_ are still in denial about it. Both Yukio and Rin are dancing around each other, neither of them making any moves but both do keep a sharp eye on each other. Now that's what I call _tragic_."

Shura shook her head, trying to forget last few minutes of her life. In doing so, she spared that one glance at Yukio and Rin. They still acted so normal with the rest of team it was strange knowing that there was something very ugly going on between them. Love is love she heard once but when it came to this... _No_. She couldn't believe in Mephisto's tale but there _were_ signs— Sings only now she understood.

And there was Yukio standing in the pitch a quite far away from Rin but when Shiemi actually managed to beat his twin into sand, he tensed up and did stop his shooting practice. Only when Rin stood up— thanks to Shiemi who sputtered apologizes— he once again corrected his grip on pistol and fired towards Kamiki's foxes.

And then again when Yukio was starting to get encircled by said foxes and barely dodged sharp fangs of one of them, Rin almost jumped to his rescue— one foot ahead already.

That's when everything came crashing down on Shura. Mephisto, fucking Mephisto was right. Boys had it bad— and they danced around each other dance of denial. It wouldn't matter though because when Rin would turn his eyes from Yukio, Yukio would turn his towards Rin.

They knew it was wrong, they were fighting it.

At that moment Shura realised she didn't know what to do anymore. Cry or laugh? Maybe both at the same time? Ghost feeling of incoming tears was only thing she felt, not to mention how torn she was on the inside.

"I can't— I need to go" she concluded, shaking her head. "I'm going."

Mephisto upon hearing her words sighed. "You're giving up on them."

She was already half-way towards exit but stopped anyway. "I need time to think."

"Well, off you go then!" Mephisto chirped back then, nodding to himself. "Just don't take too long or you might run out of it" he added waving towards young exorcists.

"I'll try" Shura concluded, walking out.

That left Mephisto alone. Actually, he was in a kind of a whiff in there. He didn't think that Shura might have such negative reaction towards boys relationship, well— it didn't matter. He really should've been somewhere else entirely but hey, free energy was still free.

Waving once again— this time towards Rin, he smiled before stepping back. With a motion of his umbrella he shut the door close and then once again twirled his favourite piece of equipment. When pink cloud started to clear, he walked through the doors.

Instantly when he found himself on the other side, doors snapped close. Wherever one would look, there was only unrelenting dark fog around and nothing else. Briskly, Mephisto took ahead to meet his guest. Yes, he was late but it didn't really change anything— not in this place anyway. Maybe simply because time was non-existent in there.

When he finally arrived at the place he fixed his white top-hat before glancing at his guest.

In there, in the middle of nowhere a black silhouette was kept still by shadows themselves. Sometimes long black tail would escape from that dimensional prison before it'd be caught once again.

Teal eyes glared heavily at Mephisto but all he did was smile back.

"I really hoped we could have an accord."

Upon hearing his voice, girl tripled her strength behind attempts to escape. "Why?!" her voice drifted, low and angry. "I trusted you!"

At that Mephisto squinted his eyes, smile splitting his face. He was completely unperturbed at seeing her rage, these black flames that would start to burn her free.

"I told you before. You cannot interfere. It wasn't a question but a command, my dear niece" he said sweetly.

"You let her mark him!"

This time there was a chuckle. "Actually, no. It wasn't me. If I remember correctly I had my hands full of another demon at the time—" here he send her a sharp look, which meant exactly what she thought it did. "If not for a said demon trying to play a hero card I'd probably saved oh-so-poor Rin-kun from his doomed fate. Bravo—" he clapped, slowly and then tipped his hat. "Thanks to you, I am having a blast. Not only Rin Okumura has got Death's Kiss upon his stubborn butt but also future you."

Girl stopped dead, unmoving. Her teal eyes started to widen in shock. "Impossible."

Using sudden stillness of his niece, Mephisto called upon his power to once again encase her in never-ending shadows. Of course he knew it was futile to try keep her in there, she'd escape sooner or later but for now it was enough.

"There are always consequences of altering time." Mephisto started, as if recalling a long forgotten memory. "I know, I am the Master of it. Even so I, myself cannot change anything back. Future, yes. Past, no. I thought I taught you at least that much, but apparently, no" here he sighed, pouting. "It's going to get even messier the longer you're here, do you really want that?"

His niece, name of Kyoko shook her head before steeling herself. "Whatever will happen to me is not important. I came back to right wrongs that will happen."

Loud tsk was heard. "Exactly what I was telling you. _You can't._ If you start changing things over, not only you'll end up dead but Rin and many others too" said Mephisto looking closer at his niece. She clearly had a mindset after Yukio, she wasn't going to budge. "How many times did you actually travelled back in time?" he asked out of curiosity. It was something that was nagging him for some time now, her story was too elaborated for a kid like her.

Answered him silence.

"Ah, so I am right" he stated, nodding to himself. "And that's probably where our conversation ends" he added as if in afterthought. "Again, you shut me out."

"Let me free. Please."

Now that was surprising.

"Will you go back to your time if I do so?" Mephisto asked back and he felt the glare that was pointed at him.

And then more silence.

"I guessed so, _au revoir_ for now then, niece-of-mine!"

Turning his back at the girl, Mephisto waved as he walked out from his pocket dimension. There was a huge smile on his face as he once again sat behind principals desk, waiting. It seemed his games were becoming more and more enjoyable with appearance of his niece and Shura actually taking his bait.

Armchair crunched under pressure as he leaned into it. Even he himself had no idea what will happen, how anything will work out in the end. So far however he had too good time to think about trivial things. Besides, his brother was back. Lucifer. After almost seventeen years he bothered to find him, only to deliver their father's message.

Mephisto was running out of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear me, hear me end is near. I'm done with this chapter, tired but damn I like it. Hope you'll like it too. Also I think I just hit 100+k wow, yay me. Ps. I am fresh after Avengers: Civil War and daaaaamn - I love Stucky. Read & Review!

* * *

 

" _A storm is coming, Frank says  
A storm that will swallow the children..." _

_\- Donnie Darko._

* * *

Rin couldn't stop picking on his sweater's sleeve. He simply couldn't help it, really. And it wasn't even particularly special garment to start with, it was _only_ the one Yukio kept on using when he was pretty much cloth-less mere days after his awakening. Same he lend to his twin oh so chivalrously.

The fact that he was bored shitless prolly hadn't got anything to do with it, but maybe it actually did. Well, who would be surprised at that though? Their so-called teacher hasn't showed up again and the past hour entire class spent minding their own businesses, more or less.

Problem was - bloody sweater just wouldn't bounce back as it did on Yukio's wrist.

By no means, he wouldn't ever try to smell said cloth once he got it back with thanks, that would be weird to do – but he did nonetheless. In the next few minutes after receiving his sweater, he found himself alone in their kitchen while preparing clothes for washing – and he yielded to his primal side to breath in a huge whiff of his twins still lingering scent.

Shaking that thought outta his mind, Rin pulled again on a sleeve which gave in, covering his hand half-way – leaving only knuckles and long, slender fingers on display.

He frowned at that, remembering as Yukio would pull and pull on the same sleeve over and over again but it would just bounce back onto his wrist, just slightly covering his brother's palm.

Not that he'd mind Yukio being once again taller than him but... _yeah, he actually_ did _mind._ A lot. Rin felt like his head-of-the-family position was endangered in a just few months that followed his brother's awakening. _Again_. Even though still, he couldn't help but to feel fluttering of his heart at mere thought of his twin, his smile, his frown, his... everything and nothing.

Sometimes Rin would catch himself at how stupefied he'd feel while Yukio could do basically nothing. It was like they say in those fairy-tales, feeling of being on cloud nine by simply watching his brother do every day's chores; by simply being around him. So what if their relationship wasn't progressing in any direction? Rin very much knew that he was in-love and there was no way out of it ( _not that he'd want to find one!_ ) but at the same time, he was well aware that there was _no way into it_ either.

He didn't mind it though. Actually if he'd be honest with himself he quite relished in the unspoken love that hung heavily around them.

However in the weeks following their _supermoon_ , he felt the ever-growing tension between them. It was unmistakable. Of course, neither of them spoke of it, nor gave a sign of recognition. They kept on prancing around each other, overplaying the brother's card over and over.

Yes, Rin was more than aware they were stuck on each other. It was infuriating to begin with but also for some strange reason felt weirdly exciting. Maybe because it was a taboo, because they'd be alone against the entire world. It didn't matter, it made him feel like he should pursue that happiness he could have, not minding consequences.

There was also a matter of Yukio's so-called pregnancy, about which he never really thought about before. It wasn't as if anyone knew nor could see any signs of it anyway, well maybe beside Rin himself he gathered.

"What a boreeee!" sighed loudly one of occupants of the classroom where Rin was currently sitting. "This is stupid, Shura-san did it again!" moaned same person before slumping with a dramatic expression over his face onto his desk.

Kamiki Izumo, who sat next to said person, exhaled before glaring at her companion. "Would you kindly shut it, Shima! I think by now all of us heard you say it at least hundred times!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Find yourself something to do."

Upon hearing that on Shima face slipped wicked grin. "I already have" he answered, blatantly turning his eyes onto completely unsuspecting blonde's back before reaching his hand towards her.

Kamiki shrieked at that, swatting at Shima's hand repeatedly. "Pervert! Leave poor Shiemi outta your wicked fantasies."

Shima pouted. "Who do you think I am?" he mock-asked. "My fantasies are top-notch classy with a bit of leather in them, not wicked at all."

Konekomaru laughed somewhere behind them what got him a glare from red-faced Kamiki. Shiemi, who so far was completely enamoured with her familiar Ni-chan, only then blinked her wide eyes to look at her friends.

"What's happening?" she asked confused, not really following their previous conversation.

Izumo shook in place, hand trembling at her side – glaring heavily at Shima – but in the end only huffed before plonking back on her chair. She waved off other girl's confusion with a hand. "Nothing, Moriyama-san. Just Shima being Shima I guess, go back to what you've been doing before."

Shiemi however frowned little before exhaling. "I am kind of bored just sitting here. We were supposed to have a lesson with Shura-san but she's still absent..."

Bon took that exact moment to pipe in. "It's already third time she's done this in the past two weeks" he mentioned displeased, staring at the view behind classroom's window. "Very unprofessional, not to mention someone could've informed us about it beforehand. We're just wasting our time here."

Loud scratch of chair's legs being dragged over the floor filled up classroom just then. Bon was already on his legs, throwing bag over shoulder. Izumo shook her head at that but haven't said a word, probably thinking the same thing as her friend. Konekomaru though was surprised.

"You're leaving?" he asked, his eyes wide behind glasses. "What if she's just late?" he tried to reason, even though it was a stupid reason to start with.

Bon called him on it almost immediately. "It's been half hour, Koneko. She's not coming and I've just wasted all this time waiting— When I could've helped someone."

Rin sighed then, scratching slowly at his chin. "Helped with what?" he asked curiously, glancing at his always-2-cool-4-school friend.

At that Bon stared once again behind the window. "Helped with demons."

Once his words were registered by the few occupants, there was uproar of what's and when's and how's. Bon however wasn't easy to break and didn't give in, standing by his rules and hasn't said anything.

Besides only mentioning something that everybody was aware of but never said anything about, "We've already been through a lot, what's one ghost in comparison to Gehenna's Gate? Makes one wonder why they keep on prolonging making us official exorcists."

That was a good point and Rin had to agree with his friend on this. It looked like not only he picked on the strange policy that hovered around them. While he knew that most good and experienced exorcists finished them bloody cram-school courses, they had nothing on them.

Zero experience. They on the other hand had it in spares already. Yet even though they fought with Satan's spawns and even the devil himself they still were treated like some preschoolers, who had no idea how to say their A-B-C's. That in itself was infuriating.

"Anyway, if you lot want to sit on your arses all day be my guests, I'm going."

With confident stride Bon ended his short litany about wasting time and moved ahead. He already said his bye's and not-so-accidentally shoved Rin's shoulder with his bag when classrooms door was yanked open.

At the mere sound of it all pairs of eyes locked onto the person that shot inside, his hair a bit more unkempt than usual, glasses crooked on his nose and tail ticking with each step.

Yukio looked seriously shaken – quite literally.

Bon immediately stiffened by Rin's desk, wondering if he should get back to his place unnoticed while he still could. Rin on the other side, growled under breath at the view of his friends back – or rather, his perky ass. It took almost everything out of Rin not to pinch Bon's backside so he'd back off from his line of vision. If there was an ass Rin would've liked to see it'd be Yukio's or Shiemi's or Kamiki's – certainly not Bon's.

Seeing hesitation in _cockoo-head'_ s shoulders, he grit his teeth before kicking Bon's shin.

Loud crash filled up classroom as Yukio let all his books fall unceremoniously onto teachers desk.

Shiemi jumped in her seat at that, Kamiki closed her eyes instead but boys didn't seem to react in the slightest to that display of irritation from younger Okumura. They were all aware that Yukio didn't come in as a student but as a teacher, and in a very bad mood it seemed.

After hitting twice more on Bon's shin, Rin glowered. "Would you mind taking your ass off my sight already. Sit down damnnit!"

Just seconds after Rin's outburst, gravely silence filled the classroom.

And then nothing.

Bon as silently and quickly as he mustered sat back on his place. Rest of the classroom however waited for something, anything from their Okumura-sensei. Yukio's silence was more than unnerving and very much awkward.

Then there was a loud exhale and Yukio's shoulders slumped little bit before he looked up into faces of his students.

"Alright, so as you might realize Shura once again is off, she's been called over on mission few hours ago and for that I am sorry" here Yukio straightened, letting his tail wave slowly behind him in loops. He raked hand trough hair, making it stick out in different directions. If anyone found it funny, no one called him on it. "I've been called by Pheles-san just few minutes ago and haven't got time to prepare any material for today's lesson, however you might feel free to ask about anything you might find difficult or complicated in your material and I'll try to explain it as well as I can."

Sighing loudly then Yukio slowly, almost sophistically sat behind teachers desk, ignoring incredulous looks he's been given and reached for one of many books that lied on the desk.

Almost instantly classroom sighed with relief.

Rin couldn't stop staring at his twin though, he couldn't recall seeing Yukio like this – ever. More so, he seemed totally at ease with his tail out in the open – and that somehow made Rin happier than ever.

Upon closer inspection he'd say that Yukio was bluffing and hard. Books he took with himself were his school-books, his dishevelled self also pointed towards his earlier shower – and with a whiff of his nose, Rin was more than sure that Yukio showered just before coming into classroom. His brother's scent was heavy and fresh and that send shiver down his back straight to his groin and Rin fidgeted in place.

He could practically see the few wet strands of his twins hair, that didn't have luck to dry out yet.

As Rin was temporally lost to his thoughts, rest of the classroom relaxed and slowly Shima was once again in the centre of attention.

"—there's going to be Halloween's party in the academy I've heard" Shima blabbered, hovering on the back feet of his chair nonchalantly, hands behind his head. "You guys coming right?"

Shiemi nodded vigorously her blonde head. "Yes! I've already told my mum I want to go but she said I can't go alone."

Shima at that smiled sincerely. "Don't worry, I'll be there for sure."

"That's great! I'm so glad" breathed out Shiemi with relief. "I'll tell my mum I won't be alone, that you're coming then."

Kamiki huffed under nose. "Of course you'd go, typical" her words aimed at pinkhead. "Probably in some silly costume too."

Ears of wide-eyed blonde perked up upon hearing this. "Costume? What costume, Izumo-chan?"

The other girl bit her own tongue. "Err— Just a costume, don't you know? It's called Halloween for a reason, scary costumes included."

"Scary?" piped Shiemi, jumping little in place excited. "Amazing. I already can't wait. Can I wear a costume too?"

Kamiki opened her mouth to answer back but unfortunately Shima beat her to it by pushing her lips close with a hand, his smile aimed at expecting blonde. "Of course you can, I'll help you find one if you want."

Bon chuckled under breath, shaking his head. "With cat ears and whiskers I gather" he said, raising his brow. He's got an eye wink as an answer to that question and chuckled once again. "You'll never change will you?"

Shima shook his pink head. "Never."

Three of friends burst into heartily laughter then, as Kamiki tried ( _with little to no effect_ ) convince blonde girl to go with her instead of pinkheaded pervert to shop for an _appropriate_ costume.

However as future team of exorcists was staring to bicker back and forth between themselves, Rin's mind was completely off of it. He half-listened to his friends but his utmost concentration was on his twin's stern facade. But it was just that – a facade, as his brother's tail was starting to fidget with agitation. At what, for what reason he couldn't guess though - at first.

Only when Shima started to describe how Shiemi's future costume was supposed to look ( _with lace and silk included_ ), Rin understood his brother's silent ire. Even if he himself liked to imagine how things could look between him and Shiemi, he always would catch himself thinking that it wouldn't work. Some kind of sudden trigger would pop on when it came to the blonde and he'd feel very disturbed by a mere thought of her with _anyone_ like that to be honest.

Their light-haired friend was too nice, too sweet and too innocent to try and imagine such dirty things with her as the main character.

And at that moment, he wished Shima would just shut his trap.

To Rin's utmost surprise, he didn't have to wait long before that happened. Just as if his wish came true abrupt burst of bright blue flames shocked silly pinkhaired boy and he fell flat from his chair onto hard floor groaning. Momentarily Rin narrowed eyes at his brother and for a second they locked but to make everything funnier, Yukio was too startled at the happening – or so it seemed by his stupefied facial expression.

Rin couldn't help it and laughed upon remembering his own accidental bursts of flames when he'd get angry or displeased with something. The worst thing was that his twin was trying hard to conceal his little accident by keeping as straight face as he could – without flustering terribly at what had he done. Not that Rin wouldn't catch a beet-red tips of his twins ears anyway.

Shima on the other hand was slowly getting back on his feet, picking up his chair while at it. "Why did you do that?" he asked mock-hurt but sat down totally relaxed. Of course it was aimed at Rin, who shrugged. "You're gonna get dibs too, y'know. I'd never forget about you, Rin."

His laugh hitched when from a corner of his eye he once again caught distressed face of his twin.

"Oi! Okumura!"

"I—it wasn't me!" he finally managed in-between his laugher. Unfortunately for him, Shima's confused face made entire situation even more hilarious.

"Of course it was you, dimwit" cut in Bon, narrowing his eyes.

Rin waved him off. "No. I—it wasn't me."

"Yes, Okumura. We've all seen blue flames pop out from nowhere and knock Shima's chair out from underneath him" reasoned Kamiki but her face was cracking into silent laughter as well.

Waving his hand again, Rin shook his head as his laugh started to subside. "Whatever. I'll be going to the party too by the way."

Patting him on the back, Shima smiled, no hard feelings left. "Attaboy. But for future reference, if you want to fry my ass just give me a weeks notice, okay? So I won't be too surprised."

Nodding to himself Rin once again glanced at his twin – who sat, sweating profusely about his slip of control and for the last time burst out laughing. This time however entire classroom followed, not even knowing what it was that their friend found suddenly so funny. Not that it mattered at the time, as even Yukio joined in, quietly chuckling under his nose.

Little did they know that it was probably the last time they'd laugh so heartily in each others company given the storm that was closing on them. Because unbeknown to them the real danger was looming over closer than ever and soon enough was going to swallow them all, sooner than they'd expect.

* * *

…

* * *

The day it happened sky was grey and October's chill was already hungrily biting into everyone. It was surprising to think that just barely few days ago they've all been sitting in a classroom laughing their heads off at Rin's outburst of hardly-contained laughter.

Yet now entire exo-team was facing Gehenna's doorway that appeared out-of-blue in a park near centre of the town. Said doorway was sinister in itself – with huge wafts of black matter coming out of it in waves; otherwise than that it couldn't be any bigger than every-other plain doorway.

However each of them bared in mind that it was just a thin barrier between two worlds that always collided – Assiah and Gehenna. If there was one thing that was putting them on edge was the enormous amount of coal-tars and ghosts that'd come through it.

At first when they finally reached the cursed soil – they were overwhelmed, quite literally and not in a good meaning of that word. Even now, as they slowly were being forced apart from each other's sides – they tried to keep themselves in check.

Rin was practically swarmed with black, tiny demons that wouldn't leave him alone. He was hardly making any progress at all if he was honest. Not even his flames were able to burn the ever-coming waves of enemies from him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Kamiki was jumping along with her foxes gracefully, fighting some kind of apparition he couldn't really know. A bit farer away he caught a glimpse of Bon, Shiemi and Konekomaru doing their best at exorcising one of the many ghouls that crossed over to their world.

And for some fucking reason they all wanted _him_.

Having lost his focus for a second – just a bloody second – he found himself jumping back painfully into tree's bark and hissed, as sweat slightly dripped down his chin. If he was honest, their situation was ridiculous. That was, until Yukio snapped angrily towards him.

"They all are after you" his brother sneered, eyes throwing daggers his way. "They see the Death's Kiss that's on your soul, nii-san!" He shot four times at their swarming enemies, slowly making a path towards Rin. "You should've stayed behind! I told you it was a bad idea for you to come with us!"

"No!" Rin snapped back, anger burning his rational-thinking away. "I am as much part of our exorcist team as everyone else!" With a kick he once again flew into fray, slashing his burning sword at coal-tars.

That's when suddenly, Yukio's shot barely passed by his head and Rin stiffened – watching his brother.

Yukio was breathing heavily but kept his dirtied face impasse. "You're endangering this entire mission" he said calmly, eyes staring with cold certainty. "Everybody in here might die because of you" his hand shivered, yet he kept pointing pistol at Rin. "For once in your bloody life, Rin – do something right!" Yukio finally growled, throwing other hand in the overall direction of Gehenna's doorway. "Demons will keep coming through it until _he_ won't get you! Don't you understand! He wants to _get you onto other side_ and won't stop until he'll get you!"

Not so subtlety nor quietly – Yukio's words echoed blankly between trees, catching everybody else's attention to two of them. One could only notice how Bon's eyes hardened upon those words, how Shiemi closed her own wide ones – trying hard to contain upcoming tears. Even Izumo jumped away from apparition to cock her head into their direction, frown marrying her face. Shima at that just shook his head numbly, waving his a bit too-long hair outta his face before once again launching himself at his opponent.

Heaviness of the situation finally settled on Rin's shoulders and he shook his head angrily, his almost white hand long time cold from grip he's had on his sword.

"How the fuck do you know that, four-eyes?!" he couldn't help himself but to growl back, clutching his Kurikara ever tighter.

Just then for a second Yukio's facade crumbled as he shivered. "I can _hear_ him—"

Those words stupefied Rin before he fully registered entire meaning of them. Just as he opened his mouth to reply to that piece of information, he was boldly interrupted by another wave of coal-tars, directed straight at him. Smoothly, practically automatically he swirled around and slashed at black cloud that aimed for him to burn it with burst of blue flames in the next minute. Wheezing little from his stunt, he furrowed brows worriedly at his twin who stood steadily reading his face.

"You can hear _him_."

It wasn't a question, a statement really. One that froze blood in his veins. Yukio nodded slowly at that inhaling heavily.

"How long?"

With a frown of his own Yukio clenched teeth before replying. "Every time I am near one of _them_."

 _'Them'_ was unspoken but Rin understood what he was aiming at. ' _Them_ ' were those bloody doorways that made his twin so shaken and uncertain – for all this time. It made sense in a way, flashback of his twins stricken face from month ago suddenly at forefront of his mind. Upon remembering that, he viciously turned around towards said doorway and fixed his grip on Kurikara. They had've been trying to get close to that bloody thing for _hours_ now – or so it seemed – but to no avail.

As much as his brother was right though, they still needed him. Actually he even had a bright idea struck him. Looking back at his twin, he exhaled, before speaking with slight quirk of his mouth to it.

"We have to close it" he stated the obvious and saw as Yukio's jaw clenched a bit more, watching him cautiously. "And no matter what you think, you need me."

Of course his brother shook his head at that. "You're not doing anything stupid, nii-san" he warned him, not that Rin ignored it to turn and look at his friends how they've been faring so far. "And as you can see, all of us is trying to keep your stupid-ass alive if it's possible, not to mention _in Assiah_."

He knew that his twin was right, he figured as much himself. Nonetheless, even given the situation they were in, he found Yukio's outburst cute and chuckled under nose before sobering once again. "I don't plan on visiting Gehenna any time soon if that's what you're hinting at" he answered clearly, steeling himself. "I have a plan."

Yukio's brow quirked at sharp tone he used, good. "No" was his brother's answer to that and dangerous glare sent his way.

Rin smirked in a mean of answer to that silent threat only bursting his flames brighter. "Well, I wasn't asking" he concluded then and before anyone could've stopped him, he jumped into air to fall a quite away from his shocked-still twin to start running straight at Gehenna's doorway.

Yukio's shouts fell dead on his ears.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins and what-not, he let himself loosen his control over the demon that resided within him. Sounds became a white-noise in the back of his head, colours washed away leaving darkness, reds and yellows in his vision as he ran. All he was thinking about was his goal – to reach the doorway and close it once and for all, before Yukio'd lose his mind again.

It wasn't going to happen. Not on his watch.

His concious mind barely registered Shima's sharp scream as he fallen struck by his opponent. Soon after Shima's, Kamiki's needlelike shout followed and then Shiemi's and Koneko's. They went down fast as their opponents went berserk at his try to close the doorway. Demons were far from stupid, or rather their _father_ was.

Not that it mattered as he slashed his way through copious amounts of opponents that tried to stop him in his way. He never stopped, not even once. As he slashed at the bloodied ghoul that tried to munch into his middle, he found himself before the doorway and with a breath of finality held his Kurikara up.

With a whirl of air and coal-tars that he cut through, he struck the eye that blinked ominously at them for all this time.

Horrible screech pierced the air then and Rin found himself suddenly _overwhelmed_ by sheer power of the other side. He didn't stop, pausing only to catch a breath as he slowly dipped his Kurikara deeper into the eye. What he did not foresee though was that once the doorway started to close, it'd try to suck everything back into Gehenna. Clinging to his sword with all his might, his own words suddenly drifted back to him and he couldn't help but to feel unease settle down in the pit of his stomach.

Waves of demons kept on biting into his back, kicking, screaming, pushing him inside doorway. At some point he'd believe he saw black hands reaching for him, it's owners very much his clones beside black holes instead of eyes and mouth.

 _That was_ fucking _terrifying._

Just as he shuddered when first hands curled around his neck and shoulders, he heard a blood curling scream that yanked him back to Assiah. Not thinking much he whipped his head to see unconscious Shima on the ground, a growing pool of blood around him.

_Fuck, shit, no. Please, don't be dead._

Shivers kept on going down his arms and back as he watched his friend lie motionlessly on the ground. Only after few more seconds he noticed stricken face of Izumo that with unshed tears kept on sending her foxes to take the burst of the situation. Bon and Konekomaru were sending arias one after another, trying to hold the ever wavering barrier around them as silently crying Shiemi was working her charms with Ni-chan on pale pink-head.

Blinking away tears and fear, he felt himself growing furious.

His flames burst even bigger, black smudges interlining his bright blues but he never knew.

With last push, he completely sheathed his Kurikara in Gehenna's doorway eye. There was no tell what might've happen, but he didn't care – he might've just as well get suck back in – for all he cared. He just wanted this thing to disappear and Shima to be alive. This time he didn't flinch as the black hands curled once again around him, pulling him into darkness.

Waves of demons tediously grew weaker as he waited, watching the black whiffs of matter dissolve silently into air.

Only when all he stared at were pine trees quietly moving with air, he breathed out with relief that he was still in Assiah, his flames dismissing along it. That thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as his ears caught a sniff and then movement.

Suddenly the weather felt way too chilly for his tastes, as even his breath was still coming out with white puffs. Somehow he couldn't look at his friends, knowing that everything what happened was his fault. When he finally did raise his head he was met with Shima's scrutinizing gaze.

Rin's heart leapt into his throat and he blinked away tears, smiling.

"Well, that was one hell of a show, man" spoke Shima, smiling back at him through pain. Shiemi then smacked him upside down his head at what he hissed. "What are you hitting me for, woman?!"

Blonde shook her head, at the same time hugging awkwardly pink-haired male. "Don't you ever do that!" she hiccuped angrily before glaring at her friend.

Shima smiled awkwardly at her. "I— well—"

Their blonde friend growled at the boy in her arms. "Never, ever again jump before me, understood? I could've evoked Amaimon!"

"There was no time—"

But Shiemi had none of it, calling bull on their pinkheaded friend. If there was one thing that Rin was painfully aware of at that moment though was the way Kamiki stood, shaken to the core – actually visibly trembling at the entire event. Shiemi however beside her little tantrum was completely calm – he could recall her concentrated face as she healed whatever damage Shima's body taken for her.

In the end he was glad it was over – that they closed Gehenna's doorway and that everybody made of it alive.

Now, mentioning that—

"Have anyone seen Yuki-chan?" asked Shiemi, looking around them. "Where is he?"

Ice-cold dread flood his system, as Rin realised that yes – he wasn't anywhere in sight. Was that possible he took even worse hit from closing the bloody thing than them? Because he couldn't have been taken now, could he?

_No, no._

Leaving that trail of thought, Rin looked toward his friends who where just as distressed as he was. There was a silent conversation between them that lasted around thirty seconds but it was enough to have a plan.

"I'll evoke Amaimon to take me and Shima to Pheles-san" stated Shiemi, not letting go of her friend. "Anyone want to go back with us?"

Rin scowled at that, he still didn't like the fact that Shiemi seemed to go quite along with his so called half-brother. "I don't like it, Shiemi."

She send him a look, knowing he hasn't had a say in the matter. "Shima is in no state to walk on his own. He has broken leg and arm, not to mention he still might have some internal bleeding we're not aware of" she concluded, her wide eyes very sharp.

He shrugged the look sent his way off, still holding Kurikara in his bruised and bloodied hand. "Alright then. Go ahead. I'll stay behind and look for Yukio" he mentioned, breathing heavily all his nerves away. "Anyone else wanna stay behind?" When nobody said anything, he shrugged it off. "See you back in the Academy then?"

Without waiting for an answer he darted into park, not once looking behind. When he walked, glancing around trees he realised he couldn't blame them for leaving him alone though. Yeah, it hurt like bitch that not even _one_ of them stayed behind to help him find his brother but— somehow, in some twisted way he understood.

And he was more than aware that Shima's apologizing smile was meant for him. Bloody idiot, that was. If Shiemi let him, he'd bet his left arm that Shima would stay just to keep him company. Sighing, Rin still couldn't understand his pink-haired friend. If he could say, he'd say that Shima would gladly sacrifice his own life for one of theirs – and that thought didn't sit right with him, not at all.

As he walked the same path he remembered his twin was supposed to be, he paused when he noticed that his breath was getting continuously more visible. Yeah, upon closer inspection he knew that somehow, one of the ghosts must've stayed behind.

Yukio was probably keeping it at bay, he figured. But why? Just as he wanted to resume his walk, a very cold, wet thing pressed into his palm – at what he jumped back, Kurikara ready to slash whatever it was and stared.

Stared long and hard at one of Kamiki's foxes, that gazed at him with something akin to relief.

"What—?"

"Why so surprised, Okumura?" drawled Kamiki, appearing from behind one of trees. Her cheek dirty and scratched, still though wearing that frown she's always seen with.

"Kamiki" he said, not really understanding. "You haven't gone with the rest?"

She shook her head at him, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "As you can see" she said cheekily. "Besides, I have two noses to help you find your brother" she added pointing at her familiars. They looked well rugged and tired.

"Well, thanks." Rin answered, a bit surprised. He scratched at his head before smiling his usual smile at her. "I guess."

At that girl waved his thanks away with her hand and smiled herself. "No problem Okumura" she said, gesturing her foxes towards him. "If you don't mind."

Rin could only shrug at that with a small smile. "Go ahead" he added, holding his hand up. Foxes ran towards him and both sniffed his extended hand. "How do you know that Yukio will smell the same way I do?" he asked then, suddenly aware of the strange situation he was in.

Kamiki shrugged before speaking again. "They kept on saying you two smell alike for a long time now, I never knew it might come in handy though."

"Oh" was his short reply before foxes held their noses up in the air, sniffing. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before one of the foxes jumped up towards west direction. Other one following soon after.

"They found him" said Kamiki, walking behind her familiars. "Let's go."

Nodding, Rin silently fell into step with her. It was strange and completely new to him to be with Kamiki Izumo alone for once. To be honest he haven't knew her all that well – but maybe it was because they never spent much time on their own.

Also he's always seen her as that snobbish know-it-all type he kind of despised, but not really. When it came down to Kamiki, he was aware that there was something missing – something that made her different from other girls like her. He just never really thought about it either.

Now that have had him relenting as to what he really knew about his friends? Practically nothing. While they knew everything about him and Yukio. _Well,_ almost _everything._

"You've been amazing by the way." Kamiki said quietly and Rin almost missed it.

"What?" he asked dumbly after her, then laughed it off. "It was nothing, just doing my job and all that, y'know."

But she disagreed, chuckling. "Well, you haven't seen the look on your face when you noticed Shima— and that blast of flames—" she kept on talking, her frown deepening. "You looked feral" she finally said, looking at him from a corner of her eye. "Don't get me wrong, but even my foxes were wary of you."

"S—sorry."

Kamiki shook her head. "Don't be, you closed single-handedly Gehenna's doorway."

"Yeah, but Shima got hurt, badly" he stated, suddenly feeling very aware of Kamiki walking beside him, watching sternly ahead her. "It's my fault."

This time she stopped before she shrugged. "Bloody idiot jumped before Shiemi and me. If not for him one of us or _both_ would be in much worse shape than he is. I guess you're rubbing off on him, too much."

Rin chuckled at her disapproving tone. "You think?"

Kamiki nodded her head before walking once again. "Yes, but by that he keeps forgetting he's not like you. He won't heal in a matter of hours."

"Yeah" he agreed, somehow solemnly. "I guess I'll have to talk with him."

"He probably won't hear a word of it though."

"Well, he'll have his ass fried crispy crunchy if he won't" he answered to that, laughing afterwards little.

Kamiki giggled under nose before she scrutinized it in disgust. "Bad image, Okumura. Now I won't be able to look Shima in the face for a month."

"Just a month?"

She nodded, pointing to her right as to where her familiars where directing them. They've came around the bushes that obscured their view and almost jumped in scare when they were met face first with Yukio's concentrated one.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yukio, still looking around warily.

Rin frowned, before puffing. "We've been looking for you. We closed the doorway."

"Actually you closed it, as we were trying hard not to get suck into Gehenna."

That got Kamiki quizzical look from Rin. "It wasn't that bad" he retorted, at what her brows jumped into her hairline.

"You've got to be kidding me, Okumura" she replied. "We could barely hold our own. All of us. Together."

Nah, it couldn't be. Kamiki for certain was pulling his leg, Rin let it drop though. This time. He turned to look at his silent brother. "Where is it?"

Yukio frowned, sending him glare. "I don't know. As soon as you happened to close on me, she disappeared. She might be everywhere now."

"She?" asked Kamiki, looking between brothers as if they were talking about their mutual crush.

Younger Okumura frowned, keeping steady hands at his sides. " _Banshee_."

Banshee, went through Rin's mind. He certainly couldn't mean the same one that gave him the kiss. Now could he?

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rin murmured under breath, looking cautiously around like Yukio.

Kamiki frowned and both boys could easily see she was almost dead tired yet tried to look otherwise. Doing quick movement with her hands, three of them felt as rune came to life when she nodded towards her familiars.

"We'll try to call her to you" she said looking at both Okumuras' blankly. Rin opened his loud mouth once again at that, cutting her off.

"You're not going to be a distraction for it," Rin growled dangerously at his teammate. He had enough of drama for one day already.

Yukio who stood and watched them from a corner of his eye, nodded at Kamiki. "You're sure you can do this?" he asked, ignoring Rin's another outburst. "It's one of the most advanced runes you're trying to do."

Kamiki gulped before she smiled little confident smile. "I'll manage, but thanks for your concern, Okumura-sensei" she answered back, walking into spot she figured would be appropriate for the rune she was going to evoke.

Blood pumped in Rin's veins heavily, he barely understood Yukio's motives. It wasn't surprising he rounded at him, furious.

"If something happens to her—!" he spat angrily at his brother who only cocked his ammo clip back into pistol.

"She'll be fine. It's _you_ I'm more worried about" his twin replied honestly, turning to look at him warily.

"What? Why?" Rin couldn't stop himself from feeling bewildered at such response. "I'll be just fine, thank you very much."

Yukio however didn't look convinced at all, actually he sent him such pitying once-over Rin started to growl silently. Oh how Rin wanted to teach Yukio a bloody lesson, if he could of course. Yeah, now of all the times he remembered that one thing he hated about his brother. Not that he could see it often, as lately Yukio seemed to pass on his bossy persona little bit.

Not on missions though it seemed.

"I can see you glowering, you know? You can stop that now. In a second you'll understand what I meant earlier" Yukio spoke slowly, pistols ready in hands. "Kamiki-san is going to use your soul mark to lure out our banshee."

Blinking away angry haze he felt, Rin felt like a complete idiot. "Oh."

His brother dared to smirk at him. "Ready?"

Nodding, he helped his grip on Kurikara. "Of course," Rin added, trying hard not to give into Yukio's tease.

"Now, Kamiki-san!"

Yukio's shout filled tiny clearance they've been at and only then Rin realised that Kamiki started to murmur something under breath. Her hand moved smoothly around piece of paper she held and stopped only when bright light seemed to emerge from it – as it did, she clasped the piece of paper between her hands; yet once she opened them it was gone.

It was the first time ever Rin saw a real rune work and his breath caught in chest as he looked from Kamiki to her familiars. Each of the foxes stood way away from them and it appeared that they've had exact same copy of the rune on their foreheads, shining.

Once he looked over to his brother, Rin realised that Yukio was watching him with interest and a little bit of worry on his face.

As he opened his mouth to ask what was supposed to happen then he found himself cut off by sudden pang of searing pain. In a blink of an eye he was sprawled on the ground, twisting and screaming at the burn that'd come from his soul.

A very dark, glistering in the sky serpent hissed above everybody's head.

Yukio gulped, turning his eyes from the view of his brother and tried to concentrate upon finding their enemy.

Chilling seconds passed with Rin curling on himself half-screaming, snarling, hissing. There was no sight of the banshee though. Kamiki trembled with each gust of wind, feeling tired more than ever. She wasn't in the best shape and was well aware of it. At the moment though she was worried for her friend.

"If we'll keep on doing this he'll pass out" she stated, looking with concern at Rin who clawed at dirt underneath him. She couldn't watch this. " _Okumura_ -sensei!"

Yukio felt as cold-sweat poured down his brow, chin and back. With a glance at his twin he knew.

"Few more seconds" he concluded.

Kamiki nodded silently to herself and counted to five. Just as she breathed out 'five' she crumbled to the ground exhausted, barely aware of her surroundings, breaking instantly rune. Familiars were at her side in a second, sniffing and poking at her. She smiled blankly to them.

"You've done good," she said proudly, stroking slowly Mike. "You too, but for now I need to—"

With a swift move, her charm was torn and foxes dissipated in a gusts of wind leaving her alone to asset the situation before her. As it happened Rin was lying on the ground, wheezing terribly and she could see each tremble that went through him as he tried to compose himself.

"Bloody— shit—" Rin gargled trembling, as he tried to get off the ground. "Fuck—"

Yukio was by his side in a instant, reaching and turning him on his back as he still felt the after effects of the charm. "Hey, hey—," his brother murmured, taking his hand and checking pulse. "It's okay. It's over."

Rin wanted to laugh but couldn't, he also wanted to curl back into himself but couldn't. He did neither of those things as his twin was yanking him upwards – arm dragged over shoulder and all that.

"Got her?" Rin asked, his voice rough from screaming. At Yukio's shake of head, he flinched but pursued the problem. "She didn't appear?"

"No" spoke Kamiki from her sitting spot on the ground. Both boys instantly turned their heads towards her and Rin could've believed that she was crying. "I was too weak. I'm sorry."

Her voice was breaking at notes, and he knew it all too well. She was punishing herself, because she thought she failed. He opened his mouth to say something but Yukio beat him to it.

"It's not your fault. You've been amazing actually," his twin was saying, completely sincerely. "It's only the second time anyone I know managed to pull it off."

His brother's praise seemed to do the trick as Kamiki sighed and pushed herself up on shaking legs. She looked them dead in the eyes but couldn't hold it for long so she looked around them in a weak attempt to hide her growing blush.

Rin really wanted to tease her on it but Yukio's push on his ribs was a clear give away to drop whatever was on his mind.

"Let's go back."

It wasn't a command nor a statement just quiet plea to both of them, and Rin felt as Yukio walked him off from the clearance. Kamiki fell into silent step beside them on their way and overall, entire journey back was so calm and peaceful unlike past hour or so.

Rin let himself enjoy his twins help all the way he could, they barely ever were able to be this close to each other. Not to mention Yukio was still wary of him and feelings that were waiting for him to pick upon them and act.

"Better now?" Yukio's voice cut through silence and Rin dared to turn his head towards his twin. They were so close, he could see every tiny freckle on his face.

All it would take was a tip of Rin's head to steal a kiss. They were literally a breath away from each other. And he would if Yukio didn't catch on the reddening of his irises so he'd change the hold he's had on him.

"Nii-san?"

Rin growled under nose, looking at his feet – being rejected and so openly hurt his pride. He couldn't help it but fume. "Yeah" he answered nonetheless, attempting nonchalance at his tone and failing. "Give me a minute or two more and I'll be fine."

Yukio nodded in acceptance to his answer, gladly. His hold still firm but soft at the same time. None of them however took themselves to wait for a minute and they ended up curled awkwardly like that for more than that.

Neither of them also did not foresee that their _banshee_ would strike them just by the entrance of the park, appearing from the thin air to fly back still recuperating Okumura with her.

For Rin it was a mere second; in one he felt warmness of Yukio's body next to him, in the next nothing. Scarcely aware of being attacked, he felt as his back hit cold, hard ground painfully once his flight few feet away with spectre ended, Yukio's and Kamiki's shouts somewhere far away lost on his ears.

He remembered there was singing involved, a lullaby. But not _the_ lullaby. This one was different. Nonetheless, it still was such a beautiful sound. Cold grip on his body appeared from nowhere and slowly encased him in it.

Lying on his back, pressed into ground he heard as if through a mist Yukio's words of "—not —banshee! —some —hybrid. Nii-san— don't look—!"

But he did, as it was all he could do and his head hurt – the said apparition kept her claws on his shoulders holding him steadily in place, it's face mere inches from his and he—

—was lost to the darkness that waited for him to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Heads up: There's going to be a confrontation between Mephisto/Lucifer at one point and it's going to be savage. I already can't wait to write down that scene.
> 
> Ps2. YUKIO... LOTS OF YUKIO

* * *

 

 _~ T_ _he incision starts with me  
...  
_ Does the future start from here  
 _..._  
It's so sad to see ~

\- The Incision.

* * *

Everything was frantic.

A cacophony of words, movement and fear was filling up principal's office once the last three remnants of the exo-team appeared. Kamiki was trembling awfully, silent tears slowly seeping down her cheeks while Shiemi kept on shaking her blonde head in disbelief.

Yukio hated every second of it. He could barely keep his emotions in check before he'd blast something to smithereens. He was just as frantic as everybody else but like always he put on the good front. None of them needed to know he was scared shitless for his brother.

Time seemed to tick in slow motion with all of the noise and jumbled thoughts.

Only thanks to Pheles-san they realised, they couldn't just let Rin lay in a heap on the floor. That seemed to shake everybody up from their stupefied minds, finally sending them into motion. Yukio in the end took upon himself to take Rin's cold body to Infirmary where Shima was sleeping off peacefully his earlier injuries. Later on as Yukio'd remember there was a quick re-evaluation of his brother's external wounds but none were found, their hellish blood already getting rid of them.

No matter what though it couldn't change the fact that Rin was lying on a white sheets painfully still and cold.

Seething inwardly to himself Yukio grind his teeth silently, eyes locked on his brother's dying body. There was no other way. If Rin was fine as every other day he'd be prancing around them – or rather sleeping Shima – but he didn't. Now wasn't that a dead give away?

They were losing Rin.

 _He was losing Rin_.

And he was scared, terrified of everything that was going on around him. So what if Mephisto Pheles shushed away everybody from the cold white room, leaving only Yukio with Rin? Yukio still had the vision of every single face before his eyes, every single _realisation_.

Truth was, if Rin wouldn't wake – he'd never, ever walk out from this place.

Yukio was painfully aware of the frown on his face that seemed to be almost permanently etched on there lately. Sighing loudly and gulping he took his twins ice-cold hand and pressed it between his warm ones, staring intently at barely moving chest.

"Hang on in there, nii-san" he mumbled with his mouth quirking at edges. No, he wasn't going to cry, he didn't want to. Not yet anyway, his twin was still there. "You promi—"

Words died on his tongue before he spoke them, anger was quickly getting better of him. But he couldn't stop it, that terrible burn in his soul that nudged him to cry, scream and shake unconscious Rin back to living.

This battle though wasn't Yukio's and he knew it all too well. There was nothing he could do, he hasn't got the power of a God to step over boundary and into endless darkness where his brother was. It all was in Rin's hands alone and Yukio prayed he'd wake before second day.

As that was it – the deadline for whatever attacked Rin. Gulping, Yukio exhaled before standing up from his crouching position next to his twin. With a last sweep of teal eyes over Rin's motionless form he shook head in silent defeat.

He had no idea what to do.

With a very bad taste in his mouth he turned away and walked out from the cold room.

* * *

Nothing.

Black.

He tried to take a breath but found himself unable to.

Yet he kept on drowning, deeper and deeper he fell.

He wasn't alive but dead neither.

That was everything Rin was aware of, yes he could still think but there was nothing else he could do. At one point he opened his eyes for them to be met with darkness, he realised then he could see no hands no feet on himself – did he even exist?

As much as he tried to get his head around the place he found himself in – all he could remember were ice-cold hands – no, claws rather more likely – digging into his shoulders and a tiny kiss that took away his breath. Quite literally.

Next thing he knew he was here, alone in the darkness.

Sometimes he'd feel a pull deeper still, even though all he wanted to do was to flow upwards where a speck of light would catch his interest from time to time.

If there was a thing he hated about this the most – then it would be his jumbled thoughts, strangely mixed up feelings and pretty dark memories. Like the one he's had of Yukio crying loudly and Shiro patting the boy patiently on his brown head – Rin didn't remember feeling so... _satisfied_ at seeing his twin crying and yet the memory him snickered under nose with glee.

Glimpses like those confused him more and more so, each every one hitting something inside of him he thought non-existent but yet... It was there. When he saw his brother point pistol at him each and every time Yukio'd say the same thing over and over, sometimes with sadness, sometimes in fury.

"You should've died... World would be much safer if you were dead."

Like an echo going through his soul those words struck each and every part of his heart, body, whatever he's had. Rin almost felt himself tug at his non-existent hair with a twisted, horrible expression over his face – the one of despair and turmoil that was hidden deep inside him for all this time.

The steel in Yukio's harsh eyes, his stiff posture and an end of a gun barrel.

Then Rin found himself going through different stages of his short-lived carrier as an exorcist esquire – each single accident that happened, each warily glance at him and each silent accusation sent his way.

It hurt, he hurt.

He wanted it to end. He never, ever realised that by becoming an exorcist he'd endanger so many people around him – that he'd make them so miserable. Tiny tug at his non-existant leg sent him spiralling deeper, as if _wanting_ him to hit the very bottom.

Maybe... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he actually did.

So he didn't fight it, only now realising how very tired he felt.

Sliver of light he's had his eyes turned towards was continuously getting away, growing smaller.

All he wanted to do was to disappear, forget Yukio's accusing face and stop hurting. And he would if something didn't catch his outstretched hand. Rin's eyes snapped lazily open at the occurrence and was met with tiny, bluish flame bouncing around his palm.

"Plese— ame— dn't fall— accept—"

For a second he was surprised at strange, coming as if from a very afar voice that spoke. It didn't sound malicious, almost begging he'd even dare to say. Although the sentence was rugged, static and he couldn't make any sense of it even if he wanted to.

Then suddenly while he kept his steady albeit unfocused eyes on the familiar bright flame, a real memory flashed through his mind.

"— _not —banshee! —some —hybrid. Nii-san— don't look—!"_

Now, that voice was unmistakably Yukio's and it was terrified, something he believed he'd never hear coming from his always stoic twin.

" _Please,_ don't leave me _, nii-san..."_

Another memory resurfaced and Rin's eyes cleared a bit more realising that Yukio needed him, asked him to never leave him.

" _Promise me."_

Yukio made him promise it. How could he say no to that? How could he turn a blind eye at the clear as day's blue sky fact that his twin needed him, loved him— Then the too perfect picture morphed, dimmed. Bright room with his brother darkened significantly, only a string of silver moonlight falling inside.

And he knew, he remembered.

 _That_ day.

He remembered what happened, the rush of emotions – Yukio's torment and the fact that he followed through the night. _Shit_ , how he regretted that he stepped into his brother's room that night.

He hated himself for it. So. much.

It wasn't surprising that darkness used it against him once again pulling him down, his hand snapping away from warm blue flame.

"Plase— No—! wnt—"

The voice screamed then scared, the flame following shortly after him. Rin was going down fast now, his earlier burst of happiness gone, cold harsh reality settling in. There was no place for him in the outer world, all he ever did was make people around him miserable – starting at Shiro who died because of his inability to listen for once, ending at Yukio who threw away _everything_ he's had to become a demon to _save_ him.

Jesus, he felt bad. He didn't deserve to be alive, they really should've let him die the first time Satan came through.

Maybe that was the way that'd get them a happy ending. Well... maybe. Apparently they didn't take that route and as much as Rin loved to be alive long enough to meet so many amazing people now he felt like a complete bastard that he'd be also to one to destroy them.

"Damnit— up— Okmur—!"

This time his eyes snapped hotly towards flame that immobilized his sinking form and he glared. After few tugs he understood that this thing wasn't going to let him go, not even when darkness boldly almost brutishly yanked on his leg.

"I don't wanna..." he found himself muttering under breath, he was so tired. Maybe if he closed his eyes everything would just disappear.

"—tim —wnt t do it —shit"

Bits and pieces of the voice cursed at him pulling him upwards and Rin shook his head miserably at that before he smiled blankly. There was no way he'd come back, there was too much damage done already. He'd make everyone's a favour by dying now.

The flame seemed to sense his decision and went rampant trashing around his cold palm and by doing so pulling him slowly upwards. It looked utterly ridiculous if he had to be honest with himself and chuckled at the view even though he didn't really meant to.

"Stop trying, it's hopeless. Let me go."

Stilling itself the flame looked as if it pondered over something then it's grip loosened around his hand.

"Thank you."

As he started to sink deeper into darkness, flame becoming smaller he almost felt at peace with himself. _Almost_. Because from nowhere, suddenly he was being bombarded with another – different – set of memories and not the good ones.

Places he started to see, people and... and Yukio – they all looked wrong in his eyes, way too old and tired with whatever happened to them. He'd often get a glimpse of older Yukio spending his time around Mephisto and Shiemi talking, nodding or being concerned ( _which wasn't at all that surprising_ ).

Then there'd be occasional glimpse into the city, not entirely destroyed but almost bordering there – and it made him sick. It was so wrong, it felt so wrong. He's _seen_ older Shura fight alongside Yukio, Kamiki side by side with Koneko and then it all crashed down on him when Shura was struck by some individual he hasn't seen in a long time.

She went down instantly, her always fiery eyes empty.

Next time he found himself around cemetery and his insides twisted with worry. He hated those memories, they were wrong and yet— they felt _real_ somehow. Almost too real. As if they weren't enough for him to feel as sick as he already did, he turned around only to find himself looking down at his own a bit neglected grave.

Big letters mocked him stating clearly that yes, _**there lied Rin Okumura**_.

Trying to get this image outta his mind Rin shook his head, clutching it between hands. Darkness let go of his leg by then waiting for an opportune moment to snatch him up, patiently.

It seemed he was at impasse between light and dark, hovering between life and death.

But just as he thought it was over, more sets of memories filtered through his thoughts making him shiver and weep silently to himself.

_Yukio arguing with their team angrily, Shiemi screaming right back at him furious. Shima sacrificing himself with a smile on his face to save Kamiki. Kamiki bordering on suicidal because of that. Bon somehow getting stuck with his own terrible mindset that got him killed. Koneko trying to help Kamiki and befriending the girl who's world crumbled down. Shiemi and Amaimon becoming something sort of a self-sufficient team._

So many more memories he went through, glimpses really but he's had enough already. Not a single one was of himself. Should he feel glad because of the mercy that was him granted?

Then they stopped, an image of cemetery once again resurfacing up – this time he's seen all of their graves and on each a one single blue rose was placed by a pale, slender hand. His own, Shima's, Bon's, Shura's. What he wasn't prepared for was to see his twins grave among theirs – looking still fresh as if he died only days ago.

_No, no, no... Not again! NOT AGAIN!_

With a burst of unwanted tears sliding down Rin's cheeks he snapped his eyes angrily towards the flame who waited patiently for him to gather his wits.

"You! This— this is all wrong— no."

The voice spoke again, drifting slowly around him. "—they need— alve—"

Rin shook his head still shaken from everything he saw and then blinked slowly. Was that the future he witnessed? The future without him? No, it was preposterous. People would move on without him... but what if some didn't. He still could see Yukio – the older one, so exhausted but trying his best to keep it all in.

"Why?" he mumbled not knowing what to think anymore. What to believe. "Why are you showing me this? What are you? Why?"

The flame bounced in place before flowing cautiously to Rin. It jumped in spot patiently.

"—no mre tim —hrry— take it" it said drifting a bit closer to him where it stopped.

Rin furrowed his brows when his mind tardily tried to clear up confusion he felt. He'd believe he heard a lullaby somewhere around him – something he didn't notice beforehand. Breathing heavily he briefly pondered if it was a trap.

"Plese— no tim—" voice begged hastily and then the flame flickered covering him in a darkness for a second.

Subconsciously Rin felt darkness creeping closer to him from underneath him and gulped in scare, he didn't know why but when the flame disappeared he felt his heart pound heavily in a chest. This little thing was the only source of the light in this godforsaken place. Nodding to himself in courage he figured the least thing he might've do is to take a leap of faith. So he did. Cautiously his trembling hands reached towards the flame which settled in his welcoming palms, it's blue shine covering him.

It felt unbelievably fluffy.

"Now close your eyes" said the voice again but this time it was clear, no strangeness about it anymore. It was _girly_ too, he noticed.

He compiled as been asked to do and closed his eyes to the darkness around him. Tiny flame burned brighter then until it slowly settled inside his chest making his soul burn once again as it should.

A barrage of shots made Rin gasp and snap his eyes wide open.

…

On the **first** night Yukio couldn't fall asleep with everything that happened, because of what he witnessed. If he'd be completely honest with himself he'd never believe how such thing would affect him. Yet he's got the unfortunate chance to taste the bitterness of it on his tongue.

That night he opened his end of the connection he's had with Rin. It was a mistake he knew it now, remembering the emptiness it made him feel inside. Nonetheless racking his mind around, he tried to find any way to help his dying twin – he went through books, notes and even internet but found himself at impasse alone in their room with curled Kuro snoozing on his knees.

On a **second** day Yukio barely functioned, deep dark circles marred his vivid eyes and a tired slouch of his straight shoulders were the only indication of it. However even when he pulled himself as well as any other day he'd do so Shiemi caught him on it red-handed so to speak.

He felt so ashamed to lie to his blonde friend back then knowing that she was right. She always was, that was the one thing he loved about the girl. She was able to tell the bullcrap when it was given, pointing it out and not ever backing from argument when she was right.

Shima certainly didn't help the matters when he called him on it too. Yukio was gobsmacked at the sudden interest that showered his person, as if it wasn't Rin that was dying but he himself was. Even the rest of their team kept on talking, flashing ideas and probably silently praying for his twin to wake up but always had Yukio in mind.

It was the deadline, the second day and Rin was as cold as ever.

When evening waned and night-time approached however everybody's spirits were falling down more and more. His brother looked clearly dead like the sun that's on afternoon's sky and there was no mistaking on the greying tint Rin's skin now sported. It seemed his twins demon blood stopped circulating, his lips getting a deeper shade of blue with each passing minute.

Everybody's breath hitched when Rin's chest finally stopped moving and then silence followed. Yukio was rooted on spot his back shivering and cold sweat pouring down it when he realised it was it. The end. Rin was dead to the world around him.

Back then gulping he frowned angrily curling his fists at the same time. It wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. But Izumo who was by her unfortunate luck the closest to Rin touched his twins chest with an open palm.

When it wrinkled his brother's clothes almost painfully, they knew.

Kamiki closed her eyes then and tears ran down her cheeks. A loud snap was heard as she hit the laying body lightly and then burst out the room without a word – probably shocked. Bon who's been looking with a concern all over his features frowned deeply at that – in understanding. He followed in Kamiki's steps with a one look at Yukio and a nod of his head, he also walked out the room.

Shiemi was unnaturally silent sitting in her chair looking down at her trembling hands. Shima also, Yukio noticed. Their bespectacled friend which was standing near pinkhaired male kept on massaging his head frantically as if that could help them.

Yukio however stood boiling inside. His hands burned with fire, not literally but he wanted to walk over to Rin and smack his stupid head upside down like he used to do every time he'd do something foolish. The thought that he might never be able to do it again didn't settle with him just yet.

Getting into motion and shaking himself from his stupor Yukio stepped over to Rin and crouched next to him. He let his teal eyes see for the last time his twins peaceful profile, trying to remember as much as he could of him.

Strand of black hair fell over onto Rin's eyes and Yukio barely managed to get rid of the ridiculous need to brush it away with his hand. Breathing deeply he carefully took his brother's palm in his own and gave it a last light squeeze. Behind him he registered Shiemi's hiccup as she couldn't help it anymore and stood back up, forcing his face to look as closed up as always.

With a bit shaky exhale he examined the room silently. Nobody spoke a word. There was nothing to be said anyway. Rin was dead.

_Rin was dead._

Sudden flash of unwanted sadness filled him up to the brim, thought of being alone in the world – without Rin finally hit him and he grit his teeth painfully. He was shaking, gulping but didn't let a one tear fall. Why did it hurt so much? Why he felt so empty inside...

Then he remembered their connection, scandalous bond they've shared and a sliver of hope flickered through him. He still could feel it – that emptiness and _that_ wouldn't be there if Rin was truly dead because then it'd simply disappear. Yet he felt it around him – he briefly flashed the memory of how it looked in his mind and he shivered.

Startling everybody in the room with his heavy straits he was leaning over Rin's still chest in no time, listening. While he listened he muted every question and gasp that was aimed at his sudden movement. To be honest – they didn't matter right then and there because if his gut was right then it might've meant Rin was still with them, barely.

After what seemed a light years Yukio's brows jumped in relief, there was a slow heartbeat.

"He's alive, he's not dead yet..."

Shock and even more questions he was met with after his admission. Room started to brighten up almost instantly then. Teal eyes met with Shiemi's swimming ones before she jumped to her feet – hugging the daylights out of Yukio.

On the **third** day Rin's expressionless face took on a new look, a deep frown with a snarl to his lips. Yukio knew that whatever he's been fighting didn't want to let him go, that was how banshees worked – they'd lure their prey and then drown them in their self-hatred changing outlook on ones memories, morphing them to their needs.

Most victims died on the second day, it was really rare for a person to live thorough the night. Then again neither him nor Rin were a 'normal' person per se. It gave him a hope that maybe his brother would actually wake up unscathed. That day he decided to stay in the Infirmary explaining that he was the only one who could tell if Rin was still with them or not. Of course Mephisto agreed placidly to that not before releasing Shima from there whose leg was entirely healed thanks to Mephisto's healing abilities and Shiemi's promise to keep Ni-chan to disposition anytime he felt the need to.

Kamiki and Bon didn't show up until day **fourth** when they stepped into room's threshold uncertainly. It didn't miss Izumo and her foxes that Rin's face was scrutinised in pain, his hands now clutching the white sheets he's been under. Their visit though was short lived as they've had lessons to attend to.

That's how Yukio found himself alone with Rin in the Infirmary.

One of many windows in there was slightly ajar letting fresh air inside keeping Okumuras' hair sway along with it. It looked so peaceful, the entire serenity of Yukio's sitting form on the comfy armchair, reading one of many mangas boys owned – that it could be almost mistaken for an average day. One could notice a few packages of sweets, crisps and other treats littering the small bed table that was Rin's beside a half-empty cup of tea and opened bottle of mineral water that stood next to it.

Flipping the page silently Yukio glanced at his twin from a corner of his eye, their bond was still empty and Rin was still in a coma but it looked that given time he'd wake. Soon, hopefully. Right now his brother had ticks of his fingers as if something was burning them and Yukio really wanted to stop their twitching.

Sudden burst of a huge yawn broke his track of thought then and he blinked wiping a tell tale signs of tears from eyes. With another tick of Rin's fingers, Yukio's brow followed and he growled under breath at the ludicrousness of it. He's also had another problem he started to hate more and more as of late – his sweet tooth which called to him just at the moment.

Gulping he stood, his bones cracking in relief from the pressure of the movement. Yawning again just for the good measure he racked hand trough his hair, matting it down. Yes, he craved the sugar, he needed it. With a quick list of pros and cons he figured a walk back into their dormitory would do him good. Rin was deeply into his nightmares still, there was no way he'd wake when he'd be away for a snack.

With a nod to himself and push to his glasses Yukio took their exorcist keys looking for the one that lead to their room. After another breeze wheezed past he couldn't help himself at cringing his nose. Maybe he'd catch a quick shower while he'd be at that. _Definitely_ , crossed his mind once he smelled his half-raised armpit, it seemed that somehow he missed one of his showers since Rin was struck down. Or maybe two, who'd count.

Glancing once again around the Infirmary Yukio pushed the key inside keyhole and twisted it.

…

Yukio's journey went unsurprisingly very uneventful. Just as he planned he took a quick shower when he's been in Old Boys Dormitories. Not bothering on completely drying his brown hair he let them fly around his head as they pleased. There was a certain itch around his left palm though he noticed.

Of course at first it was ignored as Yukio figured it were his aching muscles giving up after a very long, few days that fled past of worrying over his twin. However it became more noticeable once he found himself in the kitchens, subconsciously scratching at his palm.

" _Yukio! Yukio!_ " said happily two-tailed cat-sith that jumped onto counter, watching him intently. " _You're back already? Is Rin awake yet?_ "

Younger Okumura felt as his brows furrowed at cheerful tone he used to hear almost constantly now, ever since Rin fell into coma that was. And as much as he liked his brother's familiar he found Kuro more than annoying at times.

Not to mention stubborn.

Like his brother.

With a sigh Yukio closed cabinet he's been rummaging through and let his tail sway away his pent up nerves in smooth motions.

"No, he's still in a coma Kuro" he answered honestly, not sparing a look at Kuro and moving over to another cabinet. Once he opened it he smiled with relief, there was a lot of chocolate batons and at least few packs of crisps. They'd do nicely for tonight.

Kuro who sat down by now kept his large eyes following Yukio's movements. After few moments of silence he exhaled somehow shallowly. " _I want him to wake up..._ "

Small, tiny almost voice in which Kuro spoke made Yukio clench his jaw. "I know, I want him to wake up too" he said calmly reaching towards goodies. "Everybody does."

" _But— what if he won't?_ "

That made Yukio stop, his hand mid-air towards crisps. "He will" he answered shortly to that. There was no way Rin would not wake.

"S _orry_ " muttered instantly Kuro, sensing Yukio's temper. " _I just miss him._ "

With a loud smack cabinet was closed.

"I do too, Kuro." Yukio stated, his voice softening. "You have no idea."

" _Well, can I come with you then?_ " asked hopefully cat-sith trying his luck but Yukio turned around and shook his head at him.

"I'm sorry, I truly do but you can't. He's been kept at Infirmary and they don't let animals in."

Kuro puffed out his furry cheeks upon hearing that but didn't pursue the issue. Yukio took that as agreement to his answer and an end of their conversation so he turned away to walk out with handful of sweets in arms.

" _Yukio!_ " piped in Kuro jumping on his all fours, aiming it at walking Okumura. " _Maybe you'll try to ki—!_ "

"NO, KURO" Yukio replied instantly at what he knew was coming. Ever since Rin fell into coma Kuro'd ask him at least daily to try and kiss his own brother awake, as funny as it was. How'd he even got that idea was beyond him but he wasn't going to pursue it. With a shake of his half-wet head he kept on walking. "That's not happening. Oh and Kuro? Ask Ukobach for your dinner please as I will be away tonight too, alright?"

" _Alright, Yukio._ "

With a silent nod Yukio finally stepped out of the kitchens.

As he strode along corridors his mind briefly wandered to their first banshee incident, in exact same corridors. Somehow his brain drifted towards that time when Rin was freshly marked and he felt so afraid he even took Rin's hand in his, dragging him outside.

The moment when said hand fell limp and slipped out from his own, he felt panic struck him silly and before he could stop himself he was already looking for the thing that dared to try get his brother away from him. The possessive streak that ignited was burning him alive, fiery demon residing in him wanted blood back then but he suppressed it – not before taking a glimpse of the banshee and filling it up with silver and holy water bullets.

Even now he couldn't help himself upon feeling a bit too overprotective towards Rin, he blamed the bond on that one. On the other hand wasn't he always set straight at doing everything for Rin, because of Rin, for Rin?

Sighing away his thoughts Yukio scratched mindlessly at his tingling pinky.

Then gasped promptly as it suddenly felt as if was being yanked from his palm. With a hiss a few batons fell to the floor in a heap.

Connection started to flare to life, a flickers of pain and hatred filling up Yukio's clouded mind. Something was happening to Rin, he knew but wasn't ready to face it just yet. The emotions, those glimpses were almost choking him up. Gasping again, he stumbled before he managed to take out his exorcists keys and open wide first doors he came across.

What he saw froze blood in his veins, dread stupefying him on the spot. Sweets long time forgotten, lying somewhere in a mess behind him.

Apparently Rin wasn't the only occupier of the Infirmary anymore, no. There was something else entirely with him in there, something that looked like condensed shadows itself standing next to his twin, one black limb etched _inside_ of his brother.

Rin was lying, twisting and turning – his hands instinctively curled around the thing that was digging painfully into his chest.

Adrenaline jumped skywards in a second and Yukio found himself running for his pistol not even trying to hide his presence. Without a single word he shot. Bullets hit his target and a sharp wail followed, the thing slouching over his twin with pain. But... they didn't work. The bullets didn't work.

 _The bullets didn't work_ and then—

"Don't shoot, I'm trying to help."

With a silent snarl curled on his lips Yukio stood calmly his gun pointed at the apparition. "I give you thirty seconds and I shoot" he answered back, weighing his options. "Step away. Step away from him—"

The thing choose to get smart with Yukio though. "Do you want him to wake or to die?" it asked, sweet girly tinge to it. "Take your pick."

Yukio's frown was deepening as he tried to understand what was going on, who was that—what was that. He couldn't think of one single thing at the moment, his mind set only on rescuing his brother.

"Thirty seconds" he concluded in the end. The view of that thing having it's claws deep inside his twin was bad enough as it was. "Counting starts now."

Shadow seemed to shake it's head before once again straightening over Rin's body. Those thirty seconds must've been the longest of Yukio's life as he saw Rin slowly to stop trashing around the bedsheets, growing tired.

He's had literally a heart in his throat as the heartbeats passed.

Once his twin stopped moving altogether, his face going blank with any emotion and their link calming too much for his tastes, Yukio narrowed his eyes.

Then he shot into the shadow.

What he didn't notice was that Rin's eyes snapped open at the same moment, taking his first full breath in days.


End file.
